


Guess who fed a vampire today

by Bitesizedoyoungs



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Comedy, Drama, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitesizedoyoungs/pseuds/Bitesizedoyoungs
Summary: Yuta saves one vampire and instantly regrets it.





	1. Help!

As soon as Yuta feels the thick air inside of the tiny, old elevator he wants to turn back around and return to Jaehyun's apartment where it's nice and cool. The ride up to the fifth floor had been a pleasant one but Yuta already knows riding back down to the second floor is going to be a painful experience. His skin starts to heat up within moments of stepping inside the elevator, and he hates this, he hates having to ride in this hot cage and he hates the summer even more. The elevator passes the fourth floor a little too slowly for Yuta's liking, and he clicks his tongue, _Can this thing be any slower?_! He thinks, along with, _I hope nobody wants to get on._ Seriously. Everyone either needs to take the stairs or wait until Yuta gets out because he doesn't want to be stuck sandwiched between a bunch of hot, smelly bodies. And of course he realizes that this is an elevator and that he's not the only one allowed on it, but the last thing Yuta needs right now is for a bunch of strangers to make his ride even more uncomfortable by accompanying him down to the second floor.

 

It's funny, just as Yuta starts hoping that the elevator won't stop and that it'll drop him off quickly, the machine stops moving. Yuta watches as a man with pink hair stumbles into the elevator, he stares at the buttons on the wall in front of him for a long moment before hitting one of them with a rather loud groan. The pink haired man, who Yuta wants to call Mr.Zombie because he won't stop groaning, leans against one of the brown walls, clutching his stomach. Is he sick? If he is he better not puke on Yuta.

 

The elevator in the apartment building is as slow as ever and as it descends down another floor it makes a loud screeching sound, one that makes Yuta cringe. The pink haired man glances over his shoulder and locks eyes with Yuta. He licks his chapped lips, parting them slightly, and for a moment he looks like he's about to say something to him, but he doesn't, he remains silent instead. _Don't look at me, man. I can't help you_. Yuta pulls his phone along with his headphones out of his jeans and opens his music player, quickly playing the first song he sees. His music isn't loud enough to drown out all of the sounds the other man's making though. Of course it isn't.

 

 _Yeah, yeah. I get it, you're in a lot of pain._ Yuta pulls a black headphone out of his ear and heaves a sigh. "Are you okay?" Obviously he isn't, he wouldn't be doubled over in a corner if everything was fine. Yuta gets no response and he frowns. The one time he tries to be nice he gets ignored. Fine, whatever, if this guy isn't answering him he must not want help too badly. He might even be doing all of this for attention or just to annoy Yuta. If that's the case then Mr.Zombie needs to find someone else to bother.

 

The elevator comes to a stop and Yuta glances over at the sick man one last time before getting out. He runs a hand through his black hair, and makes it about three steps from the elevator before he hears another loud, pained cry. Something hits the ground afterwards and Yuta pulls his headphones out again, waiting for the sick man to cry for help or make some kind of noise, he doesn't though. _Something's wrong._

 

Yuta's heart starts to pound. _Is he okay? Should I go check on him?_ Duh. He spins around on his heels and rushes back into the elevator. Yuta finds the man with pink hair on the ground, lying on his side. _Okay, this is bad. Is he even breathing? He doesn't look like he's breathing. Is he dead? Please don't tell me he's dead._

 

  
Yuta crouches down in front of the stranger on the ground, "Hey, um, are you okay?" He's just full of dumb questions today, isn't he? He leans down and checks to see if the unconscious man is breathing. He isn't, or at least Yuta doesn't think he is. Yuta reaches out, feeling the other man's neck for a pulse. His skin feels and looks a lot like winter, he's freezing and pale, and Yuta isn't able to find any signs of life on the body in front of him. _No. No. No!_ Yuta's heart beats a little faster, "Hey," he calls out again, "Hey, wake up," He tells the other man as he places his hands on his shoulder and rolls him over onto his back before shaking him gently. Is he really dead, how can he be dead?! At the very most Yuta just figured that the sick man had a bad stomach flu or something, he didn't think he was about to drop dead like this. "Please wake up," he pleads.

 

Once again Yuta doesn't receive a response from the stranger on the ground. _Okay, okay. Just stay calm_. What's he supposed to do now though? Give him CPR? But what if he messes up and breaks the unresponsive man's ribs or worse? Yuta's throat tightens and he struggles to get the words out of his mouth as he screams, "Help!" He once again reaches out with shaky hands and feels the other man's neck. "Somebody help!" He repeats but no one comes to help him or the freezing man on the floor. As the doors close and afterwards the elevator slowly makes its way down to the ground floor, Yuta thinks, _This isn't happening_. Yeah, yeah. Maybe this guy isn't really dead, maybe he's just unconscious. Yuta nods to himself and feels the pink haired man's wrist. Who knows, maybe he'll find a pulse there. He doesn't.

 

No matter where Yuta checks he still doesn't find any kind of pulse on the man with colorful hair. He feels utterly useless right now. God, if he weren't such a dick none of this would have happened. Maybe if he would have checked on the man earlier he'd still be alive, but no, Yuta had to be the cold hearted jerk that he is. He ignored someone who was obviously sick and look what happened. This is all his fault. Warm tears start to fall from his eyes and Yuta looks down at the corpse in front of him before he lowers his head, "I'm so sorry," he mutters to the stranger. He has no idea what he's supposed to do. Should he run and get someone? No, it feels wrong even considering leaving this man again. Should he wait until the elevator doors are open and scream for help as loud as he can? Should he just call the police or an ambulance? Somebody tell him what to do. _Somebody, help,_ he thinks as another long stream of tears flow down his cheeks.

 

The elevator finally comes to a stop, Yuta was starting to think they'd never make it down to the ground floor and that he'd be stuck in this hot elevator with a dead body for god knows how long. "Help," Yuta starts to say, however he only gets half of the word out of his mouth before a whimper echoes throughout the small space. Yuta's hearing things. He has to be hearing things. He checked the stranger's neck, he checked his wrists, he checked everywhere he could think of, and he's positive that the pink haired man had no pulse. He didn't seem to be breathing either. Yuta glances over at the other man, and not only is he hearing things, but he's seeing things too because he swears he's looking right into a pair of soft brown eyes. Wow, Mr.Zombie is really living up to his nickname or maybe he's Mr.Ghost now, Yuta's not too sure at the moment. "You..." He points at the man on the floor, "You..." He repeats, eyes going wide.

 

 

The man groans as he sits up slowly, "I'm so thirsty..." He mutters. _Is he really talking to me right now?_ Maybe Yuta's being haunted by this man. Already though? He doesn't know much about ghosts but he didn't think one would terrorize him so soon after dying. Then again, what does he know? Things are even more confusing now that the strange man is awake and talking, and part of Yuta wants to run out of the elevator screaming, but another part of him is telling him he better stay with this man and get him the help he needs. "Are you...are you really alive?" He whispers to the whining man.

 

"I'm so thirsty," The man repeats, shutting his eyes.

 

If he really were some ghost or zombie Yuta doubts he'd be thirsty. Perhaps, and this is just a wild thought, but perhaps the sick man really was just unconscious this whole time. Mr.Ghost zombie could very well be one of those people with a weak pulse, right? Right. Maybe Yuta misread the situation and just because he couldn't find a pulse didn't mean this guy didn't have one. But that still doesn't explain why he was so cold or why he wasn't breathing... "Hey, can you stand up?" Yuta asks. Once again the stranger complains about being thirsty but that's about all he says. "Hey, let's get you checked out, okay?" Yuta says softly, "Okay?"

 

The stranger opens his eyes again only to stare at him, "Huh..?"

 

"Can you stand up?"

 

"Yeah.." The other man replies, and with a groan, he cautiously rises to his feet. Yuta wraps his arm around the man's waist and although he has no clue what to say in a situation like this, he figures he has to try his best to keep the sick man awake. "Hey, what's your name?" He asks as he guides the weak stranger out of the elevator. "So bright..." The man mutters, once again squeezing his eyes shut. That's...that's a lovely name. Yuta heaves a sigh, "My name's Yuta," he announces, "What's yours?" He tries asking again, and instead of muttering another complaint the stranger says, "Taeyong." In a hoarse voice. _Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong... Got it_. Yuta's definitely going to remember this guy's name, or at the very least he'll remember his face and hair. "So, Taeyong... What's wrong?" _He's just going to say he's thirsty again, isn't he? Is he dehydrated? Poor thing._

 

Taeyong rests his head against Yuta's, "I feel like shit." he complains, "Everything hurts."

 

Yuta nods, "We're going to get you all fixed up, okay?" He smiles at him, trying to seem a little friendlier than he did earlier. Taeyong once again stares at him like he has no idea what he's saying. His eyes travel downwards and they stay lowered as he stares at...at Yuta's lips? His chin? His neck? Honestly Yuta doesn't know what the man with colorful hair is looking at but he feels like he's staring at his lips. _Is he thinking about kissing me?!_ Who thinks about kissing when they're this ill? _if he's just pretending to be sick, I swear I'm going to punch him in the face. I'll punch him and then run away and act like nothing happened._ "You know... In the summer you really should stay hydrated," Yuta mutters, turning his head away from Taeyong.

 

Just as Yuta's about to push open one of the double doors that leads to the outside, Taeyong sinks his nails into his shoulder. "What are you doing?!" He shouts. _What does he mean what am I doing, what is he doing?_ "I don't want to die!" _Shit, I don't want you to die either, buddy._ Yuta's eyebrows knit together, "Taeyong, calm down," he orders, "Taeyong, we have to g—"

 

"No!"

 

"But!"

 

"I'm not going outside!"

 

Then how is Taeyong supposed to get better? He already seems so sick, and Yuta's afraid if he doesn't get him to a hospital soon then he really will die. "Taeyong, come on, we have to get you to a d—"

 

Taeyong shakes his head, "I'm fine." What is he saying, wasn't he the one who fainted in an elevator? This is ridiculous. Yuta frowns, "Taeyong, you seem really sick.." He states, "You should get checked out. Come on, it won't be that bad." He once again attempts to gently lead Taeyong out the door but that stubborn man presses his nails harder into his skin. "That hurts!" Yuta says though gritted teeth as he tries to fight down the anger and frustration building up inside of him.

 

He pushes on Taeyong's lower back in a desperate attempt to get him to move forward but Taeyong digs his heels into the ground and refuses to move any further. This is exhausting. Yuta already wants to give up and just go home. He glares at Taeyong, "Taeyong, who knows what will happen if we don't get you to the hospital!" He sighs, "We need to get you some help, alright? Stop being so stubborn."

 

 

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I just need something to drink."

 

Yuta doubts that all of Taeyong's problems will be solved with a glass of water. He rolls his eyes, "Taeyong, please, will you just l—"

 

"Really, I'll be alright once I get something to drink."

 

Is this guy afraid of hospitals? Well, Yuta doesn't blame him if he is, but even if Taeyong's scared he should still get checked out. Yuta heaves a defeated sigh, "Fine, let's get you a drink then." He forces a smile across his lips before placing his arm back around Taeyong's waist. _This is nonsense, maybe I should just call him an ambulance and let the paramedics argue with him._ "What floor do you live on?" Yuta asks. _Is that a weird question?_ It shouldn't be. Then why does Yuta feel like such a creep for asking Taeyong that question? Taeyong releases another long groan and clutches at his stomach again as Yuta leads him back over to the old elevator, "Fifth," He answers after a moment. Seriously? Yuta just left the fifth floor and there's no way in hell he wants to go back there. Why couldn't have Taeyong lived on the second or third floor instead?

 

The last thing Yuta wants to do is seem like some creepy creep but there's no way he's going to spend more than two minutes in that hot deathtrap. So, he gathers up all of his courage and with a smile he turns his head towards Taeyong, "Uh...want to come over to my place?" He asks.


	2. You're a what?

If Yuta were in the same situation Taeyong's in right now there's no way in hell he'd willingly agree to go to a stranger's apartment. He'd tell the person who was trying to save him to get lost and figure out how to get home or to the nearest hospital on his own, but that's Yuta. Taeyong, however, accepted Yuta's invitation without giving it much thought.

 

One of these days Yuta's going to come home and his apartment is going to be spotless just like it was when he first moved in. Today's not that day though. A few movies and CD's, along with several books and magazines, that were supposed to give him some kind of inspiration but failed to do so, cover almost every part of his living room floor. Maybe he should have tidied up before he let Taeyong in. Nah.

 

A colorful array of coffee cups, plates, bowls, and other dishware sit stacked to the sides of his coffee table, giving the small white table some color, and in between the mess is where his laptop goes. Yuta swears he was going to wash those after he visited Jaehyun, really! But now that Taeyong's here it would be rude to wash the dishes instead of taking care of his guest. So, Yuta's new plan is he's going to do the dishes along with the laundry once he's written at least one thousand words of his story.

 

There's clothes all over the apartment because Yuta couldn't decide what he wanted to wear today, or yesterday, or three days before that. To be honest he doesn't know what's dirty and what's clean anymore. Whoops. One last thing that adds to the apartment's colorfulness is the several sticky notes Yuta has placed all over his home. Most of the sticky notes just have little to do lists on them or they tell Yuta to write, but for some strange reason he always seems to forget that the reminders exist in the first place. He doesn't know why he keeps those useless pieces of paper around if he never looks at them, he should just throw them away. Yeah, he'll do that after he's done writing and doing the dishes and laundry. "Sorry for the mess..." Yuta mutters as he guides Taeyong over to the small black sofa in the center of the living room.

 

Taeyong collapses on the piece of furniture and his brow furrows as he looks around Yuta's home. He's not actually going to start complaining again, is he? He better not! Yuta only wants two things from Taeyong, he wants him to stop being so stubborn and he definitely wants him to stop complaining, though that second thing might be a bit difficult for him.

 

Yuta gives Taeyong a quick smile, "I'll get you some water." He quickly rushes across the room and over to his fridge. Yuta has his back turned for two seconds, maybe less, and when he turns back around he finds Taeyong on the ground, going through the sea of books and magazines on the floor. Again Yuta has to question how sick this guy really is. With a groan of his own, he rushes back over to Taeyong's side, "Taeyong, what are you doing?"

 

"Cleaning."

  
Yuta rubs the back of his neck, "You're supposed to be resting..." The last time he checked this was his apartment and all of the junk on the floor belonged to him, so why is Taeyong cleaning his living room? And more importantly, why is he touching Yuta's stuff? "You shouldn't be cleaning..." He says, hoping Taeyong will stop what he's doing. He doesn't. He continues stacking things into neat piles, and Yuta groans, "Can you...can you please stop touching things?" He asks, and Taeyong immediately drops the books he's holding,"I'm sorry," he mutters.

 

"It's fine," Yuta replies. He holds out the bottle of water he grabbed from the fridge, and Taeyong stares at it, just stares at it. _What the heck, aren't you thirsty?_ "Here," Yuta says just in case his intentions aren't clear. "I don't want it," Taeyong replies, turning his head away from the drink. What?! Did Yuta hear him wrong? He must have, because a dehydrated man rejecting a bottle of ice cold water makes no sense. "What?" He asks.

 

"I don't want it, " Taeyong repeats.

 

"Okay...um..I have some tea, do you want some of that?"

 

"No."

 

Yuta closes his eyes, chuckling bitterly to himself as he tries to figure out why he even brought Taeyong up to the second floor in the first place if he wasn't going to drink anything he had to offer. "Alright," he nods, looking over at him, "So what do you want to drink then?" He asks and he has to wait for a response as Taeyong silently glances around the apartment. "Hello?" Yuta frowns, "What do you like to drink?"

  
Taeyong doesn't answer right away, and Yuta doesn't know how much more patience he has left. "Blood," Taeyong says at long last. How many times are Yuta's ears going to play tricks on him? For a moment there he could have sworn Taeyong said he likes to drink blood. Nah. He's just imagining things again. "Is that some kind of new drink?" He asks. Drinks these days have all sorts of weird names, he wouldn't be surprised if some kind of red sports drink was named 'blood'. Taeyong shakes his head. _It's not a sports drink?_ "I drink human blood."

 

Yuta laughs and laughs, and then laughs some more, but Taeyong never laughs with him. Weird. "You can't be serious," he frowns.

 

Taeyong nods, "I drink human blood."

 

Yuta's never heard anything like that, what kind of person drinks human blood? Is Taeyong in some kind of weird blood drinking cult? If he is, then, ew. Drinking other people's blood sounds..unhealthy. "Um..." Yuta says, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know what to tell you.." Looks like Taeyong's going to stay dehydrated because there's no way Yuta's going to give this guy his blood and he's not going to ask someone else to give him theirs either. He forces out another laugh, "Listen, I'm not trying to judge you or anything, but I don't think it's healthy to drink blood," He says before he once again offers Taeyong the bottle in his hand, "You should just drink some water.."

  
"If I don't get some blood soon, I think I might die."

  
"Listen, that's really gross!" Yuta says, voice rising slightly as the words leave his mouth, "When you're dehydrated you should drink water, not blood!" Why does he even have to waste his time telling Taeyong something like this? He should already know that all living things need water to survive. Yuta gets down on his knees and moves over to Taeyong's side, "Drink some of this, I promise you it's ten times better than someone's blood." He tries to force the plastic bottle into his guest's hands once again but Taeyong still refuses to take the bottle of water.

 

Taeyong scowls, "I already told you I don't want any of that crap." Crap? Crap? How dare Taeyong call Yuta's generous offer, "Crap." How ungrateful can a person get? "Taeyong, again I don't want to sound judgmental, " Yuta sighs, "Like, whatever you do in your free time is your own business, but you shouldn't go around drinking other people's blood!"

 

"Yuta," Taeyong says with a smile, "I don't think you understand what I am." _You're weird, that's what you are_. Taeyong reaches over and picks a book up, then points at the blood thirsty monster on its cover, "I'm a vampire," He announces. Oh. Wow. Haha, Yuta's been trying to save a vampire this whole time. This explains him not wanting to go outside because he might die, also the whole blood drinking thing. And of course Taeyong not having a pulse and being freezing cold all makes sense now too.

 

Yuta smiles back at the bloodsucker in front of him, "Taeyong," he says in a voice filled with sweetness, "If you would have told me that earlier, I would have brought you holy water instead."

 

Taeyong raises his hands, "Look, Yuta, I'm not going to hurt you." That sounds exactly like something a vampire would say to their ignorant victim right before they drained them of all of their blood. "I know you're scared.." Is Yuta scared, Is he really scared? Terrified. His heart didn't even beat this fast when he thought Taeyong was dead. How could he remain calm with a blood thirsty monster in his house!? He feels like he might throw up. And in all honesty, Yuta's two seconds away from running out of his apartment, and telling his landlord that he's moving out and to just give all of his belongings to the next person who wants to move into his place.

  
Yuta slowly gets up to his feet, "What do you want from me?" He asks. Taeyong looks down at his lap, balling up the fabric of his jeans as he thinks of what he wants to say, "Listen...I don't usually drink from strangers..." Well, that's great. Taeyong can leave now, right? "But...I'm starving." _Who's fault is that?_! "Oh, It's my fault for being picky.." Taeyong chuckles, "Anyways...Yuta, could you do me a small favor?"

 

_No._

_No._

_Hell no!_


	3. What kind of vampire...?

Yuta already knows what Taeyong is going to ask him. Taeyong's going to ask if he can drink Yuta's blood, and the answer's obviously going to be no! Taeyong sighs, "I didn't want to ask you this earlier because I thought you'd freak out.." Well, duh, what did he think was going to happen after he announced that he was a vampire and then proceeded to ask Yuta if he could drink his blood? Taeyong lowers his head, "And I didn't know how to ask you this before either..but, uh..." _Don't waste your time asking me such a pointless question, the answer's no._ "But...um, can I drink some of your blood?" Taeyong quickly mutters. _No! No, no, no!_

 

Does Yuta's opinion even matter though, what's stopping Taeyong from pouncing on him right now and draining all of the blood from his body? _I need to get out of here..._ Yuta thinks. Taeyong gives him another small smile, "Why would you leave? It's your home." He climbs up to his feet and once again clutches his stomach, "You don't have to say anything, I get it. Well..thanks for inviting me over." That's it? Yuta doesn't have to force Taeyong out of his apartment, or move out of the building, or hire a vampire hunter to chase this guy away, or something? He's just going to leave without a fight?

  
Yuta doesn't move a muscle as he watches Taeyong make his way to the front door. He's not really leaving, is he? Nah...He's probably just pretending to leave and the moment Yuta lets his guard down, Taeyong's going to turn around and attack him. Taeyong pauses at the door, "Give me a minute, I'm so tired," He mumbles. _Go be tired out in the hallway,_ Yuta thinks. As soon as Taeyong steps out the front door, Yuta runs over to it and peeks his head out into the hallway to make sure that he's actually leaving the second floor. Once he sees Taeyong get back into the elevator, he slams the door shut, locking it behind him. This apartment building is more dangerous than Yuta could have imagined. He's going to have to pick up some garlic, or a bible, or something, anything, that'll keep vampires away the next time he goes to the store.

 

Yuta doesn't get it, really, even if Taeyong's a picky eater does it really matter who he gets blood from? He is starving after all, isn't he? Why is he going through all this suffering? Why doesn't he just pick a random stranger, one whose name isn't Yuta, and bite them? Well, whatever, what Taeyong does is none of Yuta's business.

 

Now that Yuta's all alone this would be the perfect opportunity to start planning out that story he says he's going to write. At the very least he could decide what genre it's going to be, but of course Yuta does what he does best instead, he procrastinates.Yuta goes through all the books he has thrown on the ground and gathers up the ones that have anything to do with vampires. See, Yuta would be writing right now...but he has to find out a way to either get rid of the monster in his apartment building or to protect himself from Taeyong in case that hungry beast changes his mind and comes back for Yuta's blood. Yeah. Yeah, safety first.

 

Within the first few minutes of his research he comes across a problem. See the thing is, Yuta wants to get rid of Taeyong but he doesn't want to get rid of him, does that make sense? He doesn't want to do something extreme like set him on fire, or cut his head off, and he definitely doesn't want to try stabbing Taeyong in the heart or drowning him. Those things are way too much, how could he do something like that to him? Taeyong may be scary but does he deserve to die in those horrible ways? Definitely not. Does he deserve to die at all...? ...No?

 

Yuta groans as he reads yet another gruesome solution to his vampire problem. This is going to sound dumb, but why can't one of Yuta's options be asking Taeyong nicely to leave him alone? Why do all the answers to his problem have to be so bloody and messed up? Wearing a cross and eating a shit load of garlic or carrying it around seem like the only good options, but Yuta has neither of those things in his apartment right now. Oh! Oh! Jaehyun loves to cook, he has to have garlic in his apartment. Yuta's a genius. He checks one more book to see if there's any nonviolent ways to keep Taeyong away but when he doesn't find one he heaves a long sigh. _Seriously, I'm not trying to kill the guy._

 

Yuta checks the time on his phone, he's not sure if Jaehyun will even be awake at eleven at night. Jaehyun's not like Yuta, once the sun goes down Jaehyun actually goes to sleep instead of staring at a computer screen for hours and hours. God, Yuta envies that kid. Anyways, if Jaehyun is sleeping then he needs to wake up because this is a matter of life and death!

 

Yuta slowly opens his front door and once he's sure that Taeyong isn't in the hallway, he rushes over to the elevator. Wait, but what if he's inside the elevator? Should he take the stairs instead? Oh, but what if Taeyong decides to take the stairs at the same time Yuta does? Damn it! He's screwed either way, isn't he?

 

The elevator doors pull apart and Taeyong's nowhere in sight. Okay, good, this is good. Yuta steps inside and closes his eyes, silently hoping that Taeyong won't show up unexpectedly like he did the last time Yuta rode the elevator. It won't take long to get garlic from Jaehyun, it'll be super quick and afterwards Yuta can hurry back home. And if he's lucky, Taeyong won't try and ride the elevator while Yuta's on his way back to the second floor either.

 

Yuta makes it to the fifth floor without running into any scary vampires, and as soon as the elevator opens he wants to run down the hall as quickly as possible, but all of a sudden he remembers that Taeyong lives on the fifth floor too and freezes. Oh, man, things just keep getting worse. If he doesn't want Taeyong to know he's on the fifth floor he should be extra quiet. But that's just not something Yuta can do. He knows he shouldn't go running through the halls and he realizes banging on Jaehyun's door wouldn't exactly be discreet either, but that's exactly what he does. Yuta takes a deep breath and runs all the way down the long hall, and once he's in front of a dark brown door that has the numbers 514 on it, he bangs on it.

 

If Yuta tells Jaehyun all about his encounter with a vampire will he believe him? Probably not, knowing Jaehyun he'll laugh at Yuta and tell him to stop reading all those scary stories he likes to read. Ooh, maybe Yuta should write a horror novel. That's actually not a bad idea, who doesn't love a good scary story?

 

Yuta's luck only seems to be getting better, and as of now he thinks it's totally possible for him to make it back to his apartment without running into Taeyong. Jaehyun's awake, he's actually awake for once, and as soon as he opens the door he gives Yuta a weird look, "What's wrong?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. _There's a starving vampire in the building! We have to move far, far away and start a new life._ Okay, maybe that's a bit much, but they should both consider finding a new place to live in. "I need garlic," Yuta announces, getting straight to the point.

 

"Garlic?" Jaehyun repeats, sounding a little confused.

 

"I need a lot of it."

 

"Why...?"

 

 _Will he believe me if I tell him it's to keep vampires away?_ Probably not. But what else is Yuta supposed to say? Jaehyun knows he doesn't cook, so if he says it's for a dish he probably won't believe his little lie. Damn it, he should have thought of an excuse before he came up here. "I just need some," Yuta replies once he realizes he's not going to be able to come up with a good excuse on the spot. "Umm.." Jaehyun says, "I don't know if I have any.." How can he not have any garlic? If Yuta's learned anything from all those cooking magazines he's pointlessly read, it's that all good chefs keep garlic in their kitchen. Maybe Jaehyun already knows about Taeyong, and maybe he's hogging up all the garlic for himself. If that's the case then that's messed up, they should be working together to increase their chances of survival!

 

Jaehyun steps to the side, letting Yuta into his apartment, It's freezing inside and if the TV weren't on in the living room everything would be completely dark. Jaehyun has to be at least half vampire because the man spends way too much time in the dark. And okay, it's eleven p.m right now and things are supposed to be dark, but Jaehyun keeps his apartment like this even during the day. If Jaehyun's a vampire that would explain why his skin is always so cold and why he doesn't have garlic in his apartment! And now that Yuta thinks about it he's never actually seen Jaehyun go outside during the daytime either! Wait, no, yes he has. Okay, Yuta's just paranoid.

 

Jaehyun, who may or may not be half vampire, starts to lead Yuta into his kitchen but suddenly stops, "Oh, by the way, this is Taeyong, " he says, pointing over to his couch. Oh. Yuta didn't even see that blood thirsty creature, and this is why he needs some type of protection. There are going to be times when Yuta won't be able to see Taeyong and times when Taeyong could pop up unexpectedly too, so Yuta needs to get ready for anything and everything. "Taeyong, this is Yu—" Yuta jumps in front of Jaehyun, stretching his arms out wide to shield his best friend. Jaehyun stops mid sentence and sighs, "What are you doing?" He asks.

 

"Protecting you," Yuta replies.

 

"From?"

 

"Do you know what he is?"

 

"My neighbor."

 

Yuta nods, "That's right, a v— wait, your neighbor?" Jaehyun and Yuta shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other, if Jaehyun was living next door to a vampire he should have told Yuta! Or maybe he really doesn't know Taeyong's true identity. Oh, Jaehyun, you poor, ignorant fool. "He's a vampire!" Yuta announces. Jaehyun snorts, "A what?" He asks. He may not believe Yuta right now but one day they're going to look back on today and he's going to thank Yuta for saving him from that monster. "He's a vampire!" Yuta repeats.

 

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong start to laugh, and Yuta's cheeks heat up. "Don't listen to him, Taeyong. He's weird." Jaehyun chuckles as he moves around Yuta to get to his kitchen. Maybe Yuta shouldn't save this kid after all, yeah, he could always just let Taeyong eat him. "Jaehyun, I'm serious!" Yuta says as he hurries after him, "Okay, so I know this sounds crazy.. but I met him this morning..." He whispers. Oh, what's the point of whispering? Taeyong's still going to be able to hear Yuta even if he whispers. Vampires have excellent hearing, you know. "Taeyong?" Jaehyun asks. Who else?! Yuta nods, "And, like, he fainted in the elevator, s—"

 

Jaehyun gasps, "Taeyong, oh, my god, did you faint this morning?" _I'm not done with my story_ , Yuta thinks as another frown makes its way across his lips. "I don't think so," Taeyong replies. What, how can he not remember fainting in the elevator and scaring the hell out of Yuta? He's lying, right? He has to be. Taeyong's obviously the liar here, but of course Jaehyun thinks Yuta's the one who's lying instead. "Maybe you have Taeyong mistaken for some other person," Jaehyun says as he looks through his fridge.

 

Yuta groans, "I'm serious, Taeyong fainted in the elevator and I thought he was dead, but the next thing I know he starts groaning, right?" Jaehyun doesn't reply. "And, so, I tried to get him to the hospital but he didn't want to go outside, and do you know why?" Yuta asks.

 

"Because it's hot out?"

 

"No! Because vampires hate the sunlight!"

 

"Right."

 

"And anyways, he refused to go outside and he was all like, "I'll be fine once I get something to drink." So, I took him up to my apartment and..." Yuta tries to tell the rest of his story, but Jaehyun cuts him off, "Yuta, look, I think you need to go to bed, man." What Yuta needs to do is get himself and his best friend out of this apartment as fast as possible. Jaehyun closes his fridge with a sigh, "I don't have any garlic." _You better buy some then and a lot of it_. "I have some garlic powder..." Is that even close to the same thing? Whatever, Yuta will take what he can get. "Jaehyun, I'm telling you the truth, he's a vampire. Go over there and feel his arm, he'll be Ice cold!" Wait, maybe he shouldn't go and do something like that, what if Taeyong tries to bite him?

 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, "So am I," he replies, holding out an arm for Yuta to feel. Yuta clicks his tongue, "Alright, then go over there and feel his neck! I bet you he won't have a pulse." That's yet another bad suggestion and he's kind of happy when Jaehyun refuses to go through with his request. "That's weird," Jaehyun says, shaking his head. Yeah...it kind of is, isn't it? As soon as Jaehyun hands the garlic powder over to him, Yuta storms across the room, "I'll prove to you that he's a vampire."

 

"You really need to go to bed," Jaehyun mutters from behind him.

 

Yuta stands in front of Taeyong and motions for Jaehyun to stand besides him. Once he's next to him, Yuta points the bottle of garlic powder towards Taeyong, "Open your mouth," he orders.

 

Jaehyun runs his hands over his face and releases a long sigh, "Yuta, what are you doing?!" He groans, "This is so weird."

 

"Open your mouth," Yuta orders again after Taeyong just stares at him wordlessly.

 

"Taeyong, I am so sorry for all of this. I don't know what's wrong with him," Jaehyun says.

 

"It's fine," Taeyong grins before opening his mouth. In Yuta's head he imagined that Taeyong would open his mouth and inside it there would be two sets of sharp, pointy fangs, and after Taeyong revealed his true identity, Yuta would be able to laugh in Jaehyun's face and be all like, "See? I told you he was a vampire!" That's not what happens though.

 

What happens is Taeyong opens his mouth and inside it he has two rows of perfectly normal looking teeth. Yuta suddenly feels exhausted again, "Where are your fangs...?" He asks in a tiny voice. Come to think of it, Yuta's not sure if he's even seen Taeyong's fangs in the first place. Man, he really should start thinking things through. Heat rises in his cheeks again, "I...I swear he's a vampire," He whispers. How can Taeyong not have fangs? Where are his fangs!?

 

Another idea pops up in his head all of a sudden and Yuta gasps, "Jaehyun, go get me a mirror!" This has to work, everyone knows that vampires don't have a reflexion. Jaehyun scoffs, "Yuta, he's not a v—"

 

"Just get me a mirror."

 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, "Okay, but you're going to be super embarrassed when you find out he has a reflection." He mutters as he heads to his bedroom. That's not going to happen because it's impossible for Taeyong to have a reflection. "Where are your fangs?" Yuta asks with a frown. Another smug smile spreads across Taeyong's lips, "Come closer and I'll show you them." Um, that's not going to happen. Yuta's smart enough to know that the moment he gets close enough to Taeyong he'll grab him and bite his neck. "Just wait," he says, pointing at Taeyong, "I'm going to prove that you're a vampire."

 

"Then what?"

 

And then...and then...Yuta isn't quite sure what's going to happen after he exposes Taeyong's true identity, but If everything goes right, hopefully Jaehyun will find out the truth about his neighbor and afterwards he and Yuta can chase Taeyong away together. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to Yuta. Jaehyun returns with a dark blue hand held mirror. "Stand behind him," Yuta orders. With a small sigh, Jaehyun stands behind Taeyong and holds the mirror out in front of him. And Jaehyun's going to realize Yuta's right in 3...2... Jaehyun gasps, "Oh my gosh!" _I told you he was a vampire. I told you, I told you, I to—_ "He has a reflection." Jaehyun says with false disbelief, "Wow, we better call the local news because this... This is something big." What? Did..did Jaehyun just say Taeyong has a reflection?

 

Taeyong winks at Yuta, "I think this is just his way of telling me I'm handsome." Yuta wants to scream. What kind of vampire is Taeyong?! What kind of vampire doesn't have fangs? What kind of vampire has a reflection?! First thing in the morning Yuta needs to buy some more books about vampires because right now he's so freaking confused.

 

Jaehyun walks over to Yuta and puts his arm around his shoulder, "Okay, time for you to go home." No! Yuta's not going to stand here and have Jaehyun think he's a liar! He has one last bad idea, he really shouldn't go through with it because it might get him killed, but regardless of that Yuta unscrews the cap on the bottle in his hand. "That smells horrible," Taeyong whines. That's all he's going to say? He's not going to say, 'Please get that away from me' or beg Yuta to put the cap back on? _Aren't you scared?! How can you not be scared of this stuff?_ Yuta glances over at Jaehyun and, it's obvious that Jaehyun thinks he's lost it. _Please work, please work...oh, god, please work_ , Yuta thinks as he throws garlic powder on Taeyong. Once again things don't go the way he planned. Man, he's so dead.

 

Jaehyun gasps, "Yuta!" He yells, "What the hell, man? Why'd you do that?!" To...to prove that Taeyong was a vampire? And now Yuta doesn't have any garlic at all. Yeah...that really wasn't the best idea he had tonight. Taeyong stands up from the couch and quickly starts to brush the garlic powder off of himself. It didn't work, If garlic won't work what will? Taeyong starts to sneeze but other than that he shows no reaction to the garlic powder. Okay, obviously all the books in Yuta's apartment are useless and he wasted hours and hours reading them for nothing.

 

Jaehyun repeatedly apologizes to Taeyong, and Yuta frowns. Jaehyun wouldn't have to say sorry if Taeyong would have reacted to garlic like a normal vampire would have! He should have hissed at it and ran away, or when Yuta dumped the garlic powder on him his skin should have started burning. Wait. Is that what's supposed to happen? Also that second thing is horrible, why did Yuta risk burning Taeyong's skin off? The whole reason he wanted garlic was so he could scare Taeyong off without hurting him.

 

Yuta's a jerk. A big jerk with a whole bunch of dumb ideas. "Uh...Taeyong, I'm sorry.." He says with a sigh. _Man, why'd I go and throw that crap all over him?_ "It's okay," Taeyong mutters in response, "I have to," he pauses to sneeze again before continuing his sentence, "Go. See you later, Jaehyun." He says before rushing out of the apartment. Yuta really doesn't want to look at Jaehyun right now, he's afraid of the face he's going to see once he looks at him. "Leave," Jaehyun says in a tone that's far from friendly. Yikes.

 

"Jae—"

 

 

"Leave."

 

 _Okay, it was good talking to you too, pal._ Yuta chuckles nervously, "Uh, then, I'll talk to you in the morning.. " he doesn't get a reply from Jaehyun, but it's okay! It's not like being ignored hurts Yuta's feelings or anything anyways. He quickly leaves Jaehyun's apartment and finds Taeyong's across the hall, fumbling with his keys, "You got that crap in my nose," he complains. "I...I'm sorry," Yuta mutters. Now this is the part where Yuta's supposed to go running back down the hall towards the elevator in case Taeyong's just as pissed as Jaehyun is and attacks him, but Yuta stays where he is and watches Taeyong try to unlock his front door instead, "Um..can I talk to you?" He asks, "It won't take more than two minutes.

 

Taeyong turns around and looks at Yuta with watery eyes. _Oh, he's so dramatic sometimes, is he really crying over some garlic in his nose?_ "I'm not crying!" Taeyong says with a scowl. _Okay, sure_. "But, sure, come in I want to speak with you too." Oh. Yuta doesn't like the sound of that. Taeyong finally gets his door open, it took him long enough, and rushes inside. _All i have to do is say sorry one more time and leave._ Yuta takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down as he enters the apartment.

 

The inside of Taeyong's home is completely dark and Yuta's poor heart races as he tries to figure out where Taeyong's at. Oh, this is a recipe for disaster. Yuta keeps his back against the front door, he doesn't think Taeyong will kick his ass or bite him but he gets ready to run anyways. "So, um, are you okay.." He asks. Well, obviously he's not okay, he wouldn't be crying if he was okay. "What do you think?!" Taeyong replies from somewhere.

 

Yuta thinks, no, he knows he messed up big time. He hears Taeyong's heavy footsteps along with some sneezing here and there but no matter how hard he tries he still can't figure out that monster's exact location. "Umm...so yeah, I'm sorry." Yuta says, he waits for a response but doesn't get one. Oh, things are worse than he thought, arent they? "And... just stay away from Jaehyun and I...and we'll stay away from you, okay?"

 

"Jaehyun's my friend," Taeyong replies, his voice is faint and he sounds like he's far away but Yuta still can't relax. Yuta has trouble believing that his best friend would ever be friends with a vampire. "Stay away from him!" He says, voice slightly raised, "Or...or else.." Or else what? What is Yuta going to do if Taeyong tries to do something to Jaehyun? Nothing, nothing at all because he doesn't have the slightest clue how to keep Taeyong away from him and Jaehyun. "If you think I'm going to stay away from my friend just because you tell me to then you're dead wrong," Taeyong finally says after a long moment of silence.

 

"You're a monster!" Yuta frowns, "You drink people's blood, and..and, you kill them."

 

"I've never hurt anyone, " Taeyong replies and suddenly he sounds a lot closer than he was before. "But you, you've tried to kill me twice today and even threatened to kill me." _Uh, well, um...yeah, okay you're right._ "I'm scared..." Yuta confesses.

 

The apartment becomes bright all of a sudden and Yuta has to close his eyes momentarily. When he finally gets to look at Taeyong again he has to hold back a gasp. Maybe that garlic powder worked after all. Yuta isn't a vampire expert but he doesn't think they're supposed to have red patches and tiny bumps all over their skin. Whoops. "I'm scared too, every time you show up you try to hurt me!" Taeyong frowns. Well...well.. Yuta has nothing to say to that. "I'm scared but have I ever freaked out and tried to kill you?" No. Yuta lowers his head and sighs, "Okay, I get it now. I've done some messed up things and I'm sorry."

 

Taeyong sighs, "I guess I forgive you." _You guess? What kind of answer is that? You either forgive me or you don't._ "Can you leave now? I'm tired." A vampire tired during the night? That just doesn't make any sense. Taeyong really is a weird guy. "Aren't you supposed to be up all night? Why are you going to sleep?" Yuta asks.

 

"I can't feel pain in my sleep."

 

Wow, okay, that's one of the saddest things Yuta's heard in his entire life. He thought Taeyong would say something like, "Because I'm tired," or "Because I want to." But, no, he had to go and say that. Wow..that was just...wow. Yuta sucks in a shaky breath, "Does it really matter whose blood you drink? Like, are you really going to suf—"

 

"Yes."

 

"That's ri—"

 

"Yuta, it's late and I'm tired."

 

"You should jus—"

 

"Leave," Taeyong orders. He's really just going to starve if Yuta doesn't give him any of his blood?! That's ridiculous! Why does Yuta have to be the one to give up his blood? Why can't it be someone else?! What a stubborn guy!

 

Yuta sighs, "Okay, look, i—" Taeyong groans loudly. _Oh, am I annoying you? "_ Yuta, please leave," he mutters. Fine. Yuta had something important to say, but Taeyong wouldn't let him talk! Whatever, it doesn't matter, that stubborn pink haired guy can stay hungry then. Yuta doesn't care.


	4. Bite me

Yuta rushes into the elevator and pushes the button with a number five on it. Hopefully today will be the day Jaehyun finally forgives him. His ride up to the fifth floor is once again vampire free and for some reason it makes Yuta feel strange. The apartment building is pretty big so he shouldn't expect to see Taeyong all the time, but it still kind of seems weird that Yuta hasn't seen him around these past few days. Is he okay? Well...if he isn't doing well that's his own fault, it's not like Yuta didn't want to help him out the other night, because he did, but Taeyong threw him out of his apartment before he could help him out. So, If Taeyong's still starving that's his own problem.

 

After knocking on Jaehyun's door, Yuta turns around and stares at the apartment across the hall. _Seriously, if he would have just listened to me for two seconds everyone would have been happy, but nooo._ Whatever, Yuta's done thinking about Taeyong. D-o-n-e, done. What if Taeyong's dead though? Wasn't he the one who said he might die if he didn't get some blood soon? Hey, hey, there's no reason to think those types of thoughts. Yuta said he was done thinking about Taeyong, so he should stop thinking about him right now. Jaehyun opens his door with a loud sigh, "What?"

 

"You aren't still mad at me, are you?" Yuta asks right away.

 

Jaehyun nods, "I am. " _Oh, come on It's been like four days._ A pout forms on Yuta's lips, "Come on I said sorry and everything!" He whines.

 

"I know you did, but I'm still mad at you," Jaehyun replies.

 

  
If Yuta and Jaehyun stop being friends it'll be all Taeyong's fault. "Jaehyun, I'm really, really sorry for throwing that crap all over your guest." _Forgive me already, I miss hanging out with you._ "Like, I spent all day reading these weird stories about vampires and, just, I don't know...I just freaked myself out and...thought Taeyong was a vampire?"

 

"The one you should be apologizing to is poor Taeyong."

 

"I did and he forgave me!"

 

"Really?"

 

Yuta nods, "So, will you forgive me too?" He grins, "Please, please, please?!" He begs. This doesn't feel like the proper way to get someone to forgive him but Yuta doesn't know how else to apologize to Jaehyun. Jaehyun stays silent for a painfully long moment before heaving another small sigh, "Okay, but you better not do something like that again." Oh, Yuta's definitely learned from his mistakes and from now on he's going to think before he acts. He grins, "Okay!"

 

Jaehyun returns Yuta's smile and motions for him to come inside his apartment, "You have no idea how embarrassed I was the other night." He complains as he leads him over to the large couch in the center of the room. _Um, no, you have no idea how embarrassed I was last night_. "I'm sorry, man. Like I said I was reading some really freaky stories and, I don't know, I just freaked out," Yuta mutters, "What was he doing here anyways?" He asks as they take a seat.

 

 

Yuta didn't think about this the other night because he was more focused on getting garlic and trying to prove that Taeyong was a vampire, but after everything was said and done he couldn't help but wonder what Taeyong and Jaehyun were doing all alone and in the dark at eleven at night. _Don't tell me you're dating him..._ Yuta nudges Jaehyun with his elbow, "You guys weren't doing anything inappropriate, right?" That came out sounding like a joke, but Yuta's seriously afraid that Jaehyun and Taeyong might be sleeping with each other.

 

Jaehyun grins, "Maybe we were, maybe we weren't."

 

Yuta forces out a laugh, "Seriously, did you do something with him or not?" _You better say no or else I'm going to have to have another talk with that vampire._ Jaehyun shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe. My memory's kind of bad, you know?" He replies before giving Yuta a smug smile. Yuta just got out of bed and he already needs to go lie down for the next three days. What is Jaehyun saying right now? "Jaehyun, if you two slept tog—"

 

"Why does it matter if I slept with him or not?"

  
Because what if while Jaehyun and Taeyong were doing the nasty, Jaehyun was all caught up in the moment and he tossed his head back, allowing Taeyong to take advantage of the situation and bite him? Huh, what if Yuta's best friend is going to turn into a vampire at any moment now? If Jaehyun got bit, he and Yuta have to hurry up and figure out how to make him better again. "Um...because...I don't know, I'm just curious," Yuta says, "He doesn't really look like your type though."

 

Jaehyun grins again. Oh, no, Yuta knows that look. "Oh, he's definitely my type, but I don't think he likes me like that." _Does that mean they didn't sleep together? Please tell me it means they didn't sleep together._ Jaehyun sighs, "He's so sweet." Sweet? That's a weird word to use to describe a monster. "And he's really funny and cute, and..." Um, Taeyong doesn't seem like any of those things but okay. Yuta wants to say, 'You shouldn't like a monster.' But since he has to act like Taeyong isn't a vampire, he changes the subject, "So...how long have you known him?"

 

 

"Six months."

 

Six months...There's been a vampire living in the building for at least six months and Yuta's just now finding out about him?! God, that's horrifying. "I just happened to see him one day and he had a whole bunch of groceries..." _Oh, man, he's going to tell me how he fell in love with him, isn't he? Why do you have to like him, why can't you like a nice human boy?_ "Anyways, I asked him if he likes to cook and he said he did, and..." On the inside Yuta releases a loud groan, on the outside though, he smiles as he listens to his friend's story. _I bet he likes to cook and eat humans_. Okay, he probably doesn't do that, if vampires did something that awful Yuta probably would have read about it.

 

Jaehyun grins, " Yuta, he's the man of my dreams, okay?" He announces boldly, "I'm telling you, he's like the sweetest guy ever and, like, you should taste his cooking." Yuta just doesn't get it, Why would a vampire be interested in cooking in the first place? It's not like he eats regular human food anyways, so why waste his time cooking? Taeyong just continues to confuse the hell out of Yuta. Jaehyun sinks down into his seat, "I'm getting really worried about him though." _Don't waste your time worrying about some vampire._ "Why?" Yuta asks.

 

Jaehyun glances over at him and heaves yet another sigh, "He's looked so sick these last few days." Well, duh, he's starving. "And I kept asking him if he was okay and if he wanted to go to the hospital..." _Let me guess, he said he was fine._ "But he just smiled and said he was okay." God, why does Taeyong have to be like this? Why does he have to make everyo— Jaehyun, why does he have to make Jaehyun worry? He's an adult, why can't he take care of himself? "I'm sure he's fine," Yuta mutters.

 

"I hope so...I haven't heard from him in like three days."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah.. I don't know if he's mad at me or if something happened or..." Jaehyun groans, "Like he's not responding to my texts or anything, and yesterday when I went across the hall he didn't answer the door either."

 

Yuta said he wasn't going to worry about Taeyong and he should stick to his word. Really, why should he care about some vampire he's ran into like twice? If he's going to worry about anyone it should be Jaehyun, that poor kid's in love with a monster! "I'm sure he's okay," he puts a hand on Jaehyun's shoulder, "He's probably just busy." _Yeah, yeah, that's it. He's probably just busy or something. Everything's okay._ "But he's never done something like this before..." Jaehyun whines. Well, that doesn't sound good. " Well..." Yuta says, biting his bottom lip, "Maybe he wasn't busy before.."

 

 

  
XXX

 

  
There has to be something wrong with Yuta, Jaehyun's words shouldn't be getting to him like this. Seriously, it's just Taeyong. Taeyong, who is a starving vampire. Why should Yuta waste his time caring about that guy? Isn't one less vampire in this world a good thing? It is! With Taeyong gone, countless people are safe and Yuta doesn't have to be scared any more or carry around stinky vegetables either. Yeah, Everything worked out fine in the end.

  
Yuta feels conflicted. How is else is he supposed to feel though?! Huh, how is he supposed to feel about a vampire living on the fifth floor? How is he supposed to feel about said vampire going hungry? And most importantly how is he supposed to feel about Taeyong dying?! If someone could give Yuta the answers to his questions that would be great. A good part of Yuta is telling him that he definitely shouldn't care about Taeyong, that he should be scared of him and keep his distance. But there's something else inside Yuta that just can't stand the thought of Taeyong suffering anymore and doesn't want to see him die.

  
_I can't do this anymore_ , Yuta thinks as he walks back and forth from his kitchen to his living room. _Is he really dead?_ Taeyong definitely could be but Yuta won't know until he goes and checks on him. That's not going to happen though, there's no way he's going to go up the fifth floor to check on some guy he barely even knows. No. What he's going to do is get his home cleaned up and afterwards he's going to sit down and have a nice dinner. Yeah, he should worry about himself instead of worrying about some stranger.

 

Instead of doing what he says he's going to do though, Yuta runs down the hall. No, wait, um, actually what he does is he speed walks out of his apartment and down the hallway before climbing into the elevator. Yeah..that's it. Jaehyun was worried sick earlier, and Yuta should really check on Taeyong for him. There's no other reasons behind it, this is for Jaehyun. He deserves to know how Taeyong's doing, after all he is the one who likes him. Yuta reaches the end of the hall on the fifth floor and stares at Taeyong's front door. _Okay, if he doesn't answer the door by the count of ten, I'm leaving._

 

  
Yuta knocks on the wooden door in front of him. _Okay...one...two...._ He's not really dead, right? Like fainting in the elevator was his wake up call, right? He's actually alive and has a full stomach, right? Right. That's probably what happened. Yuta should just turn around and go back home, there's no reason to check on Taeyong. Pft, he's fine.

 

No matter how many times Yuta tells himself that he should go home he remains in front of Taeyong's door. He can't do it, he can't turn back around. This is so annoying. Once the ten seconds are up Yuta doesn't know what to do, what a shocker. Honestly if Taeyong really is dead Yuta's going to be mad because he was seriously considering letting Taeyong drink his blood the other night. _Seriously, answer the door._ Yuta bangs his fist against the door again and waits another twenty seconds. _Come on, I know you're in there, you can't go outside right now so you have to be home._ This is starting to get frustrating and Yuta just wants to kick the door down. Should he do that? He'll definitely know all the answers to his questions if he kicks the door down and just goes inside. But, the funny thing is, now that he's standing here he's kind of afraid to know what kind of condition Taeyong's in. Jeez, seriously, what's with him?

 

Yuta sighs. _If you're in there and just waiting for me to leave I'm going to be seriously pissed. "_ Taeyong.." He calls out quietly, "Hey, Taeyong..." He says a little louder as he taps his knuckles harder against the door. Okay, what the hell? He's knocked on the door three times now and Taeyong still isn't answering the door. "Taeyong, come on, please.." If Taeyong answers the door Yuta swears he's going to be a lot nicer to him. Seriously! He's going to stop being such a jerk and he's going to let Taeyong live a peaceful life.

 

Yuta rests his head against the cool wooden surface in front of him. "Taeyong, please, I just want to see you, okay? I promise I won't freak out and throw garlic powder all over you again." _Please_. Just as Yuta's eyes start to water he hears the sound of a lock clicking. Jeez, this is going to be embarrassing. Taeyong's not actually opening the door, right? Yuta takes everything back, as soon as that door's opened he's going to kick Taeyong in the shin. "Why are you here?" Taeyong asks as soon as he opens the door. He rests his head against the door frame and sighs, "I thought you were going to stay away from me."

 

 

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Yuta says, keeping both his head and his voice down.

 

"Why?"

 

"I mean..who just disappears for like three or four days, do you have any idea how worried Jaehyun is?"

 

"Weren't you the one who told me to stay away from him?" Taeyong asks. Yeah, but wasn't Taeyong the one who said he wasn't going to stay away from Jaehyun just because he told him to?! "Look, I've just been really tired lately, okay?" No, it's not okay. "Neither of you have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Taeyong gives him a small smile, "Go back home, I'm tired." Yuta doesn't move a muscle, "Um.." _Just say it, it's two simple words. Say it. "_ Taeyong, can I come in...I want to say something," He whispers.

 

"No."

 

"Taeyong, please."

 

Taeyong extends his arm, and Yuta jumps slightly. He flinched for nothing though, because all Taeyong does is put a hand on top of Yuta's head, "Don't feel bad for a monster like me, okay?" He says as he ruffles his hair. God, everything Yuta's said is starting to come back to haunt him. "I'm sorry, alright? I've said and done some really messed up things to you."

 

 

"I forgive you, now go home," Taeyong orders.

 

"I can't!"

 

"Why?"

 

Yuta takes a deep breath, "Okay, listen, I'm only going to say this once..." He mutters, "I changed my mind, okay? Go ahead and bite me." God, he really said it. There's no going back now. But whatever it's fine, Yuta can handle losing a little bit of blood anyways. Yeah, this is fine. Taeyong raises an eyebrow, "What?" _Don't make me say it again. I don't think I can do it, man._

 

"Bite me."

 

"Yuta..."

 

"Just do it, alright?"

 

Yuta doesn't know how much longer he's going to be able to act like he's brave, so Taeyong needs to hurry up and bite him. Taeyong gives him another small smile, "Yuta, you don't have to do this, alright?" Oh, yes he does because Taeyong is a stubborn vampire who doesn't want to drink anyone else's blood. And plus he's probably been suffering for a long time now and all Yuta's done is make things worse for him. "Look, I'm willing to let you bite me this one time, so what's the problem?" Yuta asks.

 

Taeyong heaves a small sigh then motions for Yuta to come inside his apartment, "It'll hurt." _I bet starving hurts a lot more than a little bite on the neck_. "It's fine, just hurry up," Yuta mumbles. _Seriously, let's just get this over with_. Taeyong rests his forehead against Yuta's, "Thank you," he whispers. Yuta locks eyes with Taeyong for a good two seconds before he has to look down at his feet, "I mean..if I didn't do this you'd ask Jaehyun for some of his blood, right?" And knowing Jaehyun he'd probably let Taeyong feast until there was no blood left in his body. "I wouldn't have asked him," Taeyong replies. Yuta doesn't believe him. Taeyong said he doesn't drink from strangers and if Jaehyun's his friend like he says he is then there shouldn't be a reason why he doesn't want to drink his blood. "Well, whatever..Anyways you really better hurry up a—"

 

God, Yuta's a coward. The moment Taeyong bends down and looks likes he's ready to bite him, Yuta shrugs his shoulders, "Wait, wait, wait...hold on!" He yells. Really what's the big deal? it's just a little bite. Oh, but Taeyong said it'll hurt. The pain probably won't last long though, Yuta needs to stop overreacting. "Okay, on three, okay!?" He says, voice trembling slightly. Alright, it's okay. Jaehyun said Taeyong was a nice guy, and nice guys definitely don't suck all the blood from people's bodies. Yuta's going to be fine. He shuts his eyes, "One...two...three." Something cold touches his neck and he once again finds himself shrugging his shoulders. "Yuta, you're really sweet and I appreciate this...but go home." Why doesn't Taeyong understand that Yuta can't leave? He can't just go home and pretend like everything's fine and let Taeyong starve. He just can't. Yuta slowly opens his eyes and finds Taeyong's hand against the side of his neck. He was afraid for nothing...Great. "Just...I don't know, turn the lights off or something." He orders, "I'll be fine, just do it."

 

"Yuta, I can't bite you if you don't relax," Taeyong sighs.

 

"Okay, then can you bite me somewhere else?"

 

"Your wrist."

 

Well, having his wrist bitten is certainly a lot less scary than having his neck bitten. Yeah, Taeyong should just do that then. Yuta holds his arm out and Taeyong just stares at him. "Look, I want you to do this," Yuta confesses, "I don't want you to suffer anymore..." Taeyong grabs a hold of his arm, "This is your last chance to change your mind." _I'm not going to change my mind, just bite me_. Taeyong leans down, and at long last Yuta sees those long, pointy fangs that he so desperately wanted to see the other night. He yanks his arm away from Taeyong, "Don't!" He yells, holding his arm against his chest. He bites his bottom lip, "Wait, um..is there anywhere else you can bite me...?"

 

"Yuta, go home. "

 

"No. No, listen, Taeyong, I can't just let you starve."

 

Taeyong closes his eyes _. I know, I know, I'm being really annoying right now._ _I'm sorry_. "Yuta let's go sit down on the couch," He says with a sigh. What? Yuta didn't come here to talk he came here to feed Taeyong. "But," Yuta starts to complain but Taeyong puts an end to that quickly, "Let's just talk for a little bit." But.. What if Taeyong faints or falls asleep while they're talking? What if this is all a clever trick to get Yuta to forget why he came here? And the most important question is, what happens if Taeyong kicks Yuta out again before he gets to drink his blood?

 

Yuta sits down at one end of the couch and Taeyong sits down at the other. In all honesty he thought things were going to be awkward between the two of them and that neither of them were going to start a conversation with the other. Boy, was he wrong. "So, what do you do for a living?" Taeyong asks.

 

 

"I'm an author."

 

"What kind of books do write?"

 

If Yuta would have known earlier that they were going to talk about his career, he would have brought some of his novels over to show Taeyong. Whatever, there's always next time. Wait, next time? Yuta's pretty sure there won't be a next time. "Okay, I know I should stick with what I'm good with but that's boring. I like to try out different genres, you know?" Maybe he shouldn't though, because some genres are harder to write than others and Yuta always feels like a fool when he tries to write things like romance and comedy novels. Taeyong nods. "So...are you working on anything right now?" Is he working on anything right now? Haha...No. "Kind of..." Yuta lies. 

 

Taeyong rests his chin in the palm of his hand, "What kind of story is it going to be?" _How the heck should I know?!_ Alright, at first Yuta was excited to talk about himself but now Taeyong's asking too many questions. "It's going to be a horror novel," Yuta replies, though he's not entirely sure if his story is actually going to be a scary one since he's not too good at writing horror stories either. Taeyong's eyes widen. _Let's talk about you, please. "_ About!?" He asks as he moves a little closer to Yuta.

 

"I don't know yet." Yuta confesses.

 

"There should be vampires in it."

 

Yuta can't say 'Lame' out loud so instead he thinks it and Taeyong frowns, "Oh, okay. I see how it is." Wait. Taeyong isn't starting to get upset, right? Yuta didn't even say anything offensive how could he offend him?! Taeyong crosses his arms, "I bet it's going to have ghosts or zombies in it and that's what's really lame." If Yuta weren't trying to be a nicer person to Taeyong right now he'd tell him that he was wrong. Everyone knows zombies are way better than a bunch of vampires. Yuta shrugs, "Maybe it will, I haven't decided yet."

 

"Those things aren't real," Taeyong states.

 

"Um, you never know. I didn't think vampires were real until I met you!!"

 

"Well, okay... but doesn't the world have enough stories with ghosts and zombies in them?"

 

"Doesn't the world have enough vampire stories?"

 

Another scowl makes its way across Taeyong's face, "Personally I think the world doesn't have enough of them..." He sighs, "But I mean..if you don't want to write a story about a vampire, you don't have to." And there it is. Now an awkward silence is going to settle in the air, and Yuta's going to be left looking around the apartment because he has nothing else to do. He has no choice but to surrender, "Alright, fine, I'll think about making my protagonist a vampire." He groans. Taeyong lifts up a piece of his hair, "Make him have pink hair." He isn't serious right now, is he? Yuta rolls his eyes, "What kind of vamp—" Never mind. "Yes, okay I'll consider having a handsome pink haired vampire in my story."

 

"And he can start developing feelings fo—"

 

"For a human, right?" Yuta tilts his head back and groans loudly, "That's so lame."

 

"How is love lame?" Taeyong grumbles.

 

"There's already a bunch of vampire romance stories out there. Honestly the idea isn't fresh, man." Yuta complains, "Plus, I don't like writing romance scenes. I want my story to have a bunch of action in it!"

 

"I bet what you're going to write has already been done..." Taeyong mutters.

 

Yuta frowns, "I changed my mind, I don't want to write about some boring, old vampire."

 

Taeyong pouts, he actually pouts, Yuta can't believe this. "Boring, old vampire?" He nods, "Okay." Wait. No. Did Yuta accidentally offend him again? Man, even when he's trying not to be a dick, he still manages to act like one. He scoots a little closer to Taeyong and puts his hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean that you were lame..." That probably doesn't make things any better. "But, I'm a vampire and you think vampires ar—"

 

"No, not you!"

 

"But that means you think my family and friends are lame, old vampires, huh?"

 

Being nice really is harder than Yuta expected it to be. He always has to watch what he says and for someone like him that's no easy task. "I'm sorry.." He says, then quickly changes the subject, "Um.. So, I heard you like to cook." And suddenly Yuta's happy Jaehyun rambled on and on about his crush earlier. Taeyong grins, "I do." Seriously though? Yuta takes a moment to think of a polite way to ask Taeyong why he likes to cook, "Why, I mean... it's not like you eat human food..." That was polite, wasn't it? "I eat it sometimes, it's not filling at all, but I like to eat certain things," Taeyong replies. He really is such a weird vampire. "Besides most of the stuff I cook I give to Jaehyun." _Aw_. Yuta can't help but smile, "Ooh," he says, "Why, do you like him?"

 

Taeyong shakes his head, "No," he answers, placing his hand on Yuta's thigh, "I'm kind of interested in somebody though." _It's not me, it can't be me, tell me it's not me. Seriously, Taeyong?_ He gives Yuta's thigh a small squeeze, "What about you?" _Okay, yeah, he's definitely talking about me._ Wow, okay. Is this some kind of joke because if it is Yuta's not laughing. After everything's Yuta's done to him how can Taeyong say he's interested in him? Also, uh, sorry Jaehyun. Yuta points to himself, "Me? Oh...maybe, I don't know." Wait. What is he saying?

 

Yuta had a good few minutes of peace but now he's back to being confused and screaming thoughts in his head. ' _Oh..maybe, I don't know.' What does that even mean?_ he thinks as he repeats the sentence in his head. He either likes someone or he doesn't like someone, there's no maybes or I don't knows. Also, did Yuta sound flirty when he said that to Taeyong? Because he's starting to think he did and that's not what he meant to do. Or maybe he did, he's not sure. Taeyong hums in response, the long silence that Yuta was so afraid of finally arrives but surprisingly it doesn't last as long as he thought it would, "Can I touch you?" Taeyong whispers as he closes the rest of the space between him and Yuta. _Wow, we're just going to start doing that!_? Yuta takes a moment to think about Taeyong's question before giving him a small nod. "Can I ask you something?" He asks.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why me, like you said you don't like to drink from strangers, so why'd you ask me if you could drink some of my blood? " he asks, "Why didn't you ask one of your friends?"

 

"It'd be weird to ask a friend though and, I don't know, you seemed kinda nice I guess."

 

"Oh."

 

Taeyong starts to move closer to Yuta, and Yuta shuts his eyes. _This is it. He's finally going to do it. We talked a little and now that I've relaxed a little bit,  he's finally going to bite me._ _Okay, I'm not going to flinch_. Taeyong chuckles, "You really are cute," he whispers before placing a kiss against Yuta's shoulder. A kiss and one that's on his shoulder? Okay, Yuta wasn't prepared for that one. He opens his eyes again and stares at Taeyong. "Is it okay to kiss you?" Taeyong asks, "Because if it's not, I'll stop." Huh? Yuta and Taeyong kissing? Okay, first he wanted to sit down on the couch and have a nice talk and now he wants to kiss Yuta? At what point does he actually bite his neck?

 

Would it be weird if Yuta and Taeyong kissed? They haven't known each other for that long... But then again, it's not like Yuta's never kissed a stranger before. Yuta has done and said some mean things to Taeyong though, would it really be okay for them to kiss? He knows Taeyong forgave him and everything but is it too soon to be doing something like this? Maybe. In the end though it all comes down to how they both feel, right? Taeyong wants to kiss Yuta...and Yuta, well, he doesn't mind the thought of kissing Taeyong right now. "Go ahead," he whispers at long last.

 

This is supposed to be the part where Taeyong kisses Yuta, right? He's supposed to lean in close in a slow and seductive manner, keeping his eyes locked on Yuta's lips before he plants a kiss gently on them. At least that's what Yuta thought was going to happen! He closes his eyes and the next thing he knows he feels Taeyong's warm lips against his shoulder again. Uh, that's a little too far from his lips. He opens his eyes just in time to see Taeyong lean forward once again to peck his shoulder for a third time. That's still not his lips. Maybe Taeyong's too exhausted right now and has no idea where he's kissing, should Yuta speak up? Because right now there's nothing that great about a few kisses on his shoulder.

 

They lock eyes once again for a short moment and afterwards Taeyong's lips are back on Yuta's shoulder. God, he must really like kissing him there. Yuta parts his lips, fully ready to complain, that is, until Taeyong finally starts to press a series of slow kisses up his shoulder and towards his neck. _Okay, this is getting better_. Yuta's eyes fall shut once again, and a soft sigh leaves his mouth when Taeyong's lips finally make contact with his neck. _God, he smells so good_ , he finds himself thinking all of a sudden. Taeyong pauses for a brief second, "No," he whispers in a husky voice, "You're the one who smells good," He leaves one more quick kiss on Yuta's neck before straddling his hips.

 

Heat rises in Yuta's cheeks as he tries to fight off the weird thoughts starting to pop up in his head thanks to Taeyong. To distract himself, well, and because he wants to, Yuta slips his hands beneath Taeyong's T-shirt and caresses his icy sides. His fingers come to a sudden stop as soon as he glides them over Taeyong's ribs and feels the bones bulging from beneath his skin. _If I would ha—_ Taeyong goes still just as Yuta's about to let his thoughts run loose again. "Stop, it's not your fault," he mutters, "Don't feel bad."

 

Yuta clicks his tongue, "Who said I felt bad?" He grumbles. Yuta doesn't feel bad for Taeyong or anything, why would he? Taeyong did this to himself. Yuta doesn't care what condition Taeyong's in...Okay, obviously that's not true but Yuta doesn't want to admit that he's worried about Taeyong, not out loud at least. Yuta heaves a small sigh and afterwards he wraps his arms around Taeyong's waist and gives him a small hug, "I.." This Is too much. This is a little too intimate for them, isn't it? "I definitely don't care if y—" his comment dries up in his mouth and he rests his forehead against Taeyong's chest. He goes silent for a moment before muttering,"Can you just bite me now?"

 

"Lie down." Taeyong orders in a soft voice as he climbs off of his lap. A shiver runs down Yuta's spine and he gazes at Taeyong before taking a deep breath and giving him a small nod. _It's alright, he's not going to hurt me. Yeah, everything's fine._ His heart starts to race as he closes his eyes and lies back on the couch. _He's not a bad person, he's won't hurt me_. "Hey, it's really okay if you don't want to do this," Taeyong whispers. How many times does Yuta have to tell him that he wants to do this?! He's already made up his mind so Taeyong should just get everything over with and bite him. "Taeyong, hurry up." He replies, frowning. A short moment of silence passes before Taeyong exhales loudly, "Alright, alright," he mutters. _Thank you._

The couch dips and the next thing Yuta knows Taeyong's warm breath hits the side of his neck. Once again he presses a series of soft kisses against Yuta's skin, and Yuta's really glad he came up to the fifth floor now. Yeah, he probably should have checked on him earlier actually. When Taeyong nips a spot just below Yuta's ear, he tilts his head to the side and releases a happy sound.

 

It's not Yuta's fault, really, when thoughts like, ' _This feels so good,'_ and ' _Don't stop_.' Fill his head and he starts to forget why Taeyong's even kissing him in the first place. And it's certainly not his fault when his imagination starts to run wild and he starts to want more from Taeyong. Taeyong's taking way too long to bite him and Yuta wants to do more than just lie here and have Taeyong kiss him in the same spots over and over again. Don't get him wrong, he definitely likes the way Taeyong kisses and nibbles on his skin but it's not enough.

 

Yuta wants out of his pants, now, his cock aches and it's begging for someone, anyone to stroke it. And, well, if Yuta didn't think it would be totally inappropriate to pull his pants down, his dick would already be free by now. A small gasp falls from Yuta's mouth when Taeyong flicks his tongue over the side of his neck, "Give me your hand," He mutters, taking a small break from licking his skin. What? Okay, kissing is one thing, but isn't hand holding a little too much? "Why...?" Yuta asks.

 

"Just do it."

 

Yuta would roll his eyes if they were opened. He sighs and holds up a hand for Taeyong. _Seriously, what's the point of all this?_ He wonders. Taeyong threads their fingers together and places another open mouthed kiss against Yuta's neck, "I'm sorry," he mutters, "I'm really sorry." Yuta wants to ask what Taeyong's apologizing for but before he gets the chance to, a sharp pain shoots up his neck. "Ow, ow, Taeyong," Yuta whines as those sharp daggers Taeyong calls teeth dig into his flesh. He squeezes Taeyong's hand tightly and whimpers. This is ridiculous, Taeyong said it would hurt but this is a little too much. God, Yuta should have let him bite one of his wrists.

 

Yuta raises his free hand up to Taeyong's shoulder and digs his nails into his skin. "It hurts," he announces in a tiny voice and the man above him makes a muffled apology. Okay, would now be a bad time to change his mind and tell Taeyong he doesn't want to go through with this whole biting thing? Um, yeah, it probably would be. As soon as Taeyong parts his teeth, most of Yuta's pain disappears and he's left only with a small stinging sensation in his neck. Alright, this isn't so bad.

 

Taeyong starts to moan, and to be honest Yuta doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He tries to think of something to distract himself from the noises he's hearing. _Come on, come on. Think of something awful like a long math question._ Yeah, the problem with that is Yuta's not the best at math and he finds himself answering simple math equations, ones that don't distract him from the erotic sounds Taeyong's making or the throbbing sensation coming from his pants. I _give up,_ Yuta ends up thinking sooner rather than later.

 

Yuta does his best to fight off the needy thoughts that try to fill his head once again, but it's no use, they've returned once again. He can't help but wonder what happens next, what happens after Taeyong's done sucking his blood. There's no way Taeyong could be right on top of him and not feel his erection... And, erm, Taeyong definitely sounds like he's enjoying himself, so maybe he'll want to do something else after he's done eating. Things might be a little weird between them in the morning but honestly Yuta doesn't care about what happens in the morning. And, well, If Taeyong's up for it, Yuta swears the moment he gets the okay he's going to grab him by the back of the head and pull him down for a kiss. Seriously, it's not fair that he got to do all the kissing tonight while Yuta had to lie back and let his desire build up to the point where he feels like if Taeyong doesn't touch him, and soon, that he might explode. Yuta finds himself wondering what Taeyong's lips would taste like, would they taste like blood? Probably. That's gross, but Yuta wants to kiss Taeyong so badly that his own lips start to tremble and he doesn't care what Taeyong's mouth tastes like.

 

And after a long overdue kiss, Yuta figures they could both strip out of their clothes, or at the very least maybe Yuta could get out of his pants because they're tight, so unbearably tight. And after some more kissing maybe they could go to Taeyong's bedroom, or they could stay on the couch. Hell, Yuta doesn't care if Taeyong bends him over the kitchen counter or table. He just wants them out of their clothes and he wants to be able to see and touch and kiss every part of Taeyong, and it'd be greatly appreciated if Taeyong would help Yuta with his little problem. Big problem, it's a big problem, it's not little, okay?

 

Taeyong pulls his head back and licks the side of Yuta's neck again before placing a few more kisses over the spot where he bit him. He's done already? "Uh..." Yuta says, "Are you full..?" What a weird thing to ask someone who just finished drinking your blood. Taeyong nods quickly. Why? How? Yuta's never let a vampire drink his blood before, obviously, but that seemed a little too quick. If Taeyong could, uh, go back to kissing on his neck that'd be great. "You can let go of my hand now..." Taeyong whispers, looking away from Yuta. That's it? That's all they're going to do, really? Yuta lets go of his hand and quickly cups the sides of Taeyong's face. _Just one kiss, one real kiss._

 

Taeyong grabs one of his hands and presses a kiss against his palm, "What's this?" He asks, kissing his way down Yuta's arm, "You want to kiss me?" _Yes, Yes, Yes._ How can he not want to kiss Taeyong after he spent so much time kissing his neck? Yuta doesn't respond to his question, and Taeyong gasps, "But I'm a big, scary monster." Yuta regrets calling Taeyong a monster more than anything, seriously, if he could go back in time and stop himself from ever calling Taeyong a monster he would.

 

Taeyong shakes his head and sighs, "But won't you regret kissing a monster in the morning?" He asks. No! He might regret being so needy in the morning but there's no way he'll regret kissing Taeyong. Taeyong leans down and gives Yuta a tiny, little peck on the lips before climbing off of him. _Seriously_?

 

Yuta climbs to his feet and pouts, he leans forward and attempts to kiss Taeyong again. If he were a little quicker he might have gotten his way but before his lips can meet Taeyong's, he turns his head and Yuta's left kissing his cheek. "You warmed up to me pretty fast," he grins, "Alright, it's time for you to go home." _Home? I guess things are really over with...fine, that's okay._ Taeyong grabs a hold of Yuta's hand and leads him over to his front door.

 

Well, mission accomplished. He came here to feed Taeyong and he did that, he even got a quick peck as a bonus. So, there's nothing to be disappointed about really. Except for the fact that he's going to have to take care of the problem in his pants by himself. "You...you really want me to go home?" He asks.

 

"We can't have you spending the night with a..." If he says the word monster one more time Yuta's going to scream. "Monster, can we?" Taeyong replies. This is so frustrating, gah, why did he have to call Taeyong that?

 

"I..."

 

"I mean, your opinions of me couldn't have changed that quickly."

 

"Well...."

 

Taeyong opens his front door, "Go home and figure out how you feel about me." Huh, Why does Yuta have to do something like that? He already knows how he feels about Taeyong. "But I..." Yuta starts to say, but Taeyong cuts him off, "If you still think I'm not that bad in the morning, then come see me." Why does he think Yuta's going to change his mind about him? Why does he think Yuta's going to do something he's going to regret? Yuta knows what he wants damn it.


	5. Research

First thing in the morning Yuta grabs one of his several empty notebooks and a pen, and goes up to the fifth floor. He stops momentarily and considers visiting Jaehyun, but decides not to and instead knocks on Taeyong's door. Hopefully Jaehyun won't mind Yuta spending some more time with 'The man of his dreams' or whatever it is that he calls Taeyong.

 

Before Yuta rushed upstairs he briefly wondered what Taeyong's condition would be like in the morning. Would he still look sickly, would he look a little better now that he's eaten, would there even be a noticeable change in his appearance? Well, Yuta definitely got his answer. Taeyong opens his door, looking like a whole new person, he's not as pale or skinny anymore, and if Yuta didn't know the guy he'd probably think Taeyong was actually a living, breathing human being.

 

Yuta would like to apologize to Jaehyun, but like in his head and not out loud, because he can't help but think Taeyong's attractive. Just a little bit though. Okay, fine, Yuta thinks Taeyong looks gorgeous this morning, the type of gorgeous that brings a tear to his eye and makes him kind of want to scream. Anyways, um, sorry, Jaehyun. Also Yuta hates that his best friend was kind of, sort of right when he said that the vampire living across the hall from him was dreamy.

 

 

Taeyong smiles, "Still think I'm a big bad monster?" If Yuta really still thought he was a big bad monster why would he be standing in front of Taeyong right now? Yuta holds up his notebook, "I did some thinking last night and I've decided that I want to write a novel with vampires in it after all."

 

"I thought vampires we're lame."

 

"I changed my mind," Yuta announces, "And anyways, you're the only vampire I know...so, I figured I should sit down and talk with you..." He says with a grin, "And you know...um, that'll help me learn more about you guys so I don't write anything offensive." Yeah, that's right, he needs to do a lot of research on vampires so he doesn't end up offending anyone. "I promise I'll leave you alone once I ask you a few questions." A few questions, ha, what Yuta means by that is that he has like three hundred questions in his head right now, and hopefully it'll take Taeyong all day to answer them.

 

Taeyong stares at him for a moment before stepping aside, "Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick to find out my weaknesses and then use them against me?" If Yuta still wanted to keep Taeyong away, then the answer probably would have been yes, but right now he's simply here for...work. "Nope," Yuta replies, "I swear I'm only here to do some research for my book."

 

Taeyong nods, "Alright then...so what do you want to know about me?" _Um, everything._ Of course Yuta can't say that out loud though, so he simply asks the first thing that comes to mind, "Um...so when do you sleep?" He asks as he follows Taeyong into his kitchen

 

"It depends, but usually around this time."

 

 

  
"So..why aren't you sleeping?" Yuta asks as he takes a seat across from Taeyong at his kitchen table. "I slept for like three days straight, I'm not exactly tired right now." Taeyong replies, and Yuta scribbles down ' _Unhealthy sleeping habits'_ in his notebook. Wait, is something like that unhealthy for a vampire? Maybe he should ask. Nah. He'll save that question for later in case he has to come back to ask Taeyong more questions. "Umm..so, if you are up during the day what do you do?" Yuta asks.

 

"Try to sleep." Taeyong says.

 

"That's it?"

 

"Sometimes I go see Jaehyun..." Taeyong mutters. _How often do they see each other?_ Yuta wonders, but that question has nothing to do with vampires so he doesn't bother asking it. He looks up from his notebook and sighs, "That's it?" Aw, crap, that wasn't rude, was it? "I don't have the most exciting life..." Taeyong says, rubbing the back of his neck. Yuta's probably making him uncomfortable again, fantastic. Jeez, he really is bad at being nice. "I can't go outside so..." This whole what do you do during the day question was such a pointless one, obviously Taeyong isn't going to do anything exciting while the sun's still out. "I read and play games on my phone too...or usually I clean or cook. Really, I don't do much." Taeyong looks up at his ceiling then back at Yuta, "That's really it.."

 

Yuta doesn't bother writing down what Taeyong says, he'll just have to find something more interesting for his protagonist to do during the day or whenever. "What...what do you do during the day?" Taeyong asks. Well, usually procrastinate, but that sounds bad so Yuta doesn't say that. "Uhhh...I usually just..." He shrugs, "It's so boring at home so I usually just go exploring..or whatever." That makes him sound like a slacker, doesn't it? "I look for inspiration, you know?"

 

"Oh..." Taeyong replies, "We're really different aren't we?"

 

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Yuta says before nonchalantly asking, "So, where's your coffin?" Taeyong stares at him for a long moment before standing up from his seat, "I have to go to the bathroom..." Okay. Great. Yuta fucked up. Maybe asking Taeyong where his coffin was wasn't the most appropriate question to ask. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ In all honesty Yuta's questions aren't even well thought out, he never once stopped to think, 'Wow, could this offend Taeyong?' Before coming over to his home, and obviously that's something he should have done. Yuta quickly jots down, ' _DO NOT ASK ABOUT HIS COFFIN!!!'_ Several times into his notebook along with, ' _I repeat, never ever ever ever ask about his coffin again_!'

 

 

  
Yuta closes his notebook and gently slaps it against his empty skull a few times, "Why did I ask that?" He groans. Who even asks something like that during an interview? Well, haha, Taeyong said he was interested in Yuta last night but he probably hates him and his unfiltered mouth now. In fact, Yuta wouldn't be surprised if Taeyong came back and kicked him out of his apartment. Yep, that's probably what he's going to do, and then Yuta's never going to be able to speak to him again, except for ten years from now when Taeyong suddenly calls him to tell him he's getting married to Jaehyun and that he's invited to the wedding. _Okay, stop, calm down._

 

Yuta seriously needs to stop overreacting, if he did offend Taeyong, which seems to be his specialty, then he should be an adult and apologize. Yuta rests his head against the kitchen table and releases a loud groan. He's already made himself seem like a huge jerk and ruined the interview and all he's done is ask three questions. Three questions! How can anyone mess up so badly within like two minutes? By being Yuta that's how.

 

As soon as Taeyong reappears, Yuta jumps out of his seat and apologizes. "Oh, it's fine. Really, you don't have to be sorry about anything." Taeyong insists, but obviously he's just being nice again, and obviously he's starting to realize that Yuta's a big jerk! "Um, if you feel uncomfortable..." Yuta trails off, glancing down at the ground, "Like... I can go.." He says, even though he just got there.

 

Taeyong shakes his head, "No, it's fine, you can keep asking me questions." Okay, but what if Yuta messes up again and asks yet another offensive question? Huh, then what's going to happen? Yuta sighs, "Okay..um, do you have any cool supernatural powers?"

 

"Like?"

 

"Well, are you super fast and strong, and do you have a good sense of smell, and also do you have better hearing than humans?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Can you heal quickly?"

 

"Of course." Taeyong responds with a nod.

 

"Can you fly?"

 

 

  
Taeyong chuckles, "I wish," he replies. Does that mean Yuta can't make the main character in his story fly? Because he kind of wants to do that, but if that's unrealistic...then damn, it looks like the vampires in his book are going to be flightless. "Can you shape shift?" He asks, and if Taeyong says he can't Yuta's going to be super disappointed. "Of course!" Taeyong replies. _Good_.

 

"Turn into a cat."

 

"I'd rather not."

 

"Then will you turn into a bat...?"

 

"No."

 

Yuta frowns. _What's the point in having a cool power like shape shifting if you aren't going to show off your abilities_? Fine, whatever. "Can you read minds?"

 

"Obviously."

 

"Obviously?" Yuta repeats to himself before pointing at Taeyong, "Look, that's cool and all but you better not read my mind, understand?" Because the last thing Yuta needs is for his little supernatural buddy to hear something he's not supposed to hear. "I can't help it.." Taeyong confesses, "Sometimes I just hear people's thoughts..." _Well, learn how to control your powers better._ "And plus, you're so loud."

 

Yuta's eyes widen, "Loud?!" He says, raising his voice. Okay, now he sort of sees what Taeyong's saying. "How am I loud?" He asks. Taeyong doesn't respond, and Yuta frowns again, "Come on, please tell me how I'm loud." Taeyong bites his bottom lip, "Every time you come up here all I hear is you!" he complains, "Like last night while I was trying to sleep you came up here and," Taeyong pounds his fist on his table, "And all I hear is you banging on my door along with, 'Answer the door. Come on, I know you're in there. If you're just waiting for me to go I'll be seriously pissed.' and 'Please, I just want to see you.' And just...you're so noisy."

 

 

  
Yuta's face grows hot, "Okay," he nods, "I'll learn how to shut up then." Yeah, that's right. Starting now Yuta's not going to say or think anything ever again, and then Taeyong won't have a reason to complain and Yuta won't ever be embarrassed by his words again. Taeyong looks down at his hands, "No, um, that doesn't mean you're annoying and should stop talking or anything...just.." He pauses and sighs, "I was just trying to say it's really hard to ignore all of your thoughts..."

 

Yuta lets out a nervous laugh, "Oh, okay," He says with a nod, "Sorry then."

 

"That was pretty rude, huh? Look, Yuta, I'm sorry. "

 

"It's fine, man."

 

"Got any more questions?"

 

"How about you show me around your apartment?" Yuta's not too sure If that's an appropriate question either, but it's the best he's got as of now. Taeyong slowly rises from his seat, "There's nothing that great about my apartment," He mutters. He quietly leads Yuta through a small hallway that has two doors down it, "Um, yeah, this is the bathroom.." Taeyong says, opening the door.

 

Yuta hopes one day his apartment will learn how to clean itself and become just as clean and nice smelling as Taeyong's. Like does Taeyong actually live here? Because it looks too clean, like one of those houses in the magazines, If you ask Yuta. Taeyong opens the door to his bedroom and walks inside, and that poor, awkward human doesn't know what to say, but instead of keeping his mouth shut he nudges Taeyong with his elebow, "Bet you've had a lot of wild nights in here."

 

 

  
Alright, what does that have to do with his research? He doesn't need to know about Taeyong's love life. Actually, yes he does. "Um, so are you dating anyone?" Of course Yuta realizes that Taeyong said he was interested in him last night, but that doesn't mean anything. Taeyong could be interested in him and have a boyfriend or like a wife and three kids.

 

Taeyong shakes his head, "I'm not, but if you want to ask me o—"

 

"Next question!" Yuta yells.

 

"Okay, then what else do you want to know?"

 

Yuta has no idea. He came here with several questions in mind, but he's forgotten almost every single one of them. Great. Just great, he knew he should have wrote all of his questions down before he came here, but of course he told himself that there was no reason to do so since he'd remember everything in his head. "Hold on, I'm thinking of something else to ask you.." He sighs.

 

"Hey, let me ask you something," Taeyong says, lowering his voice, "If you don't think I'm a monster, then how do you feel about me?"

 

 

  
If Taeyong can read minds then he should already know how Yuta feels about him. "Umm," Yuta says softly, he hugs his notebook and looks down at the ground, "I.." Yeah, see, he's good at talking, but not so good at picking out the right words to say, obviously. Yuta tries to think of various ways to tell Taeyong that he isn't that bad after all, that he's glad he's still alive, that he wants to spend more time with him. And last but not least, Yuta wants to be able to tell Taeyong that he's cute without embarrassing himself, but he doesn't know how to.

 

Yuta stays quiet a little too long, and Taeyong heaves a small sigh, "Okay, I get it. Let's just pretend I never asked you that." He doesn't even know what Yuta was going to say, Yuta himself doesn't know what he was going to say. How can Taeyong go and jump to conclusions like that when Yuta has barely opened his mouth? What a negative guy. "Anyways, did you figure out what yo—"

 

"You're kind of cute." Yuta just kind of blurts, cutting Taeyong off. Wow. That was... That's what he took so long to say? Incredible. Who's going to be wowed by a lame confession like that? No one! "Anyways, I really should get going..." And great, now he's going to run away. This isn't like Yuta, really, he usually knows how to talk to cute boys without making a fool of himself, but apparently he's lost his ability to do so. Yay.

 

 _Really?_ Yuta thinks as he hurries past Taeyong, _You're kind of cute? Seriously? I bet his heart is really racing now. Not._ As soon as Yuta gets home he swears he's going to buy a book on how to talk to people because he clearly can't talk to Taeyong without saying something embarrassing or offensive. _You're cute, really, that's all I have to say?_! "Yuta.." Taeyong calls out. Nope, nope, nope, a certain human is done talking and definitely done embarrassing himself for the day.

 

 

  
Yuta gets about two steps out the front door before Taeyong catches up to him. "Yuta," He repeats with a whine. _Nope, I'm not going to say another word. "_ Hey, Yuta can I ask you another question?" To be honest, at the moment Yuta would rather fling himself into a giant brick wall than answer another question. Taeyong holds up a finger, "Just one more."

 

Yuta groans, "What?!"

 

A grin spreads across Taeyong's lips, "Hey, am I cute enough to hold your hand?" Hasn't Yuta sufferened enough, why does Taeyong have to go and ask something like that out of nowhere? Like seriously, Taeyong needs to just let him suffer in peace. Yuta turns his head away from Taeyong, "I guess," He mutters as he extends his hand, and Taeyong takes it. God, he hopes Jaehyun doesn't randomly appear and sees them. "I know I've said this before, but I think you're really cute too.." Taeyong says ever so casually.

 

"Cool." _Cool? Cool? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ Yuta wonders to himself. "And...Umm...I'll walk you to your door." Taeyong announces quietly. Wow, he must love seeing the man he's interested in make a fool of himself. Haha, that's wonderful. "Cool." Yuta repeats and instantly groans at his own words. Okay, obviously Yuta sticking with only saying one liners is way worse than anything he's said today _. I need to get away from this guy._

 

The elevator ride is long and Yuta's hand is starting to get a little too sweaty, but he doesn't mind it. Hey, he may even secretly like holding Taeyong's hand. Maybe, but just a little bit. As soon as the doors pull apart Taeyong squeezes his hand and turns to Yuta with a frown. _Damn, what's wrong now?! "_ I smell another vampire." Taeyong announces.

 

Another what now?


	6. Time to move!!!

Once they’re at his front door, Yuta tries to let go of Taeyong’s hand, but he doesn’t let him, "You don't have to worry," Taeyong tells him, giving his hand a small squeeze, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." One would think that Taeyong’s reassuring words would make Yuta's heart flutter or at the very least they’d make him feel a bit safer, but they do neither of those things for him.

 

Yuta frowns, "I think I can protect myself."

 

"Yuta..." Taeyong whispers, staring at him with soft brown eyes that are just begging him to change his mind.

 

 "What?" Yuta asks, still frowning, "I'm serious, I can handle a little vampire on my own."

 

 "But.."

 

 "I'll be fine on my own."

 

 XXX

 

 

 

Yuta's lived in this building for two years now and he's never once heard a peep come from next door, but that all changed suddenly. The apartment complex went from peaceful to a horror fan's wettest dream within the span of three days. Yuta swears his mind isn't getting the best of him. During the night he hears screams coming from all over the place. Sometimes someone screams from next door, sometimes someone screams out in the hallway, and sometimes he even hears screams from right outside his window. Yuta constantly finds himself wanting to see what's happening to all those poor souls, but he knows better than to venture outside his apartment.

 

Yuta has spent the last three nights in solitude, but he definitely doesn't want to spend tonight all alone. He wants to go visit Taeyong, but two things are stopping him. One, the bloodcurdling screams he keeps hearing and, two, he can't go running to Taeyong now, that'd be embarrassing!

 

It's a waste of energy, and he knows it, but these past couple of nights Yuta's kept all the lights in his apartment on, and tonight's no different. Even if he isn't planning on using the light he still keeps it on, and, yeah, he knows a couple of ceiling lights aren't going to protect him from a vampire, but he'd still rather not listen to all those horrible sounds in the dark.  _So much for the walls being soundproof,_  He thinks as another high pitched shriek comes from the other side of the wall.

 

Yuta sits in the middle of his living room and stares at his laptop screen, trying to distract himself. Ha, this would be the perfect time to start writing his story. There's definitely a woman in the apartment next door, and unlike all the other victims before her, she doesn't sound like she has plans on becoming a midnight snack. Yuta can't see the scene from next door, but he can picture it.

 

The woman screams, "Stay away from me!" And afterwards something heavy hits the floor followed by the sound of several things thumping against the wall. This is just a guess, but Yuta's willing to bet good money that that woman is throwing things across the apartment at the monster who owns it, and if Yuta had to take another guess, he'd say she doesn't have a good aim right now.

 

The brave woman's doing her best to keep her distance from the vampire. Another heavy object falls over and Yuta hears some heavy footsteps race across the room next door before the woman shouts, "Don't touch me!" _That poor thing_. Yuta's never heard the vampire's voice, so he can't even begin to imagine what the bloodsucker next door must sound like, Yuta figures his voice sounds horrifying though. He doesn’t know what he looks like either, but he figures the monster next door is probably ugly with wrinkly skin, matted gray hair and uneven fangs. There's no doubt in Yuta's mind that this other vampire isn't even half as good looking as his Taeyong is.

 

Yuta jumps slightly when something hits the wall hard. "No, don't," The nameless woman says in a shaky voice, and again Yuta doesn't know what's going on over there, but he can imagine that poor woman having her face slammed against the wall or the door as some big scary beast slowly gets ready to bite her.

 

Another earsplitting wail pierces Yuta's ears, he holds onto his neck and figures this must be it for the poor woman that’s screaming her head off, or close to the end for her.  This is just a wild guess here, but Yuta doesn't think that other vampire is as nice as Taeyong is, so there's no way that woman is coming out of that apartment alive.

 

Yuta covers his ears, it's something he's grown accustomed to these last few days. He tries his best to block out screams and cries for help whenever he hears them, but it's no use, it's never any use.  He can still hear the woman crying, begging the vampire not to kill her.  Yuta presses his hands harder against his ears as the woman's sobs grow louder, "Help... Help me please…" Yuta figured someone would call the police by now since these horrible noises have been going on for days now, but no one’s bothered to pick up their phones. He'd call the police himself, but he doesn't know what to say and he isn't sure if they'll even believe him either, oh, plus he's too scared to.

 

As much as Yuta wants to write this novel, as much as he wants it to be cool with lots of blood and horror...This muse of his is giving him too many horrific ideas. One last scream signals the end of the woman's fight and things go silent once again. Yuta slowly uncovers his ears and exhales a shaky breath. He can't be the only one suffering because of this new vampire. Why isn't someone doing something about this guy?!

 

Yuta climbs to his feet and makes his way to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Out of the corner of his eye he spots something moving outside his window, but when he turns his head to get a good look at whatever's outside he sees nothing. Okay, now Yuta's starting to really regret not accepting Taeyong's offer. He closes his fridge and turns around, he tries to tell himself that his imagination is just going wild after days of having to listen to a soundtrack from a horror movie, but when Yuta once again sees something move outside out of the corner of his eye, he slowly approaches his window.

 

It's probably nothing, it was probably just an animal or something. He looks outside and once again sees nothing other than lights from things like cars that are passing by, shops, and other apartments that are across the street from his. Okay, yeah, maybe there's an animal flying around outside like a bat.

 

Yuta's about to turn around and go back to his couch when a pair of bright red eyes pop up in front of him. Yuta tries his best to get a good look at the beast in front of his window, but it's too dark and he can only see his own reflection in the glass and that bloodsucker's glowing red eyes, he stares back at the person staring at him for a long moment before slowly backing away from his window. He's safe, right? There's no way that vampire is going to break in through his window and drain all the blood from his body, right? He's fine, right? And there's definitely no reason for him to rush upstairs to Taeyong, right? Right?!

 

The vampire knocks on his window, it's not even a hard knock but it's loud enough to make Yuta's heart start to pound. There's no way he's just going to open the window for this evil creature and have a nice chat with him, and he's definitely not going to wait for him to break in either. Yuta rushes over to his front door, but before he opens it he throws a quick look over his shoulder and notices the vampire's gone. Great, that's just great.

 

Yuta rushes down the hall and into the elevator, frantically trying to get the doors to close faster. But, of course, this elevator will always be two things, hot and slow as hell. Why didn't he keep Taeyong around? None of this would be happening right now if he would have just kept Taeyong close to him. Right before the elevator doors close, Yuta catches a glimpse of someone peeking their head out into the hallway and he has another small staring contest with the red eyed monster.

 

Yuta swears he's never ran this fast in his life, ever. When he reaches Taeyong's apartment he's out of breath and sweat is running down his face. He hunches over and holds on to his knees for a moment, "Taeyong, it's me," he yells as he bangs on the bottom of his door, "Hurry up and open the door!" 

 

Taeyong has his front door open in a matter of seconds, "What's wrong?" He asks in a gentle tone.

 

Yuta finally lets go of his knees and straightens up, "I...I..." He replies, "I...saw that other vampire," he announces.

 

"What?!" Taeyong gasps, he reaches out and grabs Yuta by his arm, pulling him into his apartment quickly. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

 

"No.."

 

"If you're hurt you have to tell me," Taeyong says before pulling Yuta into a tight hug, "See, this is why I wanted to stay with you.." He mutters. Yuta heaves a big sigh as he wraps his arms around Taeyong's waist, "I'm..." He stops mid-sentence and buries his face in Taeyong's chest.

 

"I know," Taeyong whispers softly as he pets the back of Yuta's head. "Hey..." He says cautiously.

 

"Hm?"

 

"How about you stay the night tonight?" Taeyong suggests, "I mean, unless that's weird." Well, if Taeyong is so worried about him then it looks like Yuta has no other option. He has to stay here or else his poor, supernatural buddy will be up all night worried about him.


	7. A Sleepless night

This is not how Yuta pictured tonight going. He looks at the empty space next to him and frowns. If a certain somebody really wanted to protect him, not that he needs any protection, how come that certain somebody isn't here next to him? What happens if that other vampire finds Yuta and eats him before Taeyong has the chance to get off the couch? Huh, what's Taeyong going to do if that vampire grabs Yuta, chops him up into tiny pieces, and makes him into stew?!

The fact of the matter is things would be a lot safer if Taeyong were here cuddlin—erm, protecting this poor defenseless mortal. He said he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him so how come that nocturnal jerk isn't by Yuta's side right now? Yuta kicks Taeyong's heavy blanket off of him and rolls across the bed before rolling back to his original spot. Not only is he all alone and defenseless, but he's bored out of his mind too. He looks over at the alarm clock next to the bed and another scowl forms across his lips.  _How come you're going to sleep, huh? It's only ten! Who goes to sleep at ten!? Plus are you forgetting that you're nocturnal?_

Yuta's a brat, he’s been trying to get some attention for the last hour or so, but he still hasn't gotten his favorite vampire to come into the bedroom yet. Is Taeyong even listening to his thoughts?!  _Hey, you can hear me, right?_  He thinks.  _Are you ignoring me? What a rude host!_  He's just about to start mentally reciting tongue twisters when he hears Taeyong yell, "Stop talking!" From out in the living room.

"You stop talking!" Yuta yells back, he tosses the blankets back over his shoulder, "Some people are trying to sleep, you know!" Fine, whatever, it's obvious Yuta's childish tactics aren't getting him anywhere. He rolls over onto his side, admitting defeat.

Yuta has his eyes closed for no less than three minutes before he hears tapping on Taeyong's bedroom window. He keeps his eyes shut tight, hoping that it's just his imagination. In all seriousness though, he would have preferred it if Taeyong slept in here with him. He didn't have to sleep next to him, but it would've been nice if he would've slept on the floor or curled up at the bottom of the bed. Three more hard knocks come from the window, and Yuta tries hard to convince himself that a big branch keeps hitting the window because of the wind, but that excuse only keeps him calm for so long.

Yuta pulls the covers over his head and is just about to call for Taeyong, but he comes into the room before he gets the chance to. "Seriously?" Taeyong grumbles to himself, "Doors exist for a reason, you know." He pulls open the window. "Do you see that other vampire?" Yuta asks, peeking out from underneath the blanket.

"No."

"But...he's definitely out there."

"I know."

Taeyong shuts his window with a sigh before leaving the bedroom again. He's just going to leave him all alone again? Fine, it's not like Yuta was afraid anyhow. Yuta tries to fall asleep once again and all is going well until the bed dips. Yuta darts up into a sitting position and looks over to his side only to find Taeyong. He puts a hand over his racing heart and heaves a sigh, "You scared the hell out of me," he says before falling back.

Taeyong climbs into bed and utters a soft apology. Funny thing is, Yuta figured Taeyong would want to lie close to him, but he was wrong. Taeyong lies as far away from Yuta as possible and even faces away from him instead of keeping close to him.  _Does this guy seriously like me?_  He can't help but wonder. "I'm tired, Yuta," He announces, like Yuta didn't already know that. "If you keep talking I'm going to let that guy eat you." He wouldn't dare! He's just teasing him, right? Right! Taeyong isn't mean enough to do something like that to Yuta.

Yuta stares at Taeyong's back, well this is what he wanted after all, he wanted Taeyong to come sleep with him and his wish came true. Yay for him. Yuta tries his best not to think, but he's pretty sure that's kind of impossible. So he focuses on another goal, he tries not to think about that other vampire or even the one next to him. He ends up failing his mission though, and thoughts of the man in bed with him continuously pop up in his head, making Yuta's cheeks grow hot.  _Stop, stop, stop!_  he thinks as yet another thought about Taeyong pops up in his head. Why does this have to be so difficult? And when did he start thinking about Taeyong so much?

Yuta makes one last desperate attempt to distract himself by counting sheep. He's probably annoying Taeyong, but it's not like he's doing it on purpose. He gets up to about 205 before he somehow loses count of all his damn sheep. Yuta opens his eyes and finds a pair of red eyes staring at him from across the bed. The only thing he thinks at that very moment is,  _Shit_! Before he repositions himself in the bed and kicks the 'monster' in front of him.

Yuta ends up kicking Taeyong, but he doesn't realize who he’s kicked until Taeyong hits the floor with a loud groan. Yuta rolls across the bed, "Um, sorry..." He mutters, looking down at him.

"Don't worry about it, I wanted to sleep on the floor anyways."

"Really?"

"No." Taeyong sits up and clutches his back, motioning for Yuta to give him some room. "Jeez, maybe you don't need me watching over you after all. You could probably kick that guy's head off if you wanted to." Well, duh.

This time when Taeyong gets into bed he lies right behind Yuta, "Go to sleep," he orders, wrapping his arms around him, "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner I can go to sleep."

And how exactly is Yuta supposed to sleep with Taeyong this close to him?! The only thing that's going to come out of this is Yuta rambling endlessly in his head like he was doing earlier. A few moments of silence go by before Yuta goes and ruins the peace, "Hey, Taeyong?" He whispers.

Taeyong heaves a small sigh, "What's wrong, Yuta?" He asks.

This probably isn't an appropriate question to ask at midnight, but when has Yuta ever said anything at the right time? The answer's never. "Do you really like me?" He asks and realizes his mistake right away. He meant to ask Taeyong if he was really interested in him instead. When has Taeyong ever said he liked him? Never! "I mea—"

"Yes."

Yuta finds that hard to believe, he wants to turn around and ask him why he likes him, but he decides against it because he probably wouldn't believe Taeyong anyways. "Well...Goodnight then," He mutters.

XXX

This has not been a fun sleepover. If there's one thing Yuta loves to do it's sleep, but guess what he hasn't been able to do. That's right, he hasn't been able to fall asleep. He's not positive, but he's pretty sure Taeyong fell asleep a long time ago, what a lucky devil. But as for Yuta, he's been stuck in the same uncomfortable position for two hours all thanks to his supernatural buddy. There was one time where Yuta thinks, keyword thinks, he fell asleep and had a creepy dream where that vampire was just floating outside the bedroom window, staring at Yuta and Taeyong while they tried to get a good night's rest. He thinks he woke up after that, feeling confused and horrified, and he hasn't shut his eyes since then. If that really was a dream it sure felt real. This other vampire is such a creep! What does he want with Yuta? There has to be millions and billions of other humans that taste better than him. He should just find someone else to eat! 

At around three in the morning those annoying tapping noises start up again, but Taeyong doesn't wake up, and Yuta doesn't want to disturb him. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and tries to ignore the gentle knocks coming from the window.  _It's just a branch hitting the window,_ he tries to tell himself even though he knows better. The vampire outside bangs on the window harder, and Yuta whines, covering his head with his pillow.

Taeyong's grip tightens around his waist, "Who is this guy, your boyfriend?" He asks. Of course not, why would he even ask something like that? "Is he jealous because you're here with me, is that why he keeps banging on the window?"

Yuta clicks his tongue, "If he were really my boyfriend would I be here right now?" Taeyong doesn't reply, he gets out of the bed and as soon as he's close to the window, the pounding noises stop, "What a pain in the ass," he complains as he opens up his window and looks around outside. After a long moment of silence Taeyong clicks his tongue, "If he wants to talk so badly why does he keep running away?" He closes his window and heaves a sigh, "Don't let anyone in."

Yuta quickly sits up, "Where are you going?" He asks.  _Please don't tell me you're leaving me all alone._

"I'm going to go find that guy," Taeyong states, like it's no big deal.

"I wanna go with you."

"No."

"Why not?" Yuta asks, frowning.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Taeyong said he didn't want him to get hurt, but what Yuta heard was, "You're annoying and you'll probably get yourself killed." Which is probably true. Yuta stares down at his lap, choosing to remain silent as Taeyong moves around the room.

"Yuta, listen, I'll only be gone a couple of minutes." Taeyong says, "Just make sure you don't invite anyone inside and you'll be fine, okay?" Yuta just nods, and a moment later Taeyong sits down next to him, “I promise I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?" He says giving Yuta's hand a little squeeze, "And afterwards we can both enjoy some peace and quiet."

 That sounds nice


	8. Have you seen this vampire?

 

Not only is Taeyong a nocturnal jerk, but he's also a big liar. Yuta glares at the red numbers on the alarm clock next to him. Ten minutes, huh? Since when did ten minutes in vampire time equal five hours in human time?!  _It's eight in the morning. Where did you go, Taeyong?_  

 

Yuta rolls out of bed. _Maybe he secretly came back and decided to sleep in the living room_ , he thinks as he makes his way out of the bedroom. Although the sun is already up, thick black curtains cover the windows of the apartment, keeping the inside of Taeyong's home cool and just as dark as the city was a couple of hours ago. Yuta turns on the lights and, unfortunately, doesn't find Taeyong.  _He's not hurt, right?_   No, no there's no way Taeyong would’ve gotten beaten up by some creep. Everything's fine, there's no need to worry about anything. Taeyong's probably on his way back home right now.

 

 Yuta doesn't know what to do, well, besides stand awkwardly in the center of Taeyong’s apartment. After spending some time thinking, he finally decides to go home real quick. Even if that vampire does live right next door Yuta should be fine, right? He hasn't seen his neighbor in hours, and plus that guy’s a vampire, he should be sleeping at this hour. Or at least Yuta really hopes that creep has a normal sleeping schedule and that he's asleep right now. Yeah, It should be safe to go downstairs, or at least Yuta hopes it is.

 

Yuta goes back down to the second floor and quickly showers and has something to eat before rushing back up to Taeyong's apartment. Okay, he has to be home by now! He's probably inside and waiting for Yuta to come back so he can scold him for leaving when there's a dangerous person running loose. He pulls the door open and, much to his disappointment, he doesn't find Taeyong in the living room waiting for him. "Uh, Taeyong, I'm back," Yuta shouts, and when he doesn't receive a reply from anyone he pouts, "Taeyong, I'm really messy. You better come out from hiding before I mess up your whole apartment." He warns. His little threat doesn't make Taeyong come out of hiding though, and Yuta heaves a long sigh before collapsing onto the couch.

 

Several more hours go by quicker than Yuta wants them to and, before he knows it, the sun is down once again.  _Seriously, Taeyong?_   He thinks. During last night and for most of today, he somehow managed to convince himself that the two vampires were caught up in an epic showdown, one that Taeyong was hopefully winning. Whenever Yuta would get worried, he’d tell himself that Taeyong was taking so long to return because he was busy fighting and that he’d be back soon, but as always, the little excuses Yuta tells himself to ease some of his anxiety only keep him calm for so long. He wants to go out and look for Taeyong, but he has no clue where he went and doesn't know where to start looking either.

 

Yuta does his best to ignore any nasty thoughts that appear in his head, but he can't help but wonder if Taeyong's out there and seriously injured or worse. What if that other vampire had back up with him and he and his gang attacked Taeyong all at once? What if Taeyong's lying lifeless in the middle of some street somewhere? No, no, Taeyong definitely would've given those punks a run for their money. He's fine. Yeah, he's most likely on his way home right now. He's on his way home, he really is! He probably just stopped to, uh...well, it doesn't matter what he stopped to do. The important thing is he's on his way back and Yuta needs to get ready to scold him. There's no need for Yuta to aimlessly search the apartment complex and the city for him, he should stay where he is.

 

 Yuta folds his arms across his chest as he paces back and forth between Taeyong's living room and his bedroom. Occasionally, he checks outside the bedroom window, hoping to get a glance of that other creepy guy, or more importantly Taeyong, but there's nothing outside worth seeing. Yuta runs his hands over his face and groans. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything to Taeyong last night. Maybe he should have gathered up a bunch of useful items to keep vampires away and ran to Jaehyun's apartment instead.

 

If he would have just gone to see Jaehyun instead of going to see Taeyong, a certain pink haired vampire wouldn't be missing right now. Yuta swears when Taeyong gets home he's going to lecture him about the importance of keeping promises and not scaring him shitless, not only that but he's going to ask for Taeyong's number too because...because...it'll be handy in these types of situations, that's why!

 

A series of loud bangs coming from the front door cause Yuta to jump slightly and finally break free from his troublesome thoughts. Great, of course someone would come while Taeyong's away. Whoever's outside needs to go away and quickly because Yuta's not about to open the door and get attacked or gobbled up by some potentially dangerous person. "Yuta, it's me." _Taeyong_? See?! Yuta was right, he knew Taeyong wouldn't lose to some punk that easily!  _Oh, what took you so long?_ He thinks, followed by,  _Do you have any idea how worried I was?!_  

 

Taeyong groans, "I lost my keys somewhere. Open the door."

 

Yuta hurries over to the front door and once it's opened, he folds his arms across his chest again, with a frown he asks, "And where exactly were you?!"

 

Taeyong chuckles, "Trying to find the creepy bastard who's been pestering you," He extends his arms, "I'm sorry, honey." Honey? When did Yuta become Taeyong's honey? Yuta stares at Taeyong for a long time before deciding not to give him a hug. "So... did you find him?" He asks.

 

"Yep."

 

"And...?"

 

Taeyong leans against the doorframe, "I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore," He grins, "How about we go to your place and celebrate?" Celebrate? What does he mean celebrate? What are they celebrating for? Yuta gazes at him for another long moment, "Uh, don't you want to sleep?" How long has he been up? At least twelve hours, right? If Yuta were him, he'd want to pass out instead of celebrating.

 

Taeyong shakes his head, "Nah, I'm not tired."  _Aren't you always tired though?_   Yuta thinks.

 

"Baby, listen, you don't have to worry about me, I took a nap earlier," Taeyong says, smiling. Okay, one, when did Yuta and Taeyong become close enough to call each other pet names?! And two, what does he mean he took a nap? Where'd he take one at?! Taeyong sure doesn't seem like the type of person who just falls asleep anywhere. Why didn't he come home first!? Jeez, it's like he wanted to make Yuta worry.

 

"...Where?" Yuta asks.

 

 Taeyong sighs, "Look, it doesn't matter. Let's just go to your place." He says, sticking out his hand for Yuta to hold.

 

"You don't want to stay at home...?"

 

"Nah, I feel like doing something fun tonight."

 

Yuta hesitantly accepts Taeyong's hand, "Um, okay then," He mutters. Something doesn't seem right to Yuta. Taeyong's been gone for hours and hours and when he finally comes back, he's calling Yuta a bunch of pet names and wants to go over to his place? Maybe he had a near death experience and suddenly decided that he was going to live life to the fullest or whatever...Yeah, Yuta's just going to stick with that explanation since he doesn't have another one. "I missed you," Taeyong whispers to him. Were they separated long enough to miss each other? Sure, it wouldn't have been weird if Taeyong and Yuta were worried about each other, but isn't missing each other a bit much? Whatever, obviously Yuta’s thinking too much.

 

Yuta's cheeks grow hot and, like always, he goes and makes a fool of himself just because Taeyong said something sweet. He looks down at the carpeted floor, " Sorry to hear that," He replies. Can Yuta go one day without embarrassing himself in front of the guy he likes? Just one day, that's all he's asking for. "I mean, Uh, yeah...I missed you too." There we go, that was a much better response.

 

Taeyong leans over and gives Yuta’s red cheek a quick peck, "You're so cute," he says with a small sigh, "I could just eat you up." For the last time there are millions and billions of people out there that have to taste a lot better than Yuta does, so why do these vampires want to eat him? A laugh falls from his lips, sounding anything but natural, and Yuta once again adverts his gaze to the ground, "Hey, Taeyong.."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Yuta shakes his head, "Nothing...I'm just a little hungry."

 

"Me too, baby," Taeyong replies, and there's something about his voice that makes Yuta feel weird.

 

"Okay, so how about this...How about we go to the grocery store and pick up a couple of things and then you can make us something special at my place?” Yuta suggests. Taeyong takes a moment to think and afterwards he gives him a small nod, "Okay, then what should I make you?"

 

"The same thing we had last night."

 

"Oh...okay."

 

Yuta didn't have dinner with Taeyong last night, in fact he's never eaten with him before. Alright, now he knows something's not right. As the two men head towards the grocery store, an uneasy feeling grows in the pit of Yuta's stomach. Another forced smile spreads across his lips, "So, I started writing my novel," He lies. Taeyong gives his hand a small squeeze and smiles, "That's great, what's it going to be about?" He asks. As the person who came up with the idea for Yuta's novel, shouldn't Taeyong already know what the story's going to be about, and didn't Yuta interview him a couple of days ago?

 

Sure, it's possible that Taeyong could have forgotten about suggesting a vampire protagonist to him, or Yuta stating straight to his face that he was going to write about vampires, but it doesn't seem likely. And sure, not all of the questions Yuta asked him during the interview were important and worth remembering, but shouldn't Taeyong at least remember a question like, “So, where's your coffin?” Yuta sure can't forget that horrible question he asked. He inhales a shaky breath and then exhales it, "I can't tell you anything big...just know the main character is a vampire and he falls madly in love with a human."

 

Taeyong rolls his eyes, "Baby, I'm sure you're a great writer and all, and that any story you write will be an award winning one, but ..." He shakes his head, "The world doesn't need any more vampire love stories, but that's just my opinion." Alright, this definitely isn't Taeyong, like, this guy is either a Taeyong from a parallel universe or he's an imposter, and Yuta's guessing it's that second thing. If this isn't the real Taeyong, then where did the real one go?

 

The moment Yuta found out Taeyong could read minds he should have asked his now missing buddy how he could stop him and other vampires from reading his thoughts, because right now Yuta's mind wants to run wild, but he can't let this stranger find out he knows the truth, "What do you think I should write about then?" He asks.

 

The imposter takes a moment to think before shrugging, "I don't know. I mean if I were an author, I would try to do something original." Does fake Taeyong know how hard it is to come up with an idea that hasn't been done already?! Probably not, but If he has any suggestions Yuta's willing to hear them out. "Like?" Yuta asks with a small smile.

 

" I don't know." The imposter replies.  _Of course you don't._  Whoops, Yuta didn't mean to think that. The vampire frowns, "Hey!" He says in a voice that's slightly raised, "It's not my job to come up with new ideas." If this were the real Taeyong Yuta probably would have replied to that with a witty comment, but since he likes living, he's just going to keep his mouth shut. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

 

Once Yuta realizes that they're close to the supermarket, his heart starts to pound. If he can just get inside and get some garlic everything will be okay, right? He'll be able to overlook his little mistake and forgive himself for foolishly following some unknown vampire out into the dark streets. Yeah, yeah, and once he gets his hands on some garlic, he'll be able to look for Taeyong without having to worry about some random vampire jumping out of the bushes and biting his head off, though he still doesn't know where to start his search.

 

To keep himself from thinking any unnecessary thoughts, Yuta forces himself more or less to sing along with a song that's stuck in his head. Every time an ugly or scary thought starts to pop up in his mind, he yells over it, but as soon as he sees the grocery store up ahead and realizes that there's a little bit of hope for him, he gets too excited and stops singing.  _Gotta get some garlic._  He thinks. Yuta screwed up, again.

 

Taeyong stops and glances at him, "Why do you need garlic?" He asks.

 


	9. The cat and the mouse

All Yuta had to do was keep calm until he and the unknown vampire got to the store and then he'd be safe, well, somewhat safe if he could get away from the fake Taeyong long enough to get some garlic. But, no, he just had to go and mess up. Yuta swallows hard, "Uhm, you know how Jaehyun has a lot of magazines in his apartment...?" He asks in a shaky voice.

 

"Yes..." Taeyong replies slowly.

 

"Well, I've been getting sick a lot recently," Yuta lies, he pauses for a brief second before glancing over at Taeyong, "And I heard garlic can boost your immune system. So, I figured, why not give it a try?"

 

Taeyong clicks his tongue, oh, that can't be a good sign. His grip on Yuta's hand tightens until Yuta’s almost ready to cry out in pain. "Oh, really now?" Asks the vampire.  _Yes, why would I lie to you?_  

 

"Also, I heard it might make you live longer," Yuta announces, smiling through the pain running through his fingers, "So, I need to eat a lot of it, that way I can be around for a long time and you won't get lonely."

 

After Yuta says that, Taeyong releases his hand and turns to him with a smile, "That's cute," he says, "But, I hope you didn't expect me to believe something as ridiculous as that."

 

 Yuta was sort of hoping he would. "It's the truth... Baby," He didn't actually call some random stranger, “Baby,” did he? Gross. "I want to be with you for as long as possible."

 

"I know of a way for us to be together forever," Replies Taeyong's clone. Oh, that definitely doesn't sound like a good thing. "Come here," he says, motioning to Yuta with his hand, "Let me bite you." Uhhhh, how about no?! Yuta takes a couple of steps back and the vampire slowly approaches him with another creepy grin, "Come on, it won't hurt that much." As someone who's been bitten before Yuta, the vampire magnet, knows that's a load of crap. "Listen...Forever is such a long time, I'd rather just live with you until I'm old and die happily," He stammers.

 

Yuta's sweet excuse doesn't stop the unknown vampire from coming closer, he says nothing, but the look in his eyes is predatory and says enough for him. What the hell is Yuta supposed to do? "Um, stay back..." He orders in a tiny voice. What happened to all of Yuta’s courage? Wasn’t he the one who fearlessly threw garlic powder into a vampire's face? And wasn’t he the one who had no problem threatening Taeyong when they first met? Why is he acting like such a coward right now? "Baby, don't be like this," Replies the intimidating man who’s leisurely walking towards him.

 

Yuta’s hand shakes slightly as he raises it to point at the vampire, "Listen, just stay away from me, okay?" He replies, "I know you're not really Taeyong."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"And...and if...if you don't get lost, I'll call Taeyong and he'll come kick your ass." Haha....yeah, this guy better leave Yuta alone, after all Yuta's…Taeyong's... Haha...oh god, he's just the guy Taeyong's interested in. It's not like a certain pink haired vampire loves him or anything. Yuta's going to die, isn't he? He's really going to die! Why did he threaten this guy when he has no idea where Taeyong is?!

 

The imposter scoffs, "Oh, no, I'm so scared," he replies in a sarcastic tone, "Go ahead and call him. He won't come." Pft, how can he be so sure of himself?!

 

The monster in front of him changes with every step he takes. His short hair goes from pink to black and soon afterwards his hairstyle, his face, even the clothes on his back all change. Again, Yuta's never been able to get a good look at the creepy guy who keeps pestering him, but he never expected him to have a youthful appearance or to be as handsome as he is. He's tall and walks with quick, confident steps. He really couldn't care less if Taeyong showed up right now, could he? "Well, aren't you going to call him?" He asks. Both his voice and his facial features are soft and don't make him seem anywhere as intimidating as he actually is, but that doesn't mean anything. He doesn't have to look terrifying to do terrifying things. Is this the vampire's true appearance though, or did he simply change his disguise again? Is this really the guy who's responsible for hurting all those people and terrorizing Yuta?

 

"I..." Yuta frowns, "I'm trying to be nice..." He pauses for a moment before adding, "If I call him, you'll be sorry." The vampire doesn't reply, his steps grow faster, and Yuta gives up on his plan momentarily. If threatening him won't work, then it's time for plan B.

 

Yuta's plan B is simple, he’s going to get the hell out of here before that vampire has the chance to eat him. He turns around and dashes forward. He's fully aware that he should keep his eyes on the other man, but he doesn't care, all he wants to do is get away from him. "I'm serious! I'll scream and Taeyong will come looking for me," He announces as he hurries down the sidewalk.

 

"Let's both scream for him, okay?" The monster taunts, "Taeyong, Taeyong, come save Yuta!" He yells, "Come save Yuta before he gets eaten." Uh, yes, please do that. "Taeyong, you better hurry or else I'll really eat him," He laughs.

 

What a jerk! Why is he so persistent? Why does he keep bothering Yuta, what did that poor mortal do to deserve any of this? "Taeyong, it's Doyoung, can you hear me, buddy?" So, that's his name!  _You just wait, as soon as Taeyong comes back I'm going to tell him everything, Doyoung._  

 

"Aw, it doesn't look like he's coming," Doyoung sighs, shaking his head. Everything's so irritating, Doyoung won't shut up, and Yuta's not fast enough to put even a little distance between the two of them. Every time he turns around, Doyoung seems closer and closer to him, but he never reaches out and grabs him, not even once.

 

Yuta comes to a quick stop, eyes going wide as soon as they spot Doyoung in front of him all of a sudden. He knew this guy was just messing around with him. Before he even gets the chance to turn around and run, Doyoung grabs him by the throat, squeezing it tightly. Not good, not good, what is he supposed to do now? He wraps his fingers around Doyoung’s wrist, trying to free himself, but it's no use. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

Without thinking about the consequences of his actions, Yuta jabs Doyoung in the eye with his thumb. Since Doyoung's not actually human Yuta's not entirely sure where to strike him, or if there's anything he can actually do to momentarily stun him, and yeah, he's sure he's going to piss Doyoung off because he poked him in the eye, but what other option did he have?

 

Doyoung's fingers loosen around Yuta's neck as he groans in pain. He bends forward slightly, covering his eye for the smallest second before straightening up and glaring at Yuta. Ah, maybe poking a murderous vampire in the eye wasn't the best thing to do, who would have known!? A wicked grin spreads across Doyoung's lips, "You know what? I'm feeling pretty nice today." Does that mean he isn't going to eat Yuta? Because that'd be nice! "I'll give you thirty seconds to run, baby," he announces.

  
Thirty seconds? Thirty seconds has to be enough time to get somewhere safe. Yeah, yeah, there's stores everywhere and plenty of places to hide. Yuta already ran passed the grocery store by accident, so getting his hands on some garlic is out of the question for now, but maybe all hope isn't lost. Maybe, just maybe, he can find somewhere safe to hide.

 

As soon as Doyoung releases his neck, Yuta runs and tries his best to ignore his achy legs and the slight burn in his chest. He's a lot slower than he was before and all he wants to do is stop and lie down for a couple of seconds, but he can't, if he doesn't get somewhere and quick, Doyoung's going to bite his head off and obviously he doesn't want that. Yuta loves his head, it's been on his shoulders for more than twenty years.

 

Yuta glances around before at long last spotting a tall white building not too far from where he is now. A church! A church has to be the safest spot to go to.  _If I can jus—_  his thoughts are cut short when a heavy weight lands on his back, causing him to tumble to the sidewalk. What the hell, that couldn't have been thirty seconds! Yuta demands a do over. With a groan he turns his head and glances behind him, catching a glimpse of Doyoung's smug expression as he sits on his lower back. "What a great workout," Doyoung says before releasing a small chuckle, "Boy, am I hungry now."

 

Ah, Yuta really hates vampires. Doyoung climbs off Yuta and grabs a handful of his hair, pulling him to his feet. "Hey, wanna go somewhere more private?!" Oh, doesn't that just sound romantic? Taeyong never takes Yuta anywhere.

 

 "Wait!" Yuta pants as Doyoung drags him down an alley, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. And I promise i won't tell Taeyong or the police, or anyone else anything. Just please let me go."

 

"I can't do that, sweetheart."  _Why the hell not?!_

 

"Doyoung....Doyoung, listen, you don't want to drink my blood. It tastes horrible! Taeyong doesn't even drink it!"

 

"I'll be the judge of that."

 

"Doyoung, please."

 

Doyoung slams Yuta against a brick wall.  _Okay, Taeyong, I seriously need some help here,_  he thinks. Doyoung spreads his fingers apart like a claw and grabs a firm hold of Yuta's chin, forcing his head to the side. A tiny whimper falls from Yuta's lips as pain, not even the worst of it, shoots up his neck. At this point there's nothing he can do. He can't fight back, he can't call for help or threaten this guy, and running away is obviously out of the question. This is it. Well, that's okay, at least Yuta's about to die in a pretty awesome way.

 

Yuta's covered in sweat and, despite knowing it's pointless or rather impossible to do so, he still tries to move his head just a tad so some of the pressure from Doyoung's hold is eased. Doyoung digs his thumb into Yuta's jaw and chuckles when he releases another groan. His warm breath fans over Yuta’s neck as he inches forward almost in a teasing manner, "Scared?" He asks quietly. Like Yuta would ever admit he's scared to this guy.

 

Yuta takes a couple deep breaths, trying to get some control over his emotions and his breathing. He realized a long time ago that nobody was coming to save him and that all hope was lost, but damn it, wouldn't it be nice if a cool vampire hunter just happened to walk by the alley and see him in trouble? Wouldn't the world just be perfect if Taeyong swooped down from a roof and kicked this jerk's ass? Yes and yes, but sadly neither of those things seem likely.

 

Doyoung presses his lips against Yuta's neck, and Yuta squeezes his eyes shut, trembling slightly. Okay, it's okay, maybe this'll all be over quickly. But what if it's not? This guy likes to play with his food too much and he doesn't have to kill Yuta tonight if he doesn't want to. Yuta's death could be a slow one. What if Doyoung takes him home and keeps him around for a few days just for fun? What if it takes days, weeks, even months before he shows some mercy and puts Yuta out of his misery?

 

Yuta doesn't dare open his eyes, seconds before he expects to receive a painful bite to his neck he begins to think about useless things, hoping his jumbled up thoughts will distract him from the pain he knows is coming. They don't. An agonizing sensation settles in his neck as Doyoung's fangs pierce his skin. Yuta hisses and writhes in pain, instinctively trying to get away from the monster pinning him down, but it's no use, Doyoung's too strong. Tears build up in his eyes as thinks,  _Fuck, somebody help me._

 

Doyoung pulls his head away from Yuta's neck and releases his chin not even a second after he cries for help.  _Oh, great he's going to start making fun of me again_ , Yuta thinks, feeling slightly bitter. Doyoung leaps to the side instead of mocking him though, and before Yuta has the chance to escape or even process what's going on, something sharp pokes his chest and he's suddenly staring into a pair of horrified brown eyes. Taeyong?  _Where hav—Woah, that knife's fucking huge._

These vampires are really out to get him, aren't they? Listen, Yuta's done some messed up things to Taeyong, and he gets that. He's said sorry and he thought they put the past behind them, but apparently he was wrong. If Taeyong moves any closer Yuta's as good as dead. Taeyong’s hand shakes as he moves the dagger away from Yuta’s chest, "Yuta, oh my god," he gasps, "Yuta, are y—" Taeyong doesn't finish his sentence, he looks down at Yuta's wound, "I'm so sorry," he whispers softly, then turns and glares at Doyoung.

 

Doyoung slowly backs away from them with his arms raised in the air, "Hey...listen, I was just playing around with him." Oh, right, Yuta and Doyoung were just playing a very sadistic game of tag and Doyoung was it.

 

Taeyong doesn't say a word to him, instead he darts forward, tackling Doyoung to the ground. He straightens his back and raises his hand high in the air before dropping it back down. A loud screams causes Yuta to flinch and he turns his head away from the scene as soon as he sees Taeyong's thick blade go through Doyoung's hand. That's so cool, but disgusting, but... in a cool way though. He doesn't want to look, but at the same time he kind of does.

 

Doyoung gasps, "Tae....Taeyong, wait, let m—"

 

"No."

 

This never would have happened if Doyoung just would have left Yuta alone.  _I warned you_ , Yuta thinks smugly as he clutches his neck. Out the corner of his eye, he watches as Taeyong raises his knife and just as he brings it back down, Doyoung grabs a hold of his wrist with a bloodied hand. A forced sounding chuckle leaves his mouth, "Taeyong, you can't kill me."

 

"Of course I can," Taeyong replies.

 

"No...I mean, think about it," Doyoung says in a shaky voice, "If you kill me, you and your little boyfriend are as good as dead too." Who's Taeyong's boyfriend?! Yuta sure hopes Doyoung isn't implying that he and Taeyong are boyfriends and that he'll die because of a little misunderstanding. Yuta and Taeyong haven't even gone on a date, why does Yuta have to die!?

 

A long moment of silence goes by before Taeyong yanks his arm away from Doyoung. He's not going to do anything rash, right? Nah, Taeyong's level headed, he'd never put both of their lives in danger. Taeyong raises his knife and right before he can stab Doyoung again, Yuta rushes over to him and grabs his wrist, "Taeyong, stop!" He yells.


	10. Baby, calm down.

Taeyong and Yuta both heard Doyoung's threat, right? They both heard him and understand what'll happen if that brute dies, so why, why the hell does Taeyong think it's still a good idea to go ahead and kill their enemy?! They should just call for a truce, forget about everything that's happened these past few nights, and agree to never run into each other again. "Yuta, let go," Taeyong orders with a frown. 

_You let go_ , Yuta thinks, trying to snatch Taeyong's knife away from him, which only seems to annoy him more. They play a quick, dangerous game of tug a war, and Yuta wishes he could say he got the knife away from Taeyong but he didn’t. After a few measly seconds of fighting with Yuta, Taeyong once again holds his weapon high in the air with murderous intentions in mind.  _What the hell?!_  Yuta doesn't want to die and obviously Doyoung doesn't either, how come Taeyong of all people is the only one willing to sacrifice his life? "Taeyong," he whines, once again trying to retrieve the dagger from him, "Please don't do this," he pleads, "Taeyong, I don't want to die, okay? I don't want you to die either."

 

"Yuta, you're not going to die," Taeyong mutters. Bullshit! Yuta's dead meat if Taeyong kills this guy!! What if Doyoung is part of a very influential vampire family? What if his family is rich and powerful, and the moment they find out Doyoung's dead they send an army of thugs after both of them?! Yuta can barely handle two vampires how's he supposed to handle five or ten, or twenty or a hundred vampires!?! "Don't!" Doyoung yells, covering his face when Taeyong brings the knife down just a little too low.

 

 "Taeyong, please, oh my god," Yuta cries as he once again manages to catch Taeyong's arm just in time. "Taeyong, let's just go home."

 

"No."

 

"Tae—"

 

"Let go."

 

"Taeyong, I don't want to die!" Yuta screams, hoping he'll get his point across. He doesn't. Taeyong glances over at him momentarily before returning his attention back to Doyoung, "Let go. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay?" He says, trying to free his arm. He's says he won't let anyone hurt him but what happened to Yuta today, huh? Yuta spent the entire day alone and unprotected, and then, then, Doyoung managed to coax him out of Taeyong's apartment and chased him all around town. The blood that's still trickling down his neck, his tired and achy legs, and his hands and knees that are all sore and scraped up are all evidence that Taeyong's not that great at protecting poor, helpless mortals like Yuta.

 

Yuta sighs, "Taeyong, please."

 

"This jerk de—"

 

"Taeyong."

 

Taeyong takes a deep breath, "Okay, okay," he mutters before handing over the weapon in his hand. See?! Yuta knew Taeyong was a reasonable person. Yuta slowly rotates the knife in his hand, examining it. One big smudge of blood covers half of the yellow blade while a few tiny streams of it run down to its black handle. The knife is long, Yuta's not over dramatic enough to call it a sword, but the length of the weapon is still something he's amazed by. It's definitely far from a knife you'd find in your kitchen and he wonders where Taeyong even got something like this.

 

 Doyoung looks like the kind of creepy guy who collects all sorts of knives just for fun, but Taeyong... Taeyong's different, right? He might have a fancy knife or two for cooking, but he shouldn't have a knife like the one in Yuta's hand. The weapon in his hand looks like it has a purpose and its purpose is either for killing or defending oneself. The blade is thick with a saw-like bottom, and maybe it's used for cutting but Yuta would rather not know what sorts of things are cut with this thing. He wants it, he doesn't know what he'd do with it, but he wants it.

 

"Just let me punch him one time, okay? Just once," Taeyong says, holding up a finger. Would it really be smart to do anymore to this guy? Probably not, but after all Doyoung's done he deserves to be punished just a little bit. Not too much though because Yuta's not willing to take any risks this time around. He pretends to think about Taeyong's question before shrugging, "Alright." Doyoung's just about to protest when Taeyong brings his fist down, striking him in the face.

 

Yuta flinches, turning his head away from the scene. For some reason he feels bad for Doyoung, but he still thinks he deserved to get punched in the face after everything he’s done.  _Nighty night, Doyoung._  Taeyong stands up with a groan, "Why can't I kill him?" He asks. Is he serious right now!? He might not be afraid of dying, but Yuta sure is! "Because what if you kill him and, like, his best friend or his brother, or his second cousin finds out and comes after us?!"

 

Taeyong scoffs, "So!?"

 

"What do you mean, "So?!" Aren't you even a little bit worried?!" Yuta asks.

 

Taeyong shakes his head, "No, and you shouldn't be either."

 

 Yuta shuts his eyes, "Taeyong, I'm not like you, I don't have the ability to heal in two seconds. If one of these guys comes after me, I'm done for." In other words, Yuta's only a human, a nice, tasty human, and he's so sick and tired of living in fear. He's so tired of these vampires coming around, looking at him and thinking, "Boy, he sure does look tasty." He's sick of it. He wants to go back to living a vampire free life. Wait. Taeyong can stay but Doyoung has to go and any other vampire out there needs to stay away from that poor, delicious snack too. "Yuta, no one’s going to—" Wrong, Taeyong's so unbelievably wrong and Yuta doesn't even want to hear the rest of his sentence.

 

"You don't know that!" Yuta frowns, "And you can't always be by my side either."

 

"Yuta—" Oh, boy. Why does Taeyong continue to be so difficult? It can't be that hard to understand where Yuta's coming from, right? Right?!

 

 Yuta sighs before running his hands over his face, "Taeyong, I'm scared, okay? I don't want to take any risks...just leave him alone for now."

 

 Taeyong stares at him, "Don't be scared," he whispers softly after a long moment.  _How can I not be scared?!_   Yuta thinks. Taeyong gives him a small smile before taking a few steps forward and wrapping his arms around his waist, "Okay? Trust me, I'm not going to let anyone do anything to you."  _Okay, but what if—_  Yuta’s thoughts are cut short when Taeyong pecks his cheek and then afterwards covers his face in kisses, "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone," He says with a sigh. 

 

Yuta's knees feel weak.  _Why is he so cute?_ _He wonders._  Taeyong's eyes drift downwards, he gives Yuta a sly grin before he cups the side of his face, and all Yuta can think is,  _Oh, no you don't, buddy._  Taeyong's cute, handsome and dreamy, and— and honestly there's probably three hundred different adjectives Yuta could use to describe him, but none of that matters right now. If this were a couple of hours ago, Yuta would have gladly accepted a kiss from him. But now, after the hell he's been through, the last thing Yuta's going to give Taeyong is a kiss. As soon as Taeyong moves in for a kiss Yuta blocks his lips with his hand, "Look, I think we should tone things down when we're in public."

 

Taeyong raises an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

 

 Yuta nods, breaking free from his embrace, "We don't need anyone getting any wrong ideas," He says as he hurries away from Taeyong, away from Doyoung too, and hopefully any other scary creatures close by. "What's that supposed to mean?" Taeyong asks as he chases after him.

 

"I don't want anyone thinking I'm your boyfriend."

 

  
"What's so bad about being my boyfriend?"

 

"Nothing...i just...I don't want people to think I'm your boyfriend!"

 

"Why?"

 

Yuta rolls his eyes and stops walking, "Because I'm not your boyfriend..." He so kindly reminds his oblivious buddy. Why are they even having this conversation? It's pointless. "Yet," Taeyong says with a grin, and boy, he sure does look proud of himself for his little remark. Yet? Yet??! Haha...boy, if only Yuta had a witty comeback right about now. He ignores the heat building up in his cheeks, "Okay, I'm done talking to you," he mutters.

 

This isn't fair, Yuta's supposed to be the one with all the cool one liners and he's supposed to be the one that makes Taeyong's heart flutter. He isn't supposed to be the person in the relationship who's always so flustered and wordless. And he definitely shouldn't be the one who has a racing heart and butterflies in his stomach! That little flirt wraps his arms around Yuta's waist again. Jeez, he sure does like holding him a lot, doesn't he? Yuta hates...how much he loves to be held by this man.  _This isn't exactly toning it down, sweetheart._  "See? This is the problem, another vampire might walk by and see us together like this and think we're dating," Yuta complains.

 

"Good," Taeyong replies.

 

"How is that good?!"

 

"They'll see that you already have a man and won't try to hit on you."

 

Yuta wants to be mad, he really does, but there's no way he can be mad at Taeyong for something like this. "Taeyong, " he says, fighting back a smile, "Come on, I'm serious."

 

"So am I," Taeyong says before kissing Yuta’s cheek.

 

"Taeyong, if you have any enemies guess who they're going to go after first!?"

 

"Me."

 

"Okay, well, yeah, but i mean guess who they're going to use as bait to get to you. They're going to use me because we're..."

 

"We're...?"

 

"We're...two adults who are interested in each other romantically."

 

Taeyong chuckles, he gives Yuta one more quick peck on the cheek before letting go of his waist, "Fine, I'll be a little more discrete when we're in public," he says, putting an arm around his shoulder, "But what about when it's just the two of us?"

 

Yuta rolls his eyes, "Just act like you normally would."

 

Taeyong nods, "So," he says slowly, grinning slightly, "When we get home can I have my kiss?" Yuta should say no! Boys who break promises shouldn't be rewarded with kisses, neither should ones who take too long to rescue you when you're about to have all of your blood drained from your body. Nope, they don't deserve even a peck on the cheek. "Because I really want to kiss you right now," Taeyong adds in a low voice that makes Yuta feel like he's just been punched in the gut. Boys who...Boys who....Boys who are extremely attractive pink haired vampires definitely deserve a good smooch or two. Or three. No, they deserve a life-time’s supply of kisses and they deserve to be kissed every second of every day.

 

Yuta folds his arms across his chest, "I mean…if you really want a kiss that badly..." This is what all those magazines that have dating tips in them call 'playing hard to get,' and Yuta's excellent at it. "Believe me, I do," Taeyong replies, and for some reason Yuta starts thinking about Taeyong pushing him against the nearest wall and kissing him senseless, and—

 

Taeyong heaves a small sigh and shakes his head, "I mean...if we weren't in public, I'd definitely pin you against a—"

 

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Yuta shrieks, cutting him off.

 

"I wasn't reading your thoughts this time," Taeyong grins, "But I did see what you were imagining." He chuckles. Yuta's starting to think everything was better when Doyoung was pretending to be Taeyong. Things were scary but at least Doyoung didn't bring up any of Yuta's private thoughts. Yuta is never going to talk, think, or imagine anything ever again. Ever! He clears his throat, "Um, anyways, what happened to you?" He asks, "What happened to, "I'll be back in ten minutes," don't tell me Doyoung kicked your butt," He jokes, nudging him with his elbow.

 

Taeyong's smile, that beautiful, gorgeous smile of his drops. No way! There's no way Doyoung could have laid even a finger on Taeyong! Maybe that jerk really had back up with him after all and Taeyong really did get jumped. "Taeyong...you made that jerk pay, right?" Yeah, yeah, he's just messing around! He beat Doyoung up and that coward only came looking for Yuta again because he felt ashamed and wanted some kind of revenge.

 

Taeyong heaves a sigh before lowering his head, "I haven't eaten in a while..." _What's that got to do with anything?_

 

Taeyong goes silent, and Yuta frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"I was a lot weaker than usual,” Taeyong mutters.

 

"But you still kicked Doyoung's ass, right?"

 

"I didn't," Taeyong responds quietly.


	11. YIKES

So, Yuta's just supposed to believe that some lame, sadistic vampire beat Taeyong fair and square? Because he can't believe it, he refuses to. There has to be more to the story, Doyoung had to of had back up or a weapon, or maybe he attacked Taeyong from behind. Maybe he really is from a rich family and he has a body guard. A giant, muscular body guard who attacked Taeyong at the snap of a finger. They make it back to their apartment building without running into any more trouble and once they step inside the elevator, Yuta groans, "You really lost?"

 

"Yes, Yuta."

 

Yuta waits for Taeyong to say, "Haha, I was just messing with you!" And then for him to tell him what really happened afterwards, but he doesn't. Instead he remains oddly silent. Yuta frowns, "Okay, tell me what happened," he orders.

 

Taeyong groans, closing his eyes, "It took a lot longer than I expected to find Doyoung...." Well, duh, Yuta already figured that much. He nods, "Okay..."

 

"And when I finally found him it was almost morning."

 

"What happened to your keen sense of smell?"

 

"Yeah, it wasn't any help," Taeyong sighs, "His scent seemed like it was coming from all different directions, and it was just a mess."

 

"Alright...so what happened when you found him?" Yuta asks.

 

  
Taeyong doesn't reply right away, instead he looks down at the ground. What the hell? Yuta's not a big fan of cliffhangers, he never has been.  _Just spit it out,_ _He thinks_ _._  Taeyong bites down on his bottom lip before locking eyes with him, "He stabbed me," he announces quietly. Wait. Wait, wait, wait just a minute! Yuta gasps, "He what!?" He heard that wrong, right? Taeyong didn't just say he was stabbed, he said...he said he was...grabbed, right?

 

"Where?" Yuta asks. When Taeyong doesn't answer his question and instead gives him a sheepish grin, Yuta starts to roll up Taeyong’s sleeves, checking for even the smallest scratch.  _Seriously?!_  

 

"Yeah... With that knife that I had."

 

"Taeyong, shit, are you okay?" When Yuta doesn't find any marks on Taeyong's arms, he tries to take a peek at his midsection and fails. Taeyong grabs both of his hands as soon as he touches the bottom of his shirt, "Well, I am now." He's lying, he has to be. He probably got stabbed in the stomach or in the side, or maybe even in the chest. "Taeyong, let me see." Yuta orders as his heart starts to pound and he starts to panic.

 

Taeyong shakes his head, "I'm fine..." He mutters, "You don't have to worry about me." How can Yuta not worry about him though?! The guy he likes was stabbed and he's just supposed to act like everything's alright? Well, he can't do that!

 

Yuta should have stopped Taeyong from going after Doyoung, they both should have just ignored him and lived another injury free day. What if Taeyong's hurt badly and he's just acting tough? What if his wound gets infected and there's nothing Yuta can do other than watch Taeyong suffer? What…What if Taeyong dies?! "Yuta, calm down." Yuta's calm, he's super duper mega calm, whatever that means. Yuta's man is hurt, seriously hurt and he can't do anything about it. He might cry. No, he's definitely going to cry. "What happened next?" Yuta asks. Oh, god, does he even want to know what happened to Taeyong next?

 

Taeyong takes a deep breath before placing his hands on Yuta's shoulders, "I had to get away from him." As in he had to run away, right? This really doesn't make any sense. It just doesn't. Taeyong looked fully capable of breaking every single bone in Doyoung's body not too long ago, how could he be the one who ran away?! If anyone was supposed to run away from their fight it's that jerk Doyoung. "It was so embarrassing, Yuta. I was so embarrassed that I had to run away because of a little injury." A stab wound is a little injury?! How in the world is a stab wound a little injury? If it were a little injury would Taeyong have fled? What if he has, like, a giant hole in his body that isn't healing properly? "Taeyong, let me see," Yuta pleads.

 

Taeyong shakes his head, "There's nothing to see, Yuta."

 

"Taeyo—"

 

"And... You know what..?" Taeyong says, cutting Yuta off, " It was so frustrating because I knew if I wasn't so tired and weak that I would have been able to make that jerk pay," He pauses for a moment and when he goes to speak again his voice is low and barely audible, "And..."

 

"And?"

 

"And I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I drank a little bit of blood that I'd have enough strength to go after Doyoung again. And then I wouldn't have to go home feeling so ashamed, you know? And you wouldn't have to be afraid anymore either."

 

"What are you trying to say?" 

 

"Yuta..." Taeyong whispers, giving him a sad look.

 

"Yes...?”

 

"Listen, don't get mad," Taeyong says. That means the chances of Yuta getting upset are high, doesn't it? Ooh, maybe he shouldn't hear this then. "I...I grabbed the first person I saw… and I bit him," Taeyong confesses. He just...he just grabbed the first person he saw and bit him, really!? This isn't some dark joke, right? Because Yuta's all for a little dark humor, but this is a little too much even for him.

 

"Did you ask him if you could bite him?" Yuta asks, hoping desperately that there's some way to make Taeyong's confession seem less horrible. Taeyong lowers his head instead of responding to his question. That's awful, and the thought of Taeyong grabbing some random stranger and biting them makes Yuta feels sick. Taeyong should have just went home. Yuta wouldn't have been disappointed or upset, or anything like that. Why did he bite someone, huh? Why didn't he just come home?! Yuta takes a couple of steps back, and Taeyong looks hurt. Whoever he bit probably feels a hundred times worse though.

 

 "Yuta, wait, let me—"

 

Yuta raises a hand in the air, "Don't," he says, cutting Taeyong off, "I don't want to hear the rest," Why'd he have to go and do something like that?! Did he even think before he went and bit some poor human?! If he just bit the first person he saw then he could have easily bitten Yuta or Jaehyun, right? Yuta probably wouldn't have minded Taeyong drinking his blood too much, but the thought of Taeyong drinking Jaehyun's blood still makes Yuta disgusted. Taeyong should have came home, figured out how he was going to get even with Doyoung and then went after him at a better time!

 

Taeyong lowers his head again, "You know I don't just go around biting people like that..." No, apparently Yuta doesn't know him that well after all, because the Taeyong he thought he knew wouldn't just go around biting random people.

 

“Is the guy you bit okay?" Yuta asks.

 

"I....I don't know. Maybe? He's probably okay."

 

"What if he's dead?"

 

Taeyong goes silent. No, you see this is the part where Taeyong's supposed to tell him that he didn't drink that much of that guy's blood, that whoever he bit is probably just a little shaken up and has one ugly bruise, but he'll be okay. This is not the part where Taeyong decides to go quiet and imply he doesn't even know if he killed a man or not. "I'm exhausted," Yuta says more to himself than Taeyong.

 

"Yuta..." Taeyong says slowly.  _Don't. just please be quiet,_ _Yuta thinks, scowling_ _._  "Are you mad at me?" Mad? Is he mad?! Yuta doesn't even know the proper adjective to use to describe how he's feeling right now. The elevator dings when they reach the fifth floor, and Yuta wants to punch himself for coming up to Taeyong's floor and for even considering staying another night with him.

 

 "Yuta, please talk to me,” Taeyong whines.

 

"Bye," Yuta replies coldly.

 

"You aren't going to stay the night again?"

 

  
"Nah, I think I should go home."

 

Taeyong groans, "Yuta, don't be like this." He reaches out to touch him, but Yuta moves away from him, retreating to the nearest corner, "Don't," he mutters.

 

Taeyong stares at him, frozen for a long moment before he finally drops his hand back down to his side, "What about Doyoung?" He asks. Fuck. Maybe Yuta shouldn't…No, he'd honestly rather go home right now and if Doyoung starts causing problems again he'll just...he'll just, fuck it, he'll find somewhere else to stay or something. "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me," Yuta mumbles, stealing Taeyong’s line from earlier.

 

"Baby."

 

"I'll be okay. "

 

Taeyong gives him the smallest smile, one that just oozes sadness, "Okay..." He says softly, "But...How about we talk for a couple of minutes then?" No. No, no, no. There's nothing to talk about. All Yuta wants to do is go home and ignore all of his conflicted feelings and fears. "Can we talk in the morning?" He asks, though he doubts he'll want to talk to him in the morning.

 

"Yuta," Taeyong says before shaking his head and abandoning whatever sentence he was going to say, "Sure." He takes a couple of steps out of the elevator then stops and spins around, "Yuta....do you still like me?" He asks in a small voice. When Yuta doesn't answer, his mood only seems to worsen and he sighs loudly, "I don't get why you're so upset."  _Seriously?!_  "I mean is it really shocking that a vampire bit someone? And part of the reason why I did it was beca— Whatever, forget it. Good night..." He mutters before heading towards his apartment.  _Asshole_ , Yuta thinks bitterly.

 

"Asshole?!" Taeyong complains loudly, no, he pretty much yells it from the middle of the hallway, "I did what I had to do to protect—" The rest of Taeyong’s sentence is cut off when the elevator doors close. Yuta scowls. He's not going to go back to the fifth floor to fight, he's not, he refuses to. He's better than that and it'll be better if he just goes home, but man, Yuta's blood is pumping and he just feels like arguing with someone, anyone. 


	12. Jealousy

Yuta wakes up at eight but doesn't actually get out of bed until noon. He wasted his entire morning tossing and turning, and trying to go back to sleep but obviously, like always, he just couldn't fall asleep. He gets dressed and wonders if he should go pay Jaehyun a visit. It seems like a good idea until he realizes he'd probably run into Taeyong while on the fifth floor. Maybe he should invite Jaehyun over instead.

 

What about Doyoung though? Doyoung lives next door and Yuta can't put his friend's life at risk. Yuta sighs, running a hand through his dark hair before grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter. The moment he opens his door, his eyes go wide and his heart starts racing as he realizes who’s come to visit him. Taeyong stands in front of him, hand frozen in midair, looking just as shocked as he is. "Um..." He says, rubbing the back of his neck, "Look, about last night..."

 

"Taeyong, I'm a little busy right now." 

 

"This won't take long though..."

 

Yuta locks his front door and slides past Taeyong, "I just don't have time to talk right now," he mutters as he hurries down the hall. He reaches the elevator and presses the button on the wall a few quick times, not that that makes it move any faster.

 

 "Then when can we talk?" Taeyong asks when he catches up to him.

 

"I don't know!" Yuta replies, pressing the button for the elevator two more times, "I'm really busy this week."

 

"How convenient."  _What's that supposed to mean?!_   Yuta wonders, frowning. "You can just say you don't want to talk to me," Taeyong mutters.

 

"I don't want to talk to you."

 

"That's fine."

 

Things aren't fine for Yuta though. The next two times he runs into Taeyong he's out checking his mail, and when he sees him, he freaks out. Taeyong never once tries to talk to him, but Yuta still comes up with a lie and announces it loudly before fleeing from the scene. After that he almost runs into Taeyong for a third time. It’s super late when it happens and the only reason why Yuta’s out in the first place is because he couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk.

 

 When Yuta returns to the apartment complex it's almost four a.m. and he catches just the smallest glimpse of Taeyong as he's getting into the apartment's elevator. He wonders what Taeyong's doing out so late especially since he usually sleeps during the night, but he doesn't get a chance to ask his question. Even if he had the opportunity to talk to Taeyong he probably wouldn't have. He returns home and for the next day or two all he can do is think about him, he doesn't want to, but part of him needs to find a reasonable explanation for Taeyong's late night adventure. Was he out biting another person? Was he out seeing someone else? What was he doing? Man, why is Yuta so nosey?

 

Yuta tells himself for the umpteenth time that he doesn't care what Taeyong does anymore, or rather, that he doesn't want to know what he’s doing. He'd rather be left in the dark than risk getting upset again and then getting into a nasty argument with him. So, he does his best to fight off all his Taeyong related thoughts, and he fails. He finds himself thinking about that handsome pink haired man several times a day and most of the time his thoughts aren't even bad, most of the time he just wishes Taeyong were around.

 

But then, whenever Yuta misses him, he scolds himself and his mood grows sour once again. He's supposed to be mad, in his eyes Taeyong did something unforgivable. He shouldn't be missing him, but he is. He shouldn't though, right? He should be furious and afraid. Doyoung and Taeyong are practically the same now, so how come he hates Doyoung but he's struggling to dislike Taeyong even a little bit? Yuta's feelings are ridiculous.

 

It's midnight and once again Yuta can't sleep, but god, he wishes he could. He's so tired of feeling upset and lonely, and angry at himself. He heaves a sigh and walks back into the apartment building after a long walk that was supposed to tire him out but doesn't. Everything's such a mess. He wants to stop worrying and to relax a little but the more he tries to relax the more stressed he feels, and it doesn't make any sense.

 

The elevator's just about to close when loud laughter flows in from the outside. Well, at least someone in this building is happy. A hand forces the doors to spread apart a little wider and the moment the two people who are giggling step inside the elevator, Yuta's mood goes from bad to worse. Jaehyun pulls Taeyong into the elevator by his hand, "Oh, hey," he says before slinging an arm around Taeyong. Yuta considers running out of the elevator, but that would make him look weird and Jaehyun would definitely find him later and ask him what's wrong, and the last thing Yuta wants to do is talk about his crappy feelings that don't even make sense.

 

Yuta, ignoring his pounding heart, shuffles as far away from the pair as possible before muttering a greeting to Jaehyun. He waits for Taeyong to say something, but he doesn't, he doesn't even look in Yuta's general direction. Instead he laughs happily and jokes around with Jaehyun. They're cute together. Yuta watches out of the corner of his eye as Jaehyun moves his sneaky hand down to Taeyong's waist. Now that he thinks about it, he really doesn't know how close those two are, but they do seem close. Too close.

 

Yuta folds his arms across his chest and with a scowl he stares at the closed doors in front of him. Whatever, he'll just ignore them. He's the king of pretending that people don't exist after all. "We should do that!" Jaehyun shouts excitedly. _Do what?_ Yuta makes a slight mistake, he glances over at the other two men and for some reason even though they aren't doing anything wrong or scandalous, the slightest things that he notices still make his blood boil. Like how Taeyong looks at Jaehyun so fondly. He's never looked at Yuta like that, has he? If he has Yuta hasn't noticed.

 

Another thing that he catches is how Jaehyun keeps touching Taeyong. It's annoying. He keeps touching his arms and his hands and his chest, and he even touched Taeyong's cheek at one point. Yuta tells himself again to pretend like Jaehyun and Taeyong aren't in the elevator and to just mind his own business, but his attention stays on both of them. He's not even trying to be discrete anymore. In fact, he hopes that Taeyong catches him glaring at him and he'll put an end to this nonsense. He doesn't though, Taeyong's good, too good, at pretending like he doesn't know Yuta's around. It hurts.

 

  
The elevator dings and Yuta almost doesn't get out on the second floor. He watches Jaehyun and Taeyong, who are in their own little world as they laugh and flirt, for several pain filled seconds. Are they even really flirting? The problem is Yuta seriously doesn't know anymore but he feels like they are. He gets out of the elevator and before he walks down the hall, he turns around to say something to Jaehyun, something that he hopes will ruin the intimate mood. His words dry up in his mouth however when he sees Jaehyun lean in close to whisper something to Taeyong.  _Get away from him!_ _Yuta thinks, balling up his fists._

 

Taeyong glances up and for the first time tonight, he looks at Yuta. They lock eyes for the smallest second before Taeyong gives Jaehyun all his attention again.  _Jerk. You're such a jerk!_   Yuta thinks, hoping he'll catch Taeyong's attention again and that he'll understand how he’s feeling. Taeyong doesn't give him the attention he wants though, and Yuta's left with an achy heart as he watches the elevator door's close. "Taeyong..." He calls out in a tiny voice. Oh, forget it.

 

Days go by and Yuta doesn't even consider going up to the fifth floor, not even to see Jaehyun. His days are pretty quiet and lonely, yet he tries his best to enjoy them by going out and doing things he likes, well, things that he thought he liked. Buying things doesn't make him feel better, talking to old friends doesn't make him feel better either and neither does working out, or going on fun little adventures, or writing. Even his nights are pretty boring, there's nothing to do and every time he considers going out, he's afraid he'll run into Doyoung or Taeyong, and in the end he always abandons whatever plans he came up with and just watches TV or tries to sleep instead. Tries. He tries to fall asleep, but he never can, he finds himself alone with his thoughts and they keep him up all night. Even if he tries to think of something else, he can't.

 

Yuta’s worried that Doyoung is up to no good again, that he's just lying low and waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack him again. He’s worried that one of these nights Jaehyun will come down to the second floor and run into Doyoung, and that Taeyong will lose control and bite Jaehyun one day. He's also extremely worried that Jaehyun and Taeyong might have hooked up. The thoughts he tries to block out the most are still the thoughts about Taeyong. He tries not to think about him, he really, really, really tries his hardest but more than a few times he catches himself wondering how Taeyong's doing. He wonders if he's really as fine as he says he is, if he's eaten...if he misses him, if he's mad at him or if he hates him for giving him the cold shoulder. And Yuta’s just dying to know if he's sad...or if he... Yuta needs to stop worrying so much about Taeyong.

 

A loud series of knocks coming from his front door make his heart pound. What if Taeyong finally decided enough is enough and wants to talk to him? Yuta doesn't want to talk. He'll probably just end up saying something stupid and screw everything up anyways, he should just stay silent forever. He takes a deep breath as he approaches the door, "Who's there?" He asks and a moment later he releases a relieved sigh when he hears, "It's Jaehyun." Is it really Jaehyun though? How does Yuta know that it isn't Doyoung just pretending to be his best friend so he can gain entry to his apartment?

 

" Hey, Jaehyun...do you still have a crush on that one guy?" Yuta asks.

 

"Yeah."

 

"What was his name again?"

 

"Yuta, you already know I like Taeyong. Just open the door."

 

Well, there's still a small possibility that Doyoung could still be pretending to be Jaehyun but Yuta's just going to have to take a risk. He opens the door. "Hey, it's been a while. How have you been?" Jaehyun asks as he pushes his way into the apartment. Yeah, that's definitely him. "I haven't been feeling too good these days..." Yuta lies. He lied, why does he have to lie to his best friend? He could have just said he's been feeling kind of down as of lately. "What's wrong!?" Jaehyun asks as he takes a seat on Yuta's couch.

 

"Nothing now," Yuta gives him a small smile, "I feel good as new now."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Alright. So, guess what?"

 

Yuta sits down next to him and grins, "What?"

 

 Jaehyun returns his smile before proudly stating, "I'm going to confess to him." It's just one thing after another, isn't it? A faint achy feeling grows in Yuta's chest, one that he tries his best to ignore. "Who?" He asks, despite already knowing the answer to his question. When Jaehyun says Taeyong's name and then releases just the cutest little sigh afterwards, Yuta wants to scream. He wants to scream and throw something. and tell Jaehyun that he can't confess to Taeyong. He can't tell Taeyong he likes him because Yuta lik—...Yuta's just sitting around trying to pretend like Taeyong doesn't exist. He should be more reasonable, he should tell Jaehyun that he shouldn't confess because...because...fuck.

 

Yuta folds his arms across his chest, hugging himself tightly, "Really?" He nods his head, "That's great," He somehow manages to say. It's not great, it's anything but great and part of Yuta, the really, really, messed up part of him is hoping that the next time Jaehyun shows up at his apartment he'll be heartbroken and tell him he was rejected. "Do you think he likes me back?" Jaehyun asks and Yuta can't just simply tell him the truth. He can't rub the fact that Taeyong likes him, or at least he thinks he still likes him, in Jaehyun's face. He takes a long moment to think of how to reply to Jaehyun's question before shrugging, "He could." He doesn't though, well, he could, but he shouldn't be over Yuta already, right?

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I think he might like me too...i'm still not sure though. We've been spending a lot of time together these last few days an—"

 

Yuta frowns, clicking his tongue loudly, "Is that so?"

 

"Mhm. And he's just s—"

 

Yuta loves Jaehyun, it must be hard to believe at the moment, but he really does love him. Right now though, he doesn’t even want to hear the sound of his voice and he’d just wants him to shut up and go back home. "I think I love him," Jaehyun announces. Yuta's eyes almost pop out of his skull, "Oh," he responds quickly. It's like Jaehyun knows everything and like he's purposely bothering Yuta because he wants to punish him.

 

"But...I'm not sure. Yuta, have you ever been in love?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

"How do I know If I'm in love?"

 

"Don't ask me."

 

"Bu—"

 

"Don't."

 

Jaehyun sighs and gives up trying to get an answer to that question, so he moves on to the next one, "So..should I get him a gift?" Yuta's not going to answer that. "Or, like, should I make him something? Like dinner or..." He's not going to answer that question either.

 

 "Again, don't ask me!" Yuta says just a tad too loudly.

 

"But you're the only person I can talk to..." Jaehyun announces before suddenly gasping, "Oh, wait. Do you think things will be weird between us if I tell him I like him?"

 

"I don't know," Yuta replies.

 

"I really want to tell him, but I'm still kind of nervous, you know? Like, what if he rejects me and then we never talk to each other again?"

 

"Maybe you shouldn't do it then."

 

"No... because what if he does actually like me? Like, what if he likes me and he's just too shy to say anything? Or what if he likes me but he doesn't want to risk losing me as a friend if things don't end well between us?"

 

Yuta sighs, "Just do whatever you want."

 

"But.."

 

"Look, either you confess, or you don't. Honestly, I don't care what you do," Yuta snaps. There's a short moment where Jaehyun just stares at him before he softly asks, "Am I annoying you?" Is it that obvious? "No," Yuta replies and afterwards things turn real awkward. Jaehyun doesn't talk about Taeyong anymore, Yuta's not complaining though, in fact Jaehyun just silently sits next to him for a couple of minutes before he quietly announces that he's going to go home. And of course Yuta only starts to feel bad once he's had a few minutes to himself. He climbs into bed and buries his head into his pillow.

 

This is all pointless. Yuta shouldn't be getting upset, Jaehyun was the one who liked Taeyong first and he's liked him longer too. He shouldn't be so shocked or so hurt that Jaehyun wants to confess to Taeyong especially since he doesn't know Yuta likes Taeyong too. Yeah, Yuta just needs to relax a little, this is no big deal. It's not like he and Taeyong had anything anyways and even if they did have something, Yuta went and ruined things by avoiding Taeyong for almost two weeks. Yeah, everything's fine. Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself, but when he thinks about Jaehyun confessing to Taeyong and them getting together his blood boils.

 

Yuta takes a deep breath and screams into his pillow. If Taeyong does think Jaehyun's cute, if part of him likes both Yuta and Jaehyun, then what? What's Yuta supposed to do if they get together, huh?! In all honesty Yuta wishes Doyoung would have turned him into his dinner, anything would have been better than dealing with this. Why didn't he work things out with Taeyong earlier? Why did he snap at Jaehyun? What's he going to do if they really do get together? And why, why is he just silently suffering by himself?

 

 


	13. Date night

Everything's a mess. Yuta avoided Taeyong for too long, and he feels like if he shows up in front of him now, he'll annoy him or it'll seem like he only wants to talk now that Jaehyun's a very real threat to their relationship. He's also afraid that they'll end up fighting and things will get worse, or that he won't know what to say and how to fix things when he sees him and that he'll somehow end up ruining their relationship. He really screwed up this time, didn't he? None of this would be happening if he would have just talked things out with Taeyong earlier. Well, Jaehyun might have still wanted to confess to Taeyong, but Yuta wouldn't have to worry about losing him if he would’ve talked to Taeyong sooner. He should go upstairs and try to convince Jaehyun to confess to Taeyong some other time, preferably at some point after Yuta's made up with a certain pink haired cutie.

 

Yuta grabs his phone off his night stand and types Jaehyun out a quick message, '  **Did you do it yet!?** ' He stares at his phone, waiting. Now, usually Jaehyun's quick at replying to texts, maybe not as fast as Yuta, who responds to messages at the speed of light, but he's still pretty fast. Except for today. Yuta waits around for an entire hour but Jaehyun doesn't answer him. That's not a good sign, right? It either means that Jaehyun's pissed or he's with Taeyong. _Maybe he's just busy…_ Yuta groans and types out another message, ' **Jae, are you still going to confess to Taeyong?** ' When several more minutes go by and Yuta still doesn't receive a response from Jaehyun, he sighs before writing out one last text, ' **Jaehyun...I have something really important to tell you...** ' His thumb hovers above the send button.

 

 _Okay, just send it. And after I send It, I can tell him I like Taeyong too. And then..._  Then what? Will Jaehyun even respond to his message? Will they fight once he finds out he likes Taeyong too? Will he still confess to Taeyong if he knows about Yuta’s feelings? What's going to happen? Yuta bites his bottom lip. On three.  _One...two... I can't do it_. But he has to, he can't keep his crush on Taeyong a secret forever and the sooner he tells Jaehyun everything the better.

 

Okay, on ten.  _One...one and a half... Two...two and a half._  Okay Yuta really can't do this. He exhales another heavy sigh, then deletes his entire message and gives up trying to get in touch with Jaehyun. He'll tell him about his crush on Taeyong just as soon as Jaehyun answers his other texts...yeah, he doesn't want to seem annoying by blowing up his phone, not today at least. Yuta puts his phone down and rolls over, closing his eyes. Whatever, maybe if he goes to sleep he'll wake up and this will all be a bad dream. Or maybe he'll sleep for a long time and when he wakes up everything will be okay again! Yeah, maybe if he sleeps long enough he'll wake up and Jaehyun won't like Taeyong anymore and Taeyong..well, hopefully Taeyong won't be upset anymore and then him and Yuta can forgive each other and live happily ever after. Yeah, Yuta likes that idea!

 

Not even a second after he decides to sleep his problems away, someone starts pounding on his front door. He opens his eyes and heaves a sigh, getting out of bed, "Who is it?" He asks. Part of him hopes it's Jaehyun so he can apologize and hopefully persuade him not to confess to Taeyong. But...what if he's already done it? What if he's confessed and he came back to tell Yuta everything? If that's the case, then...Yuta hopes Jaehyun was rejected. "It's me. Your favorite neighbor, Doyoung!" Yuta's not entirely sure if he even has any neighbors left thanks to Doyoung. "Open the door, I have something I'm just dying to tell you."

 

"Go away."

 

"Hey, that's not nice."

 

"Remember when you pretended to be Taeyong and then when I called you out on it you chased me, tackled me, and bit me? Because I do, now go away."

 

"Yuta, you shouldn't be petty and hold grudges."

 

Yuta frowns, "If you don't leave in five seconds, I'm calling Taeyong." He can still do that much, right? Ugh, maybe not. If he does call for Taeyong, he might think he only wants him around for protection and that's far from the truth. "One...two...three…" Doyoung starts to laugh, and all Yuta can do is roll his eyes. "Yuta, I came to see you today because I'm seriously worried about your relationship." Well, that's one thing they both have in common, It's probably the only thing too.

 

"Mind your own business."

 

"I saw your boyfriend," Doyoung sighs, "Guess what he was doing."

 

"Wha— he's not my boyfriend."

 

"Ooh, so he dumped you, right?"

 

Yuta's face heats up, "No, he didn't dump me," he replies, feeling incredibly annoyed. "Anyways....what was he doing?" He asks slowly. Doyoung chuckles then says he won't tell Yuta what he saw until he opens the door. Obviously it's a trap, but Yuta still opens his door anyways. He should be fine as long as he doesn't actually invite Doyoung inside, right? Boy, he sure hopes so. "What was he doing?" He repeats with a scowl. Doyoung grins, "Now, I don't want to start any unnecessary drama, but..." His smile widens, "I saw him holding hands...with...what's that kid's name, the one that was here earlier? Jaehyun!?"

 

"How'd you know Jaehyun was here earlier...?"

 

"I heard you two talking."

 

"Listen—"

 

Doyoung interrupts him by clicking his tongue and shaking his head, "I saw them, and I thought, how could Taeyong go behind Yuta's back and hold another man's hand?!" Doyoung said he didn't want to start any unnecessary drama and yet...whatever. They were just holding hands, friends can hold hands. Yuta's not going to let something silly like this get to him. Nope. He's not going to get upset. Not even a little. People hold hands all the time! "And I was even more shocked when I heard what that human was thinking!" Doyoung gasps loudly, "He kept thinking things like, “Oh, he's so cute...” And, “My heart is beating so fast, oh my god!” And I was like, wow, you can't trust anyone in this world!"

 

"Okay, you can stop now.." Yuta says. 

 

"And do you know what Taeyong was thinking?"

 

"Don't tell me."

 

"He was thinking, " I hope Yuta doesn't see us..." I don't know about you, buddy, but to me it sounds like your boyfriend is sneaking around with another human." Doyoung stretches out his arms, "Yuta, I want you to know that your old pal Doyoung is here to give you some emotional support. If you need a hug or someone to help you plan your revenge, then I'm here for you." What a darling. "I say we teach Taeyong a less—" Yuta's tired of listening to this guy. He slams the door in Doyoung’s face and heaves a heavy sigh. "Damn, Yuta, I'm not the one cheating on you! Why are you getting mad at me!?" Doyoung complains.

 

"Just go away, Doyoung! You're probably just making things up anyways.."

 

"I'm not lying!"

 

"Go away."

 

"...Fine..I'll let you know one more thing before I go though." Doyoung announces, and Yuta closes his eyes, afraid of what Doyoung has to say next. "Your man, your boyfriend, your mate, your lover, y—"

 

"Get to the point."

 

"Taeyong took him to the movies."

 

Yuta shouldn't believe a word Doyoung's saying. He doesn't want to believe him. He should just go to sleep and pretend he didn't hear anything. Doyoung's just saying all this to cause trouble, and if Yuta confronts either Jaehyun or Taeyong he's going to end up embarrassed because none of this is true. It's all a lie! Yuta's going to bed.  _Goodnight creepy bat man. Goodnight pointless worries._ He gets halfway to his bedroom before his curiosity gets the best of him and he turns back around. Yuta slowly pulls his front door open again, "Seriously..." He asks quietly. Doyoung nods.

 

"Why are you telling me all this?"

 

There's a small moment of silence before Doyoung says, "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

 

"Don't lie."

 

"Fine. I thought you'd get upset if i told you and i wanted to see you cry." Doyoung confesses, "Now, about that revenge plan, I think we sh—"

 

"Where are they seeing the movie at?" Yuta asks all of a sudden. Doyoung looks up at the ceiling and takes a moment, a very long moment to think about the question that was just asked before shrugging, "I don't think they ever mentioned where they were going." Oh. "But don't be sad, sweetheart." Another creepy smile spreads across Doyoung's lips, "I could always take you to them." That's not a trap Yuta's willing to fall into.

 

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Yuta states. For some reason after he says that Doyoung looks offended, "Why not?" Is he serious?  _You tried to eat me!_  Doyoung scoffs, "That was one time!" One time too many. "Look, Yuta, I won't bite you or even think about having you as my breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I promise. "

 

Even if he made a promise he can't be trusted! Yuta would be a fool if he went out with a nosey, sadistic bloodsucker like Doyoung. A reckless fool! He slams the door in Doyoung's face again, "Thanks, but I'll pass," He mutters. Doyoung says something else but he doesn't bother listening to him. He checks his phone to see if Jaehyun replied to any of his texts yet. He groans when he sees that Jaehyun still hasn't responded to any of his messages. Doyoung's muffled voice comes from the other side of the door, "They're really at the movies, sweetheart!" He says before once again adding, "I can take you to them!"  _No, thanks_. For some reason Doyoung doesn't understand that Yuta slamming the door in his face means that he doesn't want to talk anymore. "What if they kiss?" He asks.

 

Yuta sighs, "That's none of our business."

 

"Aren't you going to fight for your man?"

 

"If he wants to be with someone else then there's nothing I can do."

 

Why is Yuta still talking to this guy? He looks around for a pair of headphones and when he finally finds one, he sighs happily. "Yuta, I'm trying to help you." _I don't want your help,_  Yuta thinks bitterly before plugging his headphones into his phone and finding a random song to listen to.  _Peace at last,_  He thinks. Yuta doesn't get to relax for too long though, a call interrupts the song he's listening to and he frowns, glancing over at his phone and reading the caller ID. It's Jaehyun. Should he even pick up? He doesn't want to but at the same time he feels like he'd be a dick for just ignoring his call. "Hello?" He mutters once he answers the phone.

 

Jaehyun doesn't say anything to him, and Yuta gets stuck listening to the sound of two people laughing from the other end of the phone. Did he call him on accident? Great. The last thing Yuta wants to hear is Jaehyun and Taeyong flirting and having a blast while on their movie date. "Sorry, Hi!" Jaehyun finally says in between giggles. Oh, so this wasn't a mistake, Jaehyun actually meant to call him while at the movie theater with Taeyong..? Yay.

 

 "Hey...so did you do the thing yet...?" Yuta asks. 

 

"Not yet..I'm going to do it tonight though.." Jaehyun says in a quiet voice. Shit. Okay, Yuta should just tell Jaehyun about him and Taeyong and get it over with. Okay...on three..  _One...two.._ "Taeyong's actually here with me right now, do you want to say hi to him!?" No! God, that's the last thing he wants to do. Why would Jaehyun even suggest that. "N—" Jaehyun doesn't even wait to hear what Yuta's answer is. Right as Yuta’s about to reject his offer, he hears a small sigh, "Hi, Yuta..." Taeyong says softly. Why, why, why is this happening to him?

 

"Hi.." Yuta pauses and takes a deep breath before asking, "How are you?"

 

"I'm...alright. How are you?"

 

"I miss you," Yuta blurts. There's a long pause and during it his heart starts to race. He squeezes his eyes shut, "I really miss you," he confesses in a shaky voice. Taeyong sighs loudly into the phone. Oh. He probably thinks Yuta's annoying, right? He went all this time without saying anything to him and now all of a sudden he misses him? It must be annoying. Yuta shouldn't have said anything.

 

"I…"

 

"Forget it. Have a fun time at the movies.." Yuta says quickly before muttering a goodbye and ending the call. He lies down on his couch and stares up at the ceiling, wondering why he told Taeyong that he missed him _. I'm such an idiot..._  His phone lights up as Jaehyun calls him again, he stares at it until it stops ringing and then afterwards heaves a heavy sigh. So, Doyoung was right after all. That's fine. Yuta's not going to waste his time being upset, if Taeyong's tired of Yuta and has moved on then...good for him. His phone lights up once again. Jaehyun and Taeyong look really cute together and as Jaehyun's best friend Yuta should support them! Yeah, okay, he supports their relationship... Really...he just wishes they wouldn't rub it in his face... He has feelings too.

 

Yuta's phone rings for a third time and he groans. Why is Jaehyun like this? Why can't he just take a hint and stop calling him for now? Yuta doesn't feel like talking to him anymore or anyone else to be honest. He once again takes a deep breath and prepares himself for whatever Jaehyun's going to tell him.  _Just stay calm and, most importantly, don't say anything mean_. Taeyong was never his boyfriend anyways, so there's no reason to get mad at Jaehyun and ruin their friendship. "Hey," Yuta says, trying his best to sound cheerful.

 

"Yuta."

 

"Taeyong?"

 

Oh, no. No, no, no. Why'd he call back? This can't be good. Did he call back to tell Yuta he's annoying and to argue with him? Did he call to tell him that he wants to start seeing Jaehyun? Maybe he called to tell him that he just doesn't want to see him anymore. God, what if that is the case? What if Taeyong's next sentence is going to be, “Let's just be friends, okay?” Yuta doesn't know how much more of this his heart can take. "I miss you too," Taeyong says, loud and clear. Yuta's poor heart. His poor, poor heart. He doesn't know how to reply and spends several seconds just opening and closing his mouth, "I...I..."

 

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

 

"Okay..." Yuta replies.

 

As soon as Taeyong hangs up, Yuta realizes that Taeyong probably said he missed him in front of Jaehyun. Damn it. Jaehyun's going to figure everything out and then he's going to be pissed. This is not how Yuta wanted him to find out about them. What does he do now? Should he just send him a quick text that explains everything? Should he wait until Jaehyun and Taeyong get back from the movies and tell him about his crush in person? What should he do?! And wait, if Taeyong misses him too does that mean he still likes Yuta? Does it mean he isn't going to start dating Jaehyun?

 

 _Okay, let's just get this over with._  Yuta thinks about what to write Jaehyun then grabs his phone, ' **Jaehyun I have something really really important to tell you.'**  He sends the message quickly before he has the chance to regret it. **'I like Taeyong too...'**  He writes and then has to close his eyes to send the text. And after a mini pep talk, he gathers enough courage to send another message, **'I really really really REALLY like him...** ' And another, **'Please don't be mad at me...please...I wanted to tell you earlier...but...yeah.'**

 

Yuta waits for a response and when he doesn't receive one right away, he tries to stay positive. He tells himself that Taeyong and Jaehyun are probably watching the movie they went to see now, so of course Jaehyun can't write back to him. It's okay, Jaehyun will see his messages after the movie and, if he's lucky, Jaehyun will only be a little upset with him. He stands up and stretches. Was telling Jaehyun he likes Taeyong the day Jaehyun planned on confessing to him a good idea? Maybe it was a little insensitive. Should he hurry up and send Jaehyun a text, telling him that he was just kidding? No! Yuta shouldn't even consider something like that! Jaehyun needs to know how Yuta feels about Taeyong.

 

Yuta decides to jump into the shower, hoping that he'll be able to calm down a little. He doesn't. In fact, he feels worse after his shower than he did before it. What if Jaehyun saw his texts and he's furious now? What if he calls Yuta a man stealer and says he hates him and never wants to talk to him again!? What if he makes Yuta choose between him and Taeyong? Or what if he wants Yuta to give up on Taeyong? Yuta doesn't think he can do that... Yuta’s just about to grab his phone again when out of the corner of his eye he sees something slide underneath his door. It's a note...from none other than his "favorite" neighbor.

 

 **'They came back!!! And you'll never guess what I heard....I'll tell you tomorrow. xoxo, Doyoung** '  _xoxo, Doyoung...? What a weirdo._  Yuta checks his phone. Jaehyun still hasn't replied to his texts. He sighs and figures he should just go to bed. He briefly considers bringing his phone to bed with him but if he does that, he'll just spend all night checking it, so he decides to just leave it in the living room and crawls into bed, hoping that for once he'll be able to get a good night's rest.

 

Doyoung shows up again at around noon the next day and all Yuta can think is,  _great, another vampire with a weird sleeping schedule_. He frowns, "Doyoung, I really don't care what you saw or heard," He states but Doyoung doesn't seem to pay any attention to him. "Jaehyun told Taeyong that he loved him last night." Great. Fabulous. That's just perfect. He expects Doyoung to tell him what Taeyong's response was next and before he gets the chance to make another announcement, Yuta shuts the door in his face. He sighs before sitting down on his couch and hugging his knees. He quickly checks to see if he has any new messages. He has none. Okay, so what's the deal? Is Jaehyun really upset or is he busy or...? Maybe Yuta should go upstairs.

 

"Yuta, I'm not leaving until you listen to everything I have to say."

 

Okay, maybe he won't go up to the fifth floor after all.


	14. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update this so soon but since y'all left so many nice comments...I guess I'll have to give you another chapter as a thank you gift.

Yuta's not sure how long it's been since he last spoke with Doyoung, he thinks it's been a full day but he's not too sure. Anyways, when he opens his door, ready to go out for another one of his late-night walks, guess who's still out in the hallway. That's right, it's his favorite neighbor. Doyoung stands up from where he was sitting, "About damn time..." He grumbles. God, why is he so determined to ruin Yuta's day, can't he find a hobby or something? Yuta sighs, "Don't make me call Taeyong," He says before rushing past him.  Doyoung heaves a sigh, "Oh, come on, I just want to talk," He says, "Guess what I saw this morning?"

 

"Don't care."

 

"Guess!"

 

Yuta stops walking and groans, already feeling defeated, "What?" He asks.

 

"Jaehyun and Taeyong were hugging."

 

"So what?"

 

Doyoung frowns, "They hugged for a really long time and then Taeyong went into Jaehyun's apartment, and I swear he's been in there all day!"  _Ignore him, he's just making things up._  "I took a picture because I figured you wouldn't believe me." That's so weird! Yuta didn't hire Doyoung to spy on Taeyong and Jaehyun, so why is he doing all this?

 

Doyoung holds his phone out for Yuta to see. He takes one glance at the screen before having to look away. "I told you I wasn't lying," Doyoung says with a smug smile, "It really looks like your man found another human to be with." He didn't! Doyoung's lying. Taeyong just said he missed him the other night...and Yuta's favorite vampire doesn't seem like the type of guy who likes to mess around and tell lies. Right? Right?! Taeyong's a good guy...

 

Doyoung puts his arm around Yuta's shoulder, "And, baby, I'm afraid that's not the end of my story." Yes, it is because Yuta is done listening to this nonsense. He trusts Taeyong...really. He does..."Guess how Taeyong replied to Jaehyun's confession." Obviously by saying that he doesn't like him! That's the only reply he could have given! Yuta's asked Taeyong if he liked Jaehyun before and he said he didn't like him, right? Yuta's just been over thinking and worrying this whole time for nothing, right? Right, and he wishes he would have remembered that little fact earlier, so he wouldn't have spent so much time stressed out.

 

Taeyong doesn't like Jaehyun, so the only logical conclusion is..everything Doyoung's saying is bullshit. Taeyong isn't messing around. He can't be. "He said “I like you too.” Can you believe that, sweetheart? Because I sure couldn't." That's not true, it can’t be true. Doyoung's making things up. If it were true then it means Taeyong's nothing but a big liar, and how can he be a liar when he's always so straightforward when it comes to his feelings? This doesn't make sense.  _Ignore him._

 

 "Oh, wait, actually.. maybe he said, “I love you too.” I have such a bad memory," Doyoung says before laughing. What part of this is funny!? "You know...we vampires are usually so faithful to our lovers... " He pauses and shakes his head a few times, "But it looks like you got stuck with the one unfaithful vampire in the whole wide world, what bad luck!" That's honestly the last thing Yuta wants to hear right now. Doyoung is such an insensitive man.

 

 By now Yuta has grown accustomed to the achy feeling he gets in his chest whenever he thinks about Taeyong getting together with Jaehyun or anyone else for that matter, and usually he can ignore the feeling and doesn't think too much about it, but right now... Yuta's heart is heavy.  _There's no reason to be upset. Taeyong's not a liar and he isn't messing around with Jaehyun or any other human._  Yuta needs to have more faith in the person he claims he likes

 

"Do you think they've kissed yet?" Doyoung asks, resting his head against Yuta's. _No_. "They probably have, huh? I mean that's what people in love tend to do." Yuta feels like he's been punched in the stomach. His eyes start to burn and he rubs them as they start to water. "Aww, are you going to cry, sweetheart?" No! There's nothing to cry about, Yuta's perfectly okay. He really is! "Aww, my poor little muffin." Can Doyoung not compare him to food and can he stop using that patronizing tone?

 

Yuta's vision is blurry by the time he makes it to the elevator. He's okay, he just needs a little walk to clear his mind. He's fine. Doyoung leans against the wall next to him, "We should have interrupted their little movie date."  _Shut up, shut up, just shut up!_  He thinks, along with,  _Why is this thing taking so long?!_  "You had a chance to get your man back, so why didn't you?"  _I don't know..._  "Hmm, I guess it's too late now. "  _it's not...Taeyong's..._ Yuta doesn't want to think about any of this anymore, his chest hurts. "Doyoung, please."

 

"I hope they're happy and that they'll be together for a long time, don't you?" Doyoung starts to laugh again after that. How could Yuta want something like that...? The tears that Yuta so desperately wants to hold back finally fall and he quickly wipes his face. "But you know wh—" the elevator doors open and Doyoung doesn't finish his sentence, instead he quickly changes the subject, "Oh, I just remembered I have something important to do...bye," He says before turning around and rushing down the hall to his apartment. Jerk. These vampires are nothing but jerks.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong are together in the elevator, because of course they are. Yuta looks over at Jaehyun, the ache in his chest grows worse when Jaehyun glares at him for a long moment, making his feelings known before turning his head to the side. So, he is pissed off. Great. Just great. Yuta can't look at them. He covers his face and turns his back towards them. Maybe going on a walk was another bad idea. "Yuta, what's wrong?" Taeyong asks and for some reason Yuta feels worse just from being asked a simple question. "Yuta, did Doyoung hurt you?"  _No_. He thinks as he shakes his head.  _Nothing's wrong, I'm fine_. 

 

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes, Jaehyun," Taeyong announces, but Jaehyun doesn't reply. Yuta doesn't want to talk to either of them and he knows that'll only make things worse, but he doesn't want to deal with all of this right now. He just wants to go home and be alone.

 

Yuta hurries away from the couple and makes it about half way down the hallway before Taeyong suddenly appears in front of him and catches him. He places his hands on Yuta's shoulders, "Why are you crying?" He asks in a soft voice.

 

"I'm just a little sad, okay?" Yuta replies, shutting his eyes

 

"Why? Is Doyoung picking on you?" Well, yes, but what else is new? Taeyong wipes away the tears rolling down Yuta's face and sighs, "What'd he say?" Too much. Taeyong repeats his question and when Yuta still doesn't answer him, he wraps his arms around Yuta and pulls him into a tight embrace, "Talk to me."

 

Yuta's head feels like it's about to split open. Why does everything have to be so confusing? Why can't he just believe in Taeyong? Why does he have to believe everything Doyoung says and suffer like this? This is ridiculous. "Look, I know I've been moody and distant lately..." Yuta says, then sucks in a shaky breath, "And I know I must have hurt your feelings and I'm sorry, I really am, but how could you do this to me?" He asks.

 

"Do what..?" Taeyong asks.

 

"I mean...i still like you, I like you so much...but maybe you don't like me as much as I thought you did...I don't know." Yuta says, quickly, "Or maybe you did like me before but then I went and ruined things because that's what I do, I ruin everything. I'm sorry." Taeyong sighs but doesn't say anything in return. It's okay, Yuta probably doesn't deserve to be forgiven anyways. "And I know you're a vampire and all but...I just don't like the thought of you running around biting people! Taeyong, it's scary."

 

"I know.."

 

"And, like, I wish you wouldn't have bitten some stranger..I wish you would have just came to me and, I don't know, we would have figured something out."

 

"Yuta, if I would have came to you all bloody with a knife in my side you would have freaked out." That sounds very possible. "Plus, you wouldn't have let me drink your blood anyways." That's not true though! Yuta likes this guy so much, how many times does he have to say it? He has the biggest crush on Taeyong ever and if Taeyong's hurt or sick he'd do anything to make him feel better. "You don't know that!" He says with a frown. Taeyong gives him a small smile, "I know how you are." _What's that supposed to mean?! "_ Taeyong, i would have let you drink my blood if you would've asked!"

 

Taeyong laughs, shaking his head. Obviously he doesn't believe him but Yuta's serious! Getting bit isn't exactly the most pleasurable experience for him, but he can endure the pain if it means Taeyong has a full belly and won't bite random people on the streets or their friend. "Okay...so can I drink some of your blood right now then?" Taeyong asks. Oh. Oh...right now? He wants to drink his blood right now? Wow, um..this is sudden. A small moment goes by before Yuta takes the tiniest step back, finally pulling away from Taeyong’s embrace, "Sure," he nods shyly then tilts his head to the side. Okay! Yuta's been through this two times before and hopefully this won't hurt as much as the first time Taeyong bit him or when Doyoung bit him a couple of nights ago.

 

Taeyong stares at him and there's something in his eyes that makes Yuta feel a little better. And when he smiles, Yuta can't help but do the same. "I'm not hungry...I just wanted to see what you'd do," Taeyong says softly before pressing his lips against his forehead. Yuta's heart continues to act up. He hates it, really, it's no longer heavy and aches...no, now it's racing, and he just hates it. "Yuta...I forgive you." Once Yuta hears that simple little phrase, he gets a little too excited. Just a little though. He quickly throws his arms around Taeyong and once again embraces him tightly. "And I promise I won't bite anyone ever again....Well, except for you." Huh? Oh, what did Yuta get himself into this time?

  
Yuta wipes his eyes one last time, "Taeyong..." He calls out softly. Honestly he doesn't want to ruin things by asking about him and Jaehyun but he needs some answers.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"How do you feel about Jaehyun?"

 

Taeyong's response comes instantly, "He's my really good friend."

 

"Do you like him...like… do you have any feelings for him?"

 

"No."

 

 _Really?!_  Yuta once again grows a little too happy and squeezes him tightly before reluctantly letting go of him, "But Doyoung said..." He mutters, trailing off. Maybe he shouldn't say anything, Taeyong could get mad and attack Doyoung again and Yuta isn't sure if he'll be able to convince Taeyong to spare Doyoung’s life for a second time. Taeyong frowns.  _Yeah, maybe i should just stay quiet._  "What did he say?" He asks.

 

"Um..nothing."

 

"Tell me."

 

"Well first...he said you took Jaehyun on a date to the movies.."

 

Taeyong's eyes go wide and he stares at him again, this time looking terrified. "That wasn't a date!" He says, voice raising slightly. Good. That's so good to hear. "Jaehyun could barely talk and I fell asleep halfway through the movie! If it was a date, it was a horrible one and I didn't even know It was a date in the first place." Yuta wants to laugh but he won't, it'd be wrong to."And then he said Jaehyun told you he loved you..." He adds quietly.

 

"He did, and I told him that I didn't feel the same way."

 

"That's not what he said...Doyoung said you told Jaehyun you loved him too..."

 

Taeyong locks eyes with him, "I never said anything like that!" He says with a frown. Yuta knew Doyoung was a liar. How could he believe a guy like him? What was the very first thing he did when he and Yuta met? He lied and pretended to be Taeyong! All that guy does is lie! "Do you want to go down stairs and ask Jaehyun what happened? Because he'll tell you the same thing I did." No, Yuta has a feeling he's the last person Jaehyun wants to see right now.

 

"He also said you and Jaehyun were hugging out in the hallway for a really long time," Yuta mutters.

 

"Did he also tell you that Jaehyun was crying and I was trying to comfort him?"

 

"No..."

 

"Well, that's what I was doing," Taeyong replies, "Yuta, why did you even listen to that guy?! All he does is cause trouble."  _I know, I know._  He knew he should have ignored him, he knew it and now he feels like an idiot because what did he do? He listened to Doyoung and got upset over nothing. God, he feels like such a loser. Yuta takes a moment to gather up all of his courage before asking Taeyong, "How do you feel about me then? Like, do you still like me or...? I know I keep asking you the same things but..yeah."

 

Taeyong once again heaves a sigh. Oh, yeah, now that Yuta thinks about it it must be annoying to have to answer all these questions especially the one's that Taeyong's already answered before. "Nev—"

 

"You already know I like you."

 

"Really? Even afte—"

 

"I want to be with you," Taeyong cuts Yuta off without giving him the chance to start rambling on and on again. How can he be so straightforward all the damn time? Wasn't he even a little embarrassed when he said that? Yuta probably would have been. No, he definitely would have been filled with uneasiness and he would have messed up. He probably would have told Taeyong, “I want to be you.” Instead of, “I want to be with you.” Yuta needs to get it together. Taeyong grabs him by the waist before tugging him close and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Oh, okay. Okay, he can do this. He can say it back to him. All he has to do is take things nice and slow, and most importantly, he can't say he wants to be Taeyong. He can do this.

 

 _On three..._  Yuta locks eyes with Taeyong for the smallest second before his face heats up and he has to look away from him.  _Oh, come on. One...two..._ he once again tries to look him in the eye, but he can't, he just can't. This is embarrassing! Taeyong chuckles.  _Just say it and get it over with._  Yuta makes one last attempt to make eye contact with his pink haired sweetheart.  _Okay..one.._  "I want to be with you too," Yuta replies quickly then drops his gaze down to the carpeted floor. Did he..did he say it?? Did he talk too fast? Was he mumbling? Did he make a complete fool of himself? Did Taeyong even understand him?! What did he say again? Oh, he doesn't know.

 

Yuta considers running back to his apartment as fast as he can but before he can do so, by chance he glances over at Taeyong and all of a sudden, his confidence is restored. Taeyong’s cheeks are pink, they're actually pink.  _Ha! look who's flustered now!  A_ ctually, Yuta feels the same way, but he'd never admit it out loud. "Ooh, you're blushing. You're blushing!" He teases, feeling victorious. He points at him and smirks, fully ready to take advantage of the situation and make some more fun of Taeyong. "You’re—" Without saying a word, Taeyong leans forward, kissing him again and effectively putting an end to Yuta's teasing.


	15. Doyoung's late night snack.

Yuta exhales loudly before knocking on Jaehyun's front door. Several days have gone by since he told him that he had feelings for a certain pink haired vampire, but Yuta still hasn't heard from him.  He's tried calling Jaehyun but he never answers the phone or calls back. He's also tried sending Jaehyun several texts, but Yuta hasn't received any messages back from him.

 

Yuta has been up to the fifth floor at least a dozen times this past week, desperately hoping he'll get a chance to speak with Jaehyun, but every time he goes upstairs he's left disappointed. Maybe this time will be different though. "Jaehyun," Yuta calls out, "Jae, are you home?" There's no response. " Look, I know you're mad at me, but can we talk?!" Yuta yells, just in case Jaehyun can't hear him, but once again he doesn't receive an answer. It seems kind of unfair that Yuta's the only one getting the silent treatment. Taeyong must have hurt Jaehyun too but for some reason Jaehyun's made the decision to ignore Yuta and him only.

 

Yuta frowns. Whatever, if Jaehyun's going to be a little kid and ignore him then that's fine. That's totally fine, one hundred and fifty percent fine. When he wants to be an adult and talk, he knows where to find Yuta. "Fine, if you need me, I'll be across the hall visiting my boyfriend!" He announces loudly, hoping that Jaehyun will answer his door even if it's just to glare at him or to tell him to go away.

 

Yuta's petty tricks are unsuccessful and he folds his arms across his chest, stomping across the hall, "Taeyong, let me in," He orders as he pounds his fist against the door. Several seconds go by and when Yuta doesn't receive any kind of response from Taeyong, his cheeks heat up, "If you need me...I'll be at my apartment.." He mutters to someone, probably to Jaehyun or to himself, before heading towards the elevator. _Well, that was embarrassing..._

 

Yuta takes his phone out and quickly scrolls down his list of contacts, stopping once he spots a certain somebody's name and all the hearts that follow after it. He feels slightly embarrassed about adding like six hearts after Taeyong’s name, but he couldn't help himself...He calls Taeyong and as soon as he answers his phone, Yuta clicks his tongue, "Jaehyun still isn't talking to me, can you believe that?" He complains. "I'm sure he'll talk to you soon," Taeyong replies.  _Okay, but when?_  Yuta thinks before scowling, "How much longer am I supposed to wait?!" He groans, "Do you know how many days it's been?"

 

"Five," Taeyong replies, sounding confident of his answer.  _Wrong!_ "It's been six!" Yuta whines, throwing his hands up, "Isn't that childish!? He's an adult, so instead of acting like a little kid he should come talk to me so we can work things out, right?"

 

"He reminds me of someone."

 

"Who?!" Yuta asks and when Taeyong doesn't reply he frowns, "Okay, but I had a perfectly good reason for not speaking to you! You bit someone!" He kindly reminds him, "I didn't do anything though...Well, okay, all i did was tell him I liked you, but what's wrong with that?!"

 

"Nothing."

 

"That's right, I didn't do anything wrong! I knew Jaehyun was going to be upset but this is a little much, right? " Yuta clicks his tongue again, "To be honest, I think he's being a little over dramatic."

 

Taeyong remains quiet for a long moment before finally saying, "I think he has a reason to be upset." Yuta pulls his phone away from his ear and glares at it for a brief second, "But I didn't do anything wrong, you even agreed with me!" He says, putting his phone back in its original spot. "You didn’t but think about it. Jaehyun ended up getting rejected and right after that you told him you liked me too...and then we got together, don't you think he has a reason to be upset?" Taeyong asks.

 

"So... you think he's right for ignoring me?"

 

"I didn't say that!"

 

"Then you think he's being childish too!"

 

"I didn't say that either!"

 

"Whose side are you on!?"

 

"I'm not picking sides," Taeyong replies. He definitely picked a side already, he just doesn't want to say whose because he might seem like a bad friend or a bad boyfriend. Yuta's just going to pretend like Taeyong said he's on his side and drop the subject. The elevator makes a loud screeching sound before coming to a sudden stop, making Yuta grimace. Man, he hates this thing. The door opens and as soon as it does Yuta hears a man scream for help. He looks around but sees no one, which could only mean one thing...

 

Another blood curdling scream, one that causes Yuta to jump slightly, comes from down the hallway and he sighs.  _Great, Doyoung brought somebody home again._  Yuta scurries down the long hallway and fumbles with his keys for a brief moment, almost dropping them when another horrible scream startles him. For a while there Yuta thought that living next door to Doyoung wasn't going to be that bad anymore. Doyoung wasn't bothering him too much and he wasn't bringing people home either, and things were alright...well, up until now. Yuta finally gets the door unlocked and rushes into his apartment.

 

“What's that noise?" Taeyong asks.

 

 Yuta groans, "It's Doyoung...he's always bringing people home and...and honestly I don't know what he does to them...but..yeah," He mutters before shaking his head, "Anyways...I think I should move to a different floor or something."

 

"You should."

 

A grin spreads across Yuta's face, "How about I move up to the fifth floor?" He suggests, "That way I can be closer to you and Jaehyun."

 

"Then I'd never get any sleep," Taeyong replies.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"You're loud."

 

There he goes again, complaining about how noisy Yuta is! Yuta's not noisy at all, but if he were, then Taeyong should love him and his big mouth! Yuta once again glares at his phone, pretending like it's Taeyong. He parts his lips, fully ready to tell Taeyong that he's not that loud and that he’s just exaggerating things, but he never gets a chance to.

 

Over next door, something heavy hits the floor with a loud thud and whoever's with Doyoung screams, "I swear if you come any closer...I'll.." The poor trapped human doesn't finish his sentence, instead he releases another shriek. Yuta doesn't think he can listen to the ruckus coming from next door for much longer, he should just go out and find something fun to do for a couple of hours. Doyoung's late night snack screams for help once again, but that's not going to do him any good on this floor though.

 

Yuta covers one of his ears, hoping to block out any terrifying noises and to hear Taeyong a little better. Taeyong clicks his tongue, "Yuta, don't leave your apartment until I get back from the store, okay?"  _You don't have to tell me twice_. "I don't trust that guy and if he tries to bite you again, I swear I'm going t—" Yuta doesn't hear the rest of Taeyong’s sentence, what he does hear though is someone banging on a door out in the hallway. "Help!" Doyoung's prey screams again. "Taeyong...I'll call you back," Yuta mutters, ending their conversation. Whoever's in the hallway pounds on Yuta's door.  Yuta sighs, _Go away,_ _he thinks_ _._  

 

Yuta was kind of hoping he wouldn't have to help anyone, nothing good ever happens when Yuta helps people. Well...maybe that isn't entirely true. "Somebody, help!" Screams the man out in the hallway at the top of his lungs. Yuta sighs. He slowly, perhaps a little too slowly, approaches his front door. He really doesn't want to open it, he should just pretend like he's not home, because he already knows that If he gets involved in Doyoung's business he'll regret it.

 

The man stops knocking just as Yuta grasps the doorknob. What a shame, looks like he didn't make it to the door in time after all. He takes a deep breath and pulls the door back, just to make sure that whoever was in the hallway is actually gone and not like dead or anything. The second floor seems completely deserted, that is, until Yuta turns his head to the left and suddenly finds a pair of glossy brown eyes staring at him from down the hall. Oh, fuck, he should have waited a little longer before answering the door. "Please...help me!" The stranger cries out. 

_Damn it, why are you still here?!_


	16. Monster

Yuta wishes he would have taken a little more time answering his door because now he's stuck in a situation he doesn't want to be in. "Please, you've got to help me," The dark-haired stranger repeats as he approaches Yuta.  _I don't want to..._  He thinks. He briefly wonders how messed up it would be if he just slammed his door in his face and went to bed.

 

Yuta really doesn't want to rescue this guy from Doyoung, however, after a moment of fighting with himself, Yuta shuffles to the side and sighs, "Come in," he whispers. He shouldn't be doing this, this has to be similar to stealing food from a vampire, and who'd be foolish enough to do something like that?

 

The stranger rushes into the apartment and just as Yuta's about to close his door, Doyoung stumbles out into the hallway, "Yuta..." He calls out, sounding out of breath. Yuta freezes and watches as he hunches over, panting. Doyoung slowly stands straight, revealing a dark brown handle that's sticking out of his gut along with a giant red stain that's covering a good part of his white t-shirt. "You better give him back," He says. Oh, this is worse than Yuta thought. "Do you see what he did to me?" He asks.

 

Yuta wishes he couldn't see him, Doyoung looks like he's been through hell because of that guy. He's covered in sweat, his black hair is disheveled, and his stab wound isn't his only injury. His nose is slightly crooked and dripping blood, it's disgusting and Yuta can barely look at him. Along with those injuries, Doyoung's bottom lip is swollen and also a bright red color but his busted lip is far from being the worst injury on him, Yuta still doesn't want to look at it though.

 

"He stabbed me, he actually stabbed me!" Doyoung yells, announcing the obvious. He grips the knife's handle before yanking it out of his stomach and tossing it to the ground. Yuta cringes. Doyoung releases a pained cry before clutching his mid-section, "Give him back," He orders, glaring at Yuta.

 

If Yuta didn't have a conscience that kept telling him that throwing the man inside his apartment out was wrong, then he probably would have given him up to Doyoung by now. "No," he replies quickly before slamming his door shut. Yuta knows there's no way Doyoung can get inside but he locks the door anyways. "Yuta," Doyoung calls out as he pounds his fist against the door, "Yuta, don't make me repeat myself."

 

 Yuta bites his bottom lip.  _Maybe I should just toss him out to Doyoung..._ He doesn't even know this guy, it'd be different if this were Jaehyun or Taeyong, or someone else he knew but it's not, it's just some stranger. He shouldn't care what happens to him especially if it means his own life is in danger.

 

The door shakes every time Doyoung strikes it with his fist, and Yuta holds his breath, hoping that he won't actually break down his front door. "Yuta, you better listen to me," he says and this time his voice is eerily calm, "If you don't hand over that brat right now I'm going to make your life a living hell, do you understand me?" Oh, Yuta understands him. His tall guest grips his sleeve out of nowhere, and Yuta flinches. "Please, don't let him get me," The stranger begs.  _It's either you or me, buddy._  "Please," He says in a small voice before tears start to fall from his eyes.

 

Yuta runs his hands over his face.  _This is it, I'm dead, I'm so freaking dead._  "Don't worry," he mutters, "I won't let him hurt you anymore...I promise." That promise is only valid unless Doyoung some how breaks into his apartment or figures out another way to get his hands on Yuta though. If one of those things happen...well, then, this guy is on his own. Yuta heaves a sigh and puts an arm around the taller man's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay," he says softly as he guides him over to the couch in the center of the room. "It's totally okay," he mutters, this time for himself and not for the crying man next to him.

 

 _I should call Taeyong and tell him to come save me from this mess,_ _Yuta thinks, sighing quietly._  "I know this is going to sound crazy but...that guy...he's...he's a vampire," Yuta's guest mutters before lifting down his collar and showing him all of the red bite marks on his neck. Yuta finds six little holes on the other man’s neck, along with three claw marks across his chest. Yuta heaves another sigh, "Trust me, I know."

 

"Earlier he seemed like a nice guy but then..." The other man shakes his head, "I was so shocked...we were just sitting on his couch and all of a sudden I looked at him and he..he looked so weird, like he had these long fangs and red eyes and...and.. then the next thing I knew he was biting me!"

 

Doyoung's such a liar and a jerk, and he must get some kind of weird pleasure out of scaring the hell out of people before he bites them. "I know how you feel.. Kinda..." Yuta replies, "He's bitten me too, it really hurts!" He announces, not that he needs to, obviously his guest fully understands how painful Doyoung's bite is, after all he's been bitten by him three times.

 

 "I really didn't think I was going to get out of there." To be honest, Yuta didn't think this guy would escape either because he hasn't met another person who's survived being bit by Doyoung up until now. "Well...you're lucky you did," Yuta replies, "By the way..I'm Yuta."

 

"Sicheng," The other man replies as he looks around the apartment, "Are you sure it's safe in here?" Yuta sure hopes it is. "I mean he can't get in through the window or break the door down...or...?" Yuta's pretty sure Doyoung can't come in through the windows...if he could, he probably would have broken into Yuta's apartment a long time ago. And as for him breaking the door down...what good would that do him?

 

 Doyoung would definitely scare Yuta and Sicheng, but he’d would be stuck out in the hallway just staring at them like some weirdo. Now...that doesn't mean Yuta's not horrified by the thought of that brute kicking his door down, because he is. "This is the safest place to be..well, the fifth floor is probably safer but I don't think we can out run him..." Okay, actually, Yuta knows they can't out run Doyoung, he's tried before and it didn't end well.

 

Sicheng nods, "Okay...but could you make sure the windows and everything are closed and locked....I mean, I believe you and everything but.." He trails off. Yuta swallows hard, "Sure," he replies. It's not like he's afraid that Doyoung will be at one of the windows while he's checking them or that Doyoung will break through the glass and pull him outside or anything. Yuta's a man, a brave man, he can close a couple of windows. Pfft, no problem. Doyoung stops banging on the door not even a second after Yuta rises to his feet.

 

Yuta slowly approaches the windows in his living room. Three out of four of them are closed but of course one of them has to be open. His heart pounds as he walks towards the open window.  _Please don't jump out and grab me. Please, please, please don't jump out and grab me,_ he thinks _._  He stands as far away from the window as possible, not daring to look out of it or to get too close to it. He slides the window down and heaves a sigh of relief.  _That wasn't so bad..._

 

Yuta turns around and finds Sicheng staring at him, "I just have to check one more and then we should be good.." He announces. He takes a deep breath,  _just one more_ , he tells himself before hurrying to his bedroom. It's dark inside his room and awfully quiet, and normally Yuta wouldn't mind those two things but right now...right now, he wishes Taeyong were here.

 

 If Taeyong were here he could have easily had him close all of the windows for him, but since a certain pink haired vampire's exact whereabouts are currently unknown it looks like Yuta's on his own. He turns on a light and groans when he sees that his bedroom window is opened too. Of course it’s open, he never closes it.

 

The red curtains that are covering up the window gently sway back and forth as Yuta inches forward. What if he's wrong? What if vampires can sneak in through people's windows at night but for some lame reason, one that Yuta can't think of right now, they can't come into people’s homes through doors without being invited? What if Doyoung's been in Yuta's bedroom several times already and what if he's bitten him while he was asleep?

 

A shiver runs down Yuta’s spine. He yanks the long red curtains back and sighs again once he finds nobody behind them or at his window. He puts a hand over his racing heart, okay, all he has to do is close it now. His shaky hands touch the edges of the window and with another small sigh, he tries to slide it down. Keyword: Tries. He tries to shut the window but halfway down it gets stuck because....Because, well, Yuta has bad luck and he must be destined to get eaten by Doyoung.

 

Yuta struggles to get the window back up and straightened out but once he finally has it up, he lowers it back down with ease. Ha! He knew there wasn't any reason to be scared. Doyoung probably gave up and went back home feeling hungry and upset, and now he doesn't have the guts to do anything because he knows if he does something to Yuta, he's dead meat. Ha!

 

Yuta spins around and finds a pair of red eyes staring at him. "Boo!" The vampire in front of him yells. Yuta screams at the top of his lungs. He quickly turns back around and tries to jump out of...the already closed window and obviously fails. He smacks his head hard against the window's cold glass and groans, stunned for a second. After a very brief moment of recovery though, he opens his bedroom window again.

 

In all honesty Yuta doesn't care if he's on the second floor and that he could get seriously hurt or worse if he jumps out of the window, he's been bitten way too many times. Without thinking of the consequences, he proceeds to climb out of the window, he gets halfway out of it before a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back inside.

 

"Woah, Yuta, calm down. It's me."

 

 


	17. Run

 

The vampire calls his name in a panicked voice once, twice, and then a third time, but Yuta's brain doesn't process who's in the room with him. He wants out of his room and he wants out now. He makes another desperate attempt to climb out of his bedroom window and fails. A strong pair of arms once again wrap around his waist and he's dragged away from his window and half way across the small room, "Yuta," The man behind him calls out breathlessly, "Yuta, it's me."

 

 _Taeyong_? Yuta's body relaxes but only for a minute. He frees himself from Taeyong's grasp before taking a step back, "How did you get in here?" He asks, eyeing the man with pink hair suspiciously. Taeyong doesn't answer his question, instead he takes a step forward, extending an arm, "Are you okay?"

 

"How did you get in here?" Yuta repeats as he takes a step back, "I didn't invite you in," He says, then takes a look behind him. He's not going to fall for this trick again. This isn't Taeyong, it's Doyoung, it has to be him. Yuta's getting the hell out of here and as for Sicheng… Well, that kid's on his own. "Your friend let me in," Taeyong replies. Yuta wouldn't call him and Sicheng friends but that's besides the point, why would Sicheng go and let someone into the apartment? He doesn't even live here! "Yuta...what's wrong?" Taeyong asks in a soft voice.

 

"Stay away from me," Yuta orders.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Taeyong asks and afterwards he mutters a soft, “Oh,” He sighs and looks down at the ground, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

 

"You're not Taeyong."

 

  
Taeyong's expression quickly changes, he goes from looking concerned to just baffled, "Huh?" He asks, "What do you mean I'm not Taeyong...of course I am." No, no this is definitely Doyoung. Yuta's brutish neighbor definitely changed his form again and he somehow broke into the apartment and now he's trying to get Yuta to relax. He wants him to think that he's safe and that there's nothing to worry about, and then when Yuta least expects it Doyoung's going to attack him, just like he did last time.

 

 "Stay away from me," Yuta repeats, the back of his legs brush against something sharp and he quickly turns around. He bumped into his nightstand, that's it, but for a moment his brain thought it was something far worse. "Yuta...it's really me," Taeyong says with a small groan, but Yuta still refuses to believe him.

 

Yuta picks up the lamp that was sitting on the small table next to the bed, he yanks the plug from the wall and raises it in the air. He wishes he had something better to protect himself with, but anything will do at this point. He briefly wonders what he did with the knife he pried off of Taeyong the other night as he slowly tries to back out of the room. What did he do with that thing? He can't remember. He remembers taking it from Taeyong and placing it safely away in his pocket, but he can't recall what he did with the weapon once he got home. He thinks he threw it in some drawer somewhere but he can't be sure.

 

Taeyong inches forward slowly, "Yuta...baby, it's me," he says, then raises his hands high up in the air but that does little to comfort Yuta. That right there proves that the man in the room with Yuta is nothing more than an imposter! Taeyong never calls Yuta any kind of pet name. "Stay away from me!" Yuta screams, he throws the lamp at the pink haired imposter and rushes out of the room before the other man has a chance to get his hands on him. As soon as he's out into the living room Yuta locks eyes with Sicheng, "Why would you let him in?!" He asks him as he frantically makes his way to his kitchen.

 

"He said—"

 

"Who cares what he said?!" Yuta unintentionally shouts as he pulls open drawer after drawer, looking for something better to protect himself with, "Don't you know anything about vampires?!" He asks, and Sicheng doesn't reply. So, that's a no. "Listen, these things can shape shift and everything, man." When he finally finds a knife, one that isn't a butter knife, he holds it close to his chest and heaves a sigh of relief. Soon after Yuta finds a knife, Taeyong emerges from the bedroom, he holds the lamp that Yuta chucked at him in his arms, "Baby..." He says in a quiet voice, "I'm really, really sorry for scaring you.." He tries to cross the room, but stops once Yuta points his knife at him. "Yuta, calm d—"

 

"Stop messing around, Doyoung!" Yuta frowns, "I know it's you. Stop pretending to be Taeyong."

 

"I am Taeyong!"

 

Trying to get Doyoung to reveal himself is pointless, huh? This guy is just going to stubbornly continue to pretend to be Yuta's boyfriend. Whatever. Yuta orders Sicheng to come over to his side. Sicheng hesitates for the tiniest moment before hurrying across the apartment, "Is that him?" He whispers to him. Yuta puts his arm around Sicheng, pulling him close, "Yeah, that's definitely him."

 

Doyoung or Taeyong, or whoever the hell that monster is, groans, "I don't know why you think I'm Doyoung, b—"

 

"Shut up."

 

Taeyong glares at Yuta, and Yuta, well he isn't going to spend one more moment in an apartment with a dangerous vampire. The knife in his hand shakes and he tells himself to be strong, and that everything will be okay. If Sicheng can fight off a vampire, well, then so can Yuta. "Don't move," he orders as he maneuvers himself and Sicheng to the front door backwards. He takes a couple of looks behind him every once in a while just to make sure that they don't bump into anything, his eyes never leave the pink haired man for more than a few seconds though. The imposter doesn't make even the smallest attempt to approach Sicheng and Yuta. Maybe he's afraid or maybe he's just waiting to attack…

 

Yuta gets his front door open and quickly pulls Sicheng out into the hallway, "Run," he whispers. The elevator is slow and maybe they shouldn't take it, maybe they should take the stairs instead, but Yuta doesn't like the idea of running down the stairs too much either. What if one of them accidentally trips and falls? What if Doyoung runs up behind them and pushes them down? Never mind, they should avoid the stairs at all costs. Yuta slaps the button on the wall next to the elevator, he turns around to make sure Sicheng is okay. He looks exhausted, the poor thing, and Yuta wishes he could offer him some comforting words, but he has none.

 

The elevator finally makes it down to the second floor and once the doors are open Yuta wastes no time getting inside his slow ride. Taey—Um, Doyoung...? That monster still hasn't come out of his apartment, but Yuta couldn't care less! That murderer could stay in there all night if he wants to, Yuta isn't going back in there. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second, the tiniest second, in hopes of calming his nerves.

 

When Yuta opens his eyes again, he sees a furious looking Doyoung heading down the hallway and towards the elevator. Yuta's dead, he's so dead. Even if he has a knife, he's so dead. He never should have saved Sicheng, he should have just let Doyoung have him. God, he doesn't even know how to defend himself, why is he trying to act like a hero?

 

Sicheng yanks the weapon out of his hand, and Yuta doesn't know how to respond, he just stands there frozen as Sicheng starts shouting threats at Doyoung. Doyoung ignores his screams and doesn't seem bothered when he threatens to stab him again. He's close, so close, and Yuta feels dizzy. If he's going to die he hopes he faints first, maybe if he passes out he won't feel anything when Doyoung attacks him.

 

Sicheng looks so determined to fight, and Yuta wishes he had the same will to live in him, he wishes he could stand up and face Doyoung like he wants to, but he can't. He can't do anything. He's going to die in this tiny elevator without even putting up a fight. Coward, he's such a coward. His eyes start to water, Doyoung's right there in front of them with a smirk on his face. God, Yuta doesn't want to die.

 

Yuta's a wimp, a coward, a chicken, and a selfish one too. His body moves on its own, he moves behind Sicheng and at first he simply wants a shield but then something tells him to push him and run. He does exactly that. Yuta shoves Sicheng into Doyoung and runs. His body feels like it's on fire as he dashes back down the hallway and within a few seconds he's covered in sweat. Yuta falls to his knees halfway back to his apartment, he's so close to home but the building is spinning and he doesn't know if he can get back to his feet. From down the hall he can hear both Sicheng and Doyoung yelling but he's not sure what either of them are saying, they're close but they sound far away. He doesn't care either, he wants to get back home and call Taeyong.

 

Yuta gets to his feet and stumbles the rest of the way to his apartment, he's just about to open the door when it's pulled back and out of his reach. Taeyong stands at the doorway and Yuta's so confused, he thought for sure that...Fuck. Yuta rushes into Taeyong’s embrace, "Please... save me," he begs as tears pour from his eyes. Taeyong's voice is soft, and for someone who was just accused of being a monster and had a lamp thrown at him he sure doesn't seem even a little annoyed, "Stay here," he says quietly. Yuta doesn't have to be told twice, he collapses in front of the door, feeling exhausted.


	18. It ain't over till it's over

Yuta's worried about too many things at one time and his head is about to split open. Part of him still doesn't want Taeyong to go after Doyoung despite everything that Doyoung's done and has threatened to do, because...Well, because Yuta has no idea how Taeyong's feeling right now or if he's even strong enough to fight Doyoung. You see, Yuta doesn't have any amazing super powers, he can't sense how Taeyong's feeling just by being near him or touching him. He's just a normal human, one that feels incredibly useless right now. He's not too good at reading body language either or just noticing the obvious. So, If Taeyong's extremely tired or weak and on the verge of starvation again, then Yuta can't tell. And if he doesn't know what Taeyong's condition is like then obviously he's going to worry. To him, it seems like Taeyong's gotten a lot better at hiding things than when they first met and he's not sure if that's something he likes.

 

Another part of Yuta just wants this all to be over with, he wants Doyoung out of his life and he never wants to have to deal with someone like him again. He's growing more and more toxic and aggressive with each encounter and If something's not done about Doyoung then the future looks dark and full of misery. He needs to go, he needs to be chased away or... Or... Taeyong has to something about him because Yuta can't. He wishes there were something he could do. He wishes he could get up and fight Doyoung and put an end to all of this once and for all himself, but he can't. Right now, all he can do is hope that Taeyong's strong enough to do whatever he's planning on doing. He hopes he doesn't faint, and he hopes that Taeyong isn't going to fight again while he's hungry and in a weakened state, and most of all Yuta hopes that his terrifying neighbor isn't as dangerous as he seems.

 

At the end of the long hallway, Doyoung and Sicheng continue to shout threats and curse words at each other as they fight for the knife in Sicheng's hand. Doyoung's hungry right now, right? He probably is but he doesn't seem like a weakened vampire. He doesn't look anywhere near as frail as Taeyong looks when he's hungry. His movements aren't slow, he doesn't look tired or too pale, and he's not groaning in pain either. Earlier he was pretty banged up thanks to his altercation with Sicheng but right now Yuta doesn't see any sign of injury on him. All of his injuries have vanished, his clothes aren't ripped or bloodied anymore either, instead they're clean and look brand new. Doyoung looks as intimidating as ever, and Yuta's petrified by how fast he can heal.

 

Sicheng does remember that Doyoung's a vampire, right? He has to, and he has to be aware that Doyoung has all sorts of supernatural powers and that even if he were hurt or weak he's still more powerful than both Sicheng and Yuta combined. He's no match for this guy! He'll be lucky if Doyoung doesn't rip that weapon out of his hands right now and stab him. He should run, but not to Yuta. Yuta's exhausted and he's tried to play the role of a hero one too many times. It's time someone saves him.

  
Yuta looks up just in time to see Taeyong tackle Doyoung down to the ground, if he would have blinked or kept his head lowered for even a moment longer he would have missed the scene. His already pounding heart races a little faster and he clenches the fabric of his jeans. Taeyong's going to be okay, right? He's strong and..and he's not weak from hunger, is he? He learned his lesson from last time, didn't he? So, no more fighting on an empty stomach. If he were hungry he would have told Yuta. He would have! And there's no chance he'd faint from exhaustion either, right? Yuta knows Taeyong's just a naturally tired person but Doyoung isn't someone he should fight while fatigued. Taeyong's going to be okay, he'll be okay, he's really going to be okay. Yuta's just overly anxious.

 

The two vampires hit the ground right in front of Sicheng's feet, and he stares at them, looking confused and a little stunned at the same time. When Taeyong orders him to throw the knife to him Sicheng doesn't react right away. He just stands there instead, staring at Taeyong like he's unsure if he should really give him his one and only weapon or not. _Hurry_ , Yuta thinks as he watches Taeyong pin Doyoung to the carpeted floor and struggle to keep him still. _Hurry, hurry, hurry_ , he thinks again along with, _what are you waiting for?_ Doyoung thrashes underneath Taeyong, squirming this way and that way as he tries to break free. _He's going to get loose and then we're all screwed. Hurry._ Just as Yuta's about to part his lips and scream at Sicheng to quit standing around, Sicheng tosses Taeyong the knife he's been holding. Afterwards he takes a step back and leans against the nearest wall, panting. 

 

Without any hesitation, Taeyong lowers the knife down to deliver a fatal blow to Doyoung's heart, but hungry or not, Doyoung's still quick. He's so incredibly quick and at the moment he might even be faster than Taeyong. Doyoung gets a hand free just in time and grabs a hold of the blade in Taeyong's hand. He says one thing, one simple sentence filled with so much hatred and confidence that it makes a shiver run down Yuta's spine. "I'll kill you!" he screams at the top of his lungs before Taeyong yanks the knife out of his grip and slices his palm. A pained cry leaves Doyoung's mouth and so does a second and a third one as he blocks a series of quick strikes from Taeyong with his already injured hand.

  
Yuta can't keep his eyes on Doyoung and Taeyong anymore, he just can't, everything's too much for him. He can't see any of Doyoung's wounds or blood but he sure can picture everything, and his imagination is making him feel nauseous again. He and Sicheng happen to lock eyes with each other at the same time, and a look of disgust appears on Sicheng's face after a moment. Yuta feels tiny, like he's a bug and Sicheng's about to stomp on him. He glances down at his lap and sighs quietly. He really screwed up this time. He hopes he'll be able to explain himself later without saying too much or that he'll at least be able to apologize but he doesn't know when he'll be able to do either of those things. Yuta raises his eyes and a moment later a frown forms on his lips when he catches Sicheng rushing back over to the elevator. And for some very strange reason, Yuta feels a hint of anger building up inside of him. He's not sure if it's because he wishes he could have ran away first or if he finds what Sicheng's doing cowardly or if he wishes Sicheng would have stayed and helped Taeyong though. All he knows is he feels bitter.

 

Doyoung screams in pain as Taeyong shoves his knife right into his stomach. _Like that'll do anything_ , Yuta thinks bitterly. He wants to scream too, he wants to tell Taeyong to hurry up, to stab him somewhere else, to put an end to this nightmare. He's so tired of all of this. Doyoung gets his other hand free after that and uses one hand to block Taeyong's attacks and with the other one he frantically pats the front pockets of his jeans. Taeyong clicks his tongue, he glances up and stares at Yuta with piercing red eyes for the tiniest second before he grabs a handful of Doyoung's hair and forces his head back. He brings his knife up to his throat, and. 

 

And Yuta doesn't want to look, he feels like if he watches anymore he'll faint. He wants to crawl back into his apartment and wait for Taeyong to finish Doyoung off. He's not sure what they'll do after that though, but they can worry about that later. Doyoung pulls something out of his pocket, and Yuta sees him do it but he doesn't figure out what he's holding until it's too late. Part of the object shines as the hallway's bright light hits it and Yuta only catches a glimpse of it before Doyoung shoves it into Taeyong's gut. No. No. No. "Taeyong!" He screams, his body once again starts moving on its own. He crawls halfway down the hall then freezes when Taeyong drops the knife in his hand.

 

Doyoung shoves Taeyong off of him, and Taeyong hits the floor with a thud. He lies there on the ground, bleeding and panting, clawing at his injury. This is all Yuta's fault. If he wouldn't have brought Sicheng into his apartment.... If he wouldn't have pissed Doyoung off...if he wouldn't have left his apartment in the first place... His heart hurts, it hurts so much and as he stares at Taeyong through blurry vision all he can think is, _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._ And, _please be okay._

 

Doyoung climbs to his knees, he clutches his stomach and inhales a sharp breath then glances at Yuta and afterwards at Taeyong before looking back at Yuta. He quickly looks around him and finds the knife that Taeyong dropped on the ground. _Taeyong, please get up,_ Yuta thinks because he doesn't think he'll be able to ask for help if he opens his mouth. He doesn't know what to do, he just doesn't. Taeyong doesn't look like he can get up and Doyoung, who looks like he has just enough strength to finish him off, is inching forward at an alarming pace. If Yuta's lucky then maybe he can get back to his feet and hurry back to his apartment. But Taeyong... He can't leave him, he could leave Sicheng behind but he just doesn't have it in him to leave Taeyong. It's funny, just as Yuta has those very thoughts, Taeyong weakly orders him to go back inside his apartment.

 

Yuta doesn't flee though, fear and exhaustion make it impossible for him to move a muscle. He wants to give up now, all his luck is gone, and the one person who could have saved him is doubled over and gasping for air. This really is the end, even if Yuta did run away Doyoung would eventually catch him. Even if he tried to fight him off he wouldn't last long against the brutish vampire. And even if he begged for mercy, Doyoung probably wouldn't spare his life. He closes his eyes, cowers down and just waits. Taeyong whines his name and then in a small, broken voice he begs for Yuta to do something, but Yuta doesn't have the slightest clue what he said. Doyoung pounces on him and as soon as Yuta hits the ground the back of his head begins to throb. He winces and a tiny whimper leaves him but he quickly shuts his mouth.

 

Yuta may have lived like a coward but he refuses to die like one, he's not going to go out crying and trembling and hopelessly begging for his life or for someone to save him. He's not. He refuses to. Doyoung's breathing is loud and heavy, and he's close. He's so close, but Yuta refuses to open his eyes. If he opens them he'll see Doyoung and he might even see him move his arm before he stabs him, and if that happens he really will cry and beg for forgiveness, and he doesn't want that. He wants to be brave for once in his life. His body starts to tremble on its own and Yuta wishes there were something he could do about it. He tries to calm himself down, he tries to tell himself that everything's okay and that even if he does die, well, at least he won't have to deal with Doyoung anymore. The little words of encouragement he frantically thinks do little to calm his nerves though. All well, he tried.

 

The heavy weight that's pressing him into the carpet vanishes and Yuta makes the mistake of opening his eyes. Doyoung's hovering above him, he's still too close and an overwhelming amount of fear fills Yuta. Tears gather up in his eyes as soon as he sees the weapon in Doyoung's hands raised high in the air. He flinches and quickly shuts his eyes. He waits and waits, and waits for the knife to pierce through his skin and for an unimaginable pain to shoot though his chest or his stomach or wherever but it never comes. Maybe he's already dead...Maybe he's already dead and he just didn't feel anything, if that's the case then Yuta's grateful.

 

If he's dead then why can he still hear Doyoung's heavy breathing though? Why is he still so hot and trembling? Why didn't he see any kind of white light or his life flash before his eyes before dying? Why can he still hear Taeyong's voice even though he can't make out what he's saying? Yuta doesn't get it. Something hits his shoulder, it doesn't hurt but still, he can feel it. Yuta doesn't think he should be feeling anything right now. He tries to open his eyes and in all honesty he's a little stunned when he can actually open them and finds himself still right outside his apartment. He catches a glimpse of Doyoung and watches him as he stares at something over his shoulder. When Doyoung finally looks back at him there's a pained and utterly horrified expression on his face, Yuta has no idea why though. Doyoung coughs, not just once, not just twice, not even three times, but several times in a row and after a particularly hard cough he spits up and covers Yuta's neck, his chest and random parts of his face in red.

 

Yuta shrieks. He feels so dirty, so disgusting. He's going to puke, he's definitely going to puke. He turns his head to the side and gags, and despite the horrible feeling in his stomach and the strong urge to vomit, nothing comes up. He did nothing to deserve this, even if he stole Doyoung's food, even if he sacrificed Sicheng, even if he's the reason why Taeyong got stabbed, he didn't deserve this. Doyoung stops coughing and falls on top of him. He just drops, and Yuta doesn't know what else to do but scream. He tries to get Doyoung off of him but he's too heavy. He cries Taeyong's name but he has no idea where he is right now or if he's even still alive. God, what if he can never get Doyoung off of him? What if he's going to be stuck here covered in Doyoung's blood and his own vomit for several minutes or even hours? "Yuta, I'm— oh, fuck, I didn't think he'd just collapse like t..." Taeyong doesn't finish his sentence, he rolls Doyoung off of Yuta because apparently he can't do anything for himself anymore. Right before Doyoung's lifeless body hits the ground though, Yuta swears he feels Doyoung's warm breath against his neck for the smallest second.

 

 _Is he really d—_ Taeyong forces him up and out of his thoughts, he hugs Yuta tightly, "I'm so sorry," he says repeatedly as he strokes the back of his head. Why is he sorry? Yuta's the one who almost got everyone killed, If anyone should be sorry it should be him. "My Yuta," Taeyong mutters into his neck, he pulls him closer and his embrace grows tighter and tighter to the point where it almost hurts, "My poor Yuta," he says in a tone that Yuta's never heard him use before. His voice is so shaky and there's something extremely sad about it. "I should have done something earlier, I'm sorry." Why is he acting like something horrible happened to Yuta? The worst Yuta has is a headache but Taeyong...

  
Yuta wants to push him away, they're both so dirty and they stink and the last thing they should be doing right now is hugging. Taeyong's still hurt, so the only thing either of them should be worried about is the stab wound Taeyong's suffering from. Yuta tries to push Taeyong away from him as gently as possible but he doesn't move. He tries again and the results are the same. "Taey—"

 

"I was so scared," Taeyong confesses and then he laughs, he laughs such a dry, emotionless laugh without caring about the inappropriate timing or about the fact that he said something that wasn't funny at all. "Are you okay?" Yuta whispers, but Taeyong doesn't reply, he only laughs. His joyless giggles don't last for long though and once they end, Taeyong starts to sniffle. And when those first few tears hit Yuta's shoulder, he feels his heart tear into two.


	19. Sorry...

Taeyong exhales a shaky sigh, "This is the second time he's hurt you," he mutters, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he repeats, apologizing for what has to be the millionth time. Yuta's not hurt that badly! And even if he were, Taeyong shouldn't feel like he has to apologize for anything. Yuta's made some horrible decisions these last few hours and he deserves to be punished for his actions. Seriously. He deserves to have his ass kicked. Yuta pets the back of Taeyong's head, "It's not your fault," he whispers, and Taeyong's arms tighten around him once again, "I keep saying that I'll protect you but I never can." Hey, that's not true! Yuta's escaped death twice now and it's all thanks to a certain pink haired sweetheart.

 

Yuta glances over at Doyoung and stares at the knife lodged between his shoulder blades. Is he really dead? He watches the body in front of him, checking to see if Doyoung's still breathing. He isn't moving at all, and Yuta can't hear him breathing like he could earlier, but still, something just doesn't feel right. Should he get closer and make sure he really stopped breathing? Should he check his pulse? Did Doyoung even have a pulse in the first place? Yuta isn't sure. This all seems too good to be true though, and everything feels like it was over with a little too quickly. Yuta should be happy right now or relieved, or an emotion close to those two things but as he looks at Doyoung he feels weird. There's this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and he can't figure out why. It's not nausea, it's definitely not that, it's something else but he doesn't know what. "I'm sorry I'm so weak," Taeyong whispers into his ear. _Don't say that,_ Yuta thinks, finally looking away from Doyoung.

 

Yuta wants to tell Taeyong how brave and strong he is and that he's so proud of him. That Doyoung had all sorts of tricks under his sleeve, that he was unpredictable and that he was probably going to get his hands on Yuta one way or another and there was nothing either of them could do about it. He really wants to tell Taeyong that none of that matters though, that they're both still alive and this nightmare is finally over and they should celebrate because that's all that truly does matter. Yuta has so many things he wishes he could tell Taeyong right now and he wishes he could comfort him better but he's afraid. He's afraid that he'll say the wrong thing, that he won't comfort Taeyong at all and he'll end up feeling worse. Or that he'll start rambling about something and not make any sense at all.

 

Yuta sighs quietly and places a kiss on top of Taeyong's head, "This really isn't your fault, I shouldn't have gone out," he replies lamely. That's right, he shouldn't have left his apartment. He and Sicheng should have stayed inside, everything would have been okay if they would have just stayed inside where it was safe. And Yuta should have been able to tell the difference between his own boyfriend and Doyoung too. He feels like such an idiot, he really does. He should have stopped and taken a minute to think instead of rushing outside. He didn't just put himself in danger, he put Taeyong and Sicheng in danger too. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He's so stupid but he was just so scared earlier and he honestly didn't know what he should have done. Even right now he isn't sure what the safest thing to do would have been. "You only left your apartment because I showed up," Taeyong says, and Yuta doesn't reply, he doesn't know how to. "And plus, I'm the reason why he was always pestering you."

 

Oh, come on! He doesn't really believe that, right? Doyoung was the type of person who just loved messing with anyone and everyone. Yuta isn't the only person who Doyoung's picked on either, that guy probably harassed anyone who came close to him! He's done unimaginable things to the other residents of the building too, Yuta wasn't his only victim. Hell, Doyoung's probably terrorized a pizza guy or two just for a good laugh. He just loved messing with people, that's the way he was. And again, if there's anyone to blame for tonight, it's Yuta. He saved Sicheng, so of course Doyoung was going to be pissed, of course he was going to make him regret saving Sicheng. Yuta knew all of that but he still let Sicheng into his apartment. This, Yuta's second near death experience, is completely, one hundred percent his own fault! "Do you ever regret meeting me?" Taeyong asks in a small voice, just out of the blue, and Yuta's caught off guard for a moment because he honestly never thought there'd come a day where anyone would ask him that.

 

Yuta frowns,"Why would I regret meeting you...?" He asks slowly. Seriously, Taeyong's so sweet, he's so selfless and gentle, and brave and he's always so calm, and he's the exact opposite of Yuta. And Yuta doesn't know why Taeyong puts up with him, why he likes him so much or why he spoils him. "Because...I'm a monster," Taeyong whispers. God. There's that word again, that crappy insult that Yuta has a bad habit of using whenever he's near a vampire and he's afraid. He wishes he never would have called Taeyong a monster in the first place. He was so ignorant before.

 

"I'm a monster," Taeyong repeats, "And so is he, we're both monsters and everywhere we go we cause nothing but trouble." Yuta's throat tightens to the point where it's hard to swallow. His heart hurts again too because this is yet another thing that has to be his fault. He's the one who goes on and on about how vampires are monsters, and now Taeyong thinks he's one because of him. He really thinks he's a monster! The kindest person Yuta's ever met thinks he's an evil beast, and it's all his fault. "You're not a monster," He assures him.

 

"I am."

 

"You aren't."

 

"I am, I really am," Taeyong says, and afterwards he chuckles bitterly again, "I'm sorry." Now he's starting to sound a lot like Yuta because all Yuta ever does is apologize and mess up. "I wish I were human," He confesses. Yuta gasps, "Stop," he orders, lifting up Taeyong's head, "Look, you're not a monster. Okay? You're such a good person, like, you're definitely a much better person than I am," he says, "I mean, I left a guy for dead earlier. Whatever, that's not my point. My point is, you're such a sweetheart!" His words of encouragement came from the heart and he feels like his little speech was passionate, that his words were sincere and uplifting, and that Taeyong definitely should be moved by them but...but Taeyong isn't.

 

Taeyong stares at him with this blank expression, like he doesn't understand what he's saying or like he thinks Yuta's dumb for saying something so ridiculous. What does he want to hear then? "And I mean what's so great about being a human anyways?!" Yuta asks, "Nothing! We don't have any cool superpowers and we always have to worry about dying or getting old, and just...I think being a vampire would be much better." He waits for a response but Taeyong still doesn't say anything. Maybe Yuta should have stayed quiet...

 

Yuta chuckles, "Like not only are you super sweet but you're also so freaking cool too!" He says. Taeyong's still not smiling, he doesn't look even slightly relieved either. What's Yuta supposed to say? What'll make Taeyong feel better...? "I'm so glad I have someone like you in my life," He says and instantly his cheeks start to sting, "You're like the best boyfriend ever, seriously!" He kisses Taeyong's forehead. And this is the part where Taeyong finally smiles and he feels better, and he realizes that he's not a monster, that he's an incredible person. That he's perfect. And he's supposed to smile and hug Yuta, and everything's supposed to go back to normal. But that doesn't happen.

 

Taeyong continues to stare at him with a pair of watery brown eyes, he looks tired and miserable, and Yuta's starting to panic. He really doesn't believe anything Yuta's saying, does he? Taeyong exhales another shaky breath before lowering his head, "Yeah," He mutters. That's all. Really, that's all he says before resting his head on Yuta's shoulder. Yuta doesn't know what to do or what else to say. He feels sorry again. He wishes he could just make Taeyong feel better already.

 

Yuta should at least be able to do that much, he should be able to put a smile on his boyfriend's face when he's sad. He should be someone who can chase all of Taeyong's nasty thoughts and insecurities away. But he can't. Nothing he's saying is making Taeyong feel any better. How pathetic, just how pathetic can one person be? Again, Yuta feels useless. He's such a bad boyfriend. He's such a bad person in general. He's such a— Whatever, none of that matters right now.

 

Yuta rubs Taeyong's back, "Let's go inside," he says softly, and afterwards he helps him to his feet. Before they go back into his apartment though, Yuta takes one more look at Doyoung. Something  still doesn't seem right. He sees the knife in his back, he sees his lifeless body but...something's wrong. Maybe he just hasn't fully processed the situation yet. Yeah, maybe that's it. "I'm so thirsty," Taeyong announces, and Yuta's attention is once again pulled away from any Doyoung related thoughts. "I'm thirsty and I hurt," Taeyong whines. _Aw, my poor baby._


	20. I'm not a doctor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to name this chapter: "Playing doctor." But I didn't want y'all getting the wrong idea lmaoo.

For a second, just a tiny second though, Yuta actually considers asking Taeyong what he wants to drink. The answer to that question is painfully obvious though. It's not like Taeyong's going to request a refreshing glass of lemonade or some herbal tea. He wants blood, duh. Man, today just isn't Yuta's day. "We need to take care of that hole in your stomach first," he replies, heaving a sigh. Taeyong groans, "It's fine," He mutters, "I just need something to eat."

 

"But... like what if your wound gets infected or you lose too much blood, or you pass out because of the pain or something?" Yuta asks, "We should take care of your injury first, you can eat afterwards."

 

"Fine," Taeyong grumbles, frowning slightly.

 

Yuta wraps his arm around Taeyong's waist and tries to lead him over to his couch. His apartment isn't big and getting across the room shouldn't be a difficult task, but it is for Taeyong. Even the smallest of movements cause him to stop and tense up. Yuta tries to be more careful and he slows down, figuring he's walking too fast. However, It doesn't matter how slow Yuta goes or how careful or gentle he is with Taeyong. Taeyong's still in a great deal of pain, and there's just nothing Yuta can do about it at the moment.

 

Taeyong orders Yuta to stop once again so he can rest. He seems so worn out from the trip from the hallway and now from this, and in all honesty Yuta doesn't know if Taeyong can continue walking or if he should even be moving around in the first place. Taeyong puts a hand over his stomach again and takes a couple of slow, deep breaths, his breathing is growing loud again too and it's starting to make Yuta anxious. "Taeyong..." He calls out softly.

 

" I'm fine," Taeyong says quickly, "Just give me a minute," He mutters, gasping slightly. He tries to hide his pain but he's obviously hurting, Yuta can tell by the look on his face, by his posture and just by the way he's breathing that this injury is really taking its toll on him. Wouldn't it be great if Taeyong's body could just heal on its own like it's supposed to right about now? Seriously, the man looks like he's going to faint.

 

Yuta pretty much ends up carrying Taeyong to the couch because he's afraid he'll pass out before he can even get close to it, well, that and he starts to get a little impatient. "Are you okay?" He asks, easing Taeyong down on to the sofa. Taeyong leans back against the piece of furniture, clutching his stomach as he tries to catch his breath, "Yeah," He replies weakly.

 

"Really?"

 

"No," Taeyong whimpers. That's what Yuta figured. Okay, what's next? What the hell does he do next?! The knife, he has to remove the knife first. Okay, okay, he can do that. No big deal, what could go wrong? Besides like Taeyong bleeding out, or like Taeyong passing out because he's in too much pain, Or Yuta getting freaked out by the sight of blood and just the wound in general and fainting. Actually, Yuta's not a doctor, he shouldn't even attempt to remove a sharp object from Taeyong's body! He should take Taeyong to the hospital instead. Yep, that's the safest thing to do! And it's nighttime anyways so it'll be fine.

 

Oh..but Taeyong's kind of heavy...Yuta probably shouldn't risk trying to carry him to the elevator or even outside the building, knowing him he'd drop him. Okay, but what other options does he have?! An ambulance! Yuta just remembered that he can call and have trained professionals take care of Taeyong and his injury. And they can put him on a stretcher and take him to the hospital too! What a smart idea! Yuta's such a ge— ...And there's a corpse out in the hallway. Not only is there a dead body right by his front door but he's also covered in blood and so is Taeyong. Right... Calling for help isn't something they can do right now...Shit, Yuta wants to cry again. Well...well..Yuta's not a doctor but he watched some kind of medical show once. Okay, he watched half of the series but that's not the point, the point is Yuta can probably get Taeyong fixed up all by himself.

 

No he cant, someone stop him.

 

Okay, alright, Yuta's going to remove the knife from Taeyong's gut, that or Taeyong's going to have to do it himself. Either way, it's not going to be pretty and he has to get ready to see a lot of blood or worse. Yuta can do this, really, he can do this! Once that knife's removed and Taeyong's wound is cleaned and has a bandage on it everything will be okay. Yuta takes a deep breath and looks down at Taeyong's abdominal, he expects to see a knife sticking out of his stomach but all he finds is a hole in his shirt and a nice sized cut right above his bellybutton. _Where's the kni—_ Oh. Right, it's in Doyoung's back. Right. Man, he needs to get it together.

 

Yuta has to calm down, the last thing he should be doing right now is panicking. He takes another deep breath. Everything's going to be just fine... Probably. _But what if—_ No, no, there's no time to worry about the what if's. Okay, since the knife is already out of his stomach all that's left to do is clean his wound and wrap it or put a bandage on it or something, he doesn't know what he's supposed to cover Taeyong's wound with. He just doesn't know! Maybe he should look it up. What is he supposed to look up though? Yuta needs answers but he doesn't know how to form a question in order to get the answers he needs. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!_ Getting a first aid kit would be a good start, right?! Probably..if that's not the first thing he should do then what is?! Anyways, Yuta's pretty sure he has a first aid kit in his apartment. Somewhere. "Alright, stay here," He orders. _Like he can go anywhere.._ "I'll be right back."

 

"Yuta..."

 

"I promise I won't take long, okay?"

 

The hunt for his first aid kit starts in his bathroom, and when Yuta doesn't find it or anything else that can help Taeyong out in the cabinet underneath his sink, he frowns. Okay, maybe there's something useful in his bedroom then. He rushes out of the bathroom and gives Taeyong a quick update, "Just...I just need another minute or two, alright?" He mutters quickly. "Baby," Taeyong calls out with a groan, he makes an attempt to say something but Yuta figures he already knows what he's going to say and ends up cutting him off, "I promise I'll only be a couple more seconds," He says and then afterwards he hurries into his bedroom.

 

Yuta tears the tiny bedroom apart, he looks under the bed and in the closet, and anything that stands in his way gets flung across the room. He can't find anything, he can't find bandages or a first aid kit or even something to disinfect Taeyong's injury with, and he's starting to get annoyed. He starts pulling open drawers, he can't think of a reason why he'd put something like medical supplies in his dresser or nightstand, but it doesn't hurt to look in them. Nothing, there's nothing useful in his bedroom at all! _Okay, what the hell?_ The universe has to be playing some kind of sadistic trick on him.

 

Seconds have turned into minutes and Yuta's pretty sure he's wasted a lot of precious time just looking around his apartment for the medical supplies he claims he has, and if Taeyong were actually human then he'd be dead or unconscious right about now, and it'd be all Yuta's fault. Of course it would be. Yuta rushes out of his bedroom, sweaty and panting, "Okay, I'm sorry," He says, "I'm really sorry, I'm going to check my kitchen and if there's nothing in there either then I'm going upstairs and asking Jaehyun for some help, " He pants, "I don't care if he hates me or not, this is ridiculous!" 

 

Yuta mutters another complaint under his breath and just as he's about to walk by his couch and into the kitchen, Taeyong grabs him by his hips and pulls him down on to his lap. "Hey!" Yuta frowns, "Now's not the t—" he stops speaking the second he feels Taeyong's warm breath against his neck, "Yuta, I'm so hungry right now," He whispers, "Please, just let me bite you."

 

Yuta nods, _Okay, but what abo—_ "I won't mess around this time," Taeyong says, "I'll make this as quick as possible, alright?" Yuta nods again, "Okay," He replies, releasing a shaky breath afterwards, "Yeah, Okay, yeah." But what if he flinches like he always does and Taeyong can't bite him? Or what if h—

 

"Alright, on three," Taeyong announces. Oh, okay. Okay, he has plenty of time to prepare himself. "On three," Yuta repeats. "One..." Taeyong says slowly. Yuta closes his eyes and counts along with him, and just as Yuta's about to say, "Two.." In his head, Taeyong sinks his fangs into his neck. _That wasn't three, that definitely wasn't three!_ Yuta instantly tries to jump out of Taeyong's lap but he can't, Taeyong's grip around his waist is firm and his arms only tighten around him as he uselessly squirms in his hold. "Ow," Yuta whines, he tries to pry Taeyong's arms from around him but he can't, he's not strong enough to free himself. "Can't you be a little gentler?" He asks, whimpering. It's not like Taeyong can reply to his question at the moment though, but if he could he'd probably say, "No."

 

Yuta isn't sure how many vampires are out there in the world but there has to be more than just Doyoung and Taeyong out there. There has to be a good amount of humans in a relationship with a vampire too. And just, Yuta would like to know how anyone could willingly donate blood to their lovers every day or every week, or whatever. Because Yuta really can't get used to being bitten!

 

Every time this happens to him he tries to prepare himself beforehand but his efforts are pointless! There's nothing he can do to distract himself from the pain and he can't just ignore that horrible stinging sensation in his neck either. He wishes he could but he can't. Last time Taeyong bit him he was lucky, the pain didn't last for too long but this time something's different, this time around being bitten is a lot worse than he last remembered.

 

Yuta doesn't know if he's just imagining things or if he's simply overreacting or what but this time around he seriously feels like Taeyong is biting him harder than he should be. Maybe it hurts more because he keeps trying to move, maybe that's it but how can he not squirm around?! His neck hurts and the pain isn't fading away either, if anything it's getting worse! Oh, why did he agree to something like this again?

 

Yuta doesn't know why people find something like this romantic or sexy, it hurts! "Relax," Taeyong mutters against his skin, he stopped biting him but Yuta didn't even notice...He still feels like Taeyong's teeth are buried in his neck, he still feels the sting from his bite and he wishes the pain would just go away! "It hurts!" Yuta complains.

 

"I know, "Taeyong says softly, he kisses the spot where he bit and sighs, " I'll stop." Yuta's never been so relieved to hear those two words in his life. And he's more than ready to jump off of Taeyong's lap but before he can break free and celebrate, a single question pops up in his mind. _Is he full already?_ He can't be, there's no way he could be! He wasn't even biting Yuta for more than a minute!

 

Yuta bites his bottom lip, "Hey...did you get enough to eat..?" It's a simple question but it feels so weird asking Taeyong it. "Honestly..." Taeyong says hesitantly, "No..But I'll be alright." Like hell he will be. Yuta leans back and rests his head against Taeyong's shoulder, "Then why'd you stop?" He asks, sighing. "Because you were in pain..." Taeyong replies. Well, duh! He was biting him! Really hard too, how else would he feel? "Bite me again," Yuta orders, in a voice that's just above a whisper. "You really don't have to do this," Taeyong mumbles, "I'll be fine, I don't need to eat much anyways."

 

"Just bite me."

 

Taeyong doesn't bite him right away, and Yuta grows slightly annoyed because he gave him the okay, like what more does he need? "Hurry," Yuta says, frowning. Taeyong presses his lips against his cheek, "Thank you," he mutters softly before biting him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...Y'all.... Do Y'all wanna know what the next chapter is SUPPOSED to be called........
> 
>  
> 
> Bath time, if everything goes right the next chapter will be called "Bath time" lmao no promises tho, no promises.


	21. This wasn't part of the plan

Yuta's neck is killing him right now but he doesn't care, all that matters is that Taeyong is full. He hopes Taeyong's full at least. He better be full, he drank so much of his blood! Yuta slowly climbs to his feet, "I'm going to go take a shower," He mutters more to himself than to anyone else but Taeyong hears him, of course he hears him, and his face lights up, "Let's take one together!"

 

Yuta's cheeks grow hot, "Um.." Alright, how does he play it cool this time? Huh? What's he supposed to say to that? "Umm, are you sure it's okay to take a shower while you're injured?" He asks, and Taeyong responds by lifting up his shirt, "I'm all better, see?!" _Okay, wow, that healing ability of his is really incredible._

 

"Oh. Cool."

 

"Let's take a bath together."

 

"I don't like baths," Yuta mutters, sticking his nose in the air, "But, I mean....I'm not going to stop you if you want to take a shower with me," he says and afterwards he heads to his bathroom. Taeyong follows after him, "But...but, baby," He whines like a child, "I really want to take a bath with you." Yuta's going to pretend like he didn't hear that. He hates baths and nothing's going to change that. Nothing. "We'd be soaking in blood and dirt, why would you want something like that?!" He asks, "It sounds pretty disgusting to me."

 

"Okay..then let's take a shower and afterwards we can take a bath."

 

"Who does that?!"

 

"Please?"

 

"No."

 

"Can we take one tomorrow morning then?"

 

"No."

 

"Tomorrow night?"

 

"I'll think about it, okay?"

 

"Okay!"

 

Yuta sighs, he really doesn't understand why Taeyong keeps insisting on taking a bath with him but whatever. He starts to remove his shirt but stops when he notices Taeyong staring at him. "Listen, we're in here to take a shower and that's it, understand?" He asks. Taeyong nods. "There's no kissing or touching or hugging allowed, got it?" Taeyong nods his head again quickly, "Alright."

 

"I mean it!" Yuta says with a frown, "We're just going to take a shower."

 

"Okay."

 

Okay, that's good. It's good that they both understand the rules. Kissing and touching can lead to sex, and sex in a slippery tub is dangerous, it's not romantic or sexy at all, not to Yuta at least. So many things can go wrong! Yuta could slip and end up with a concussion after hitting his head against something hard. His knees could become weak and give in and he could end up with like a broken kneecap or like a nasty bruise.

 

Or, what if Taeyong's the one who falls? And what if, what if Taeyong ends up hurting himself somehow? What if he ends up with a bloody nose or chipped fangs? Can he even go to the dentist? Whatever, that doesn't matter right now. Oh, God. Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god. What if he falls while he's inside of Yuta? That would be...horrible, painful, embarrassing and Yuta's ass hurts just from thinking about something like that. Taeyong may be able to heal pretty quickly when he's full but Yuta...Yuta's still a mere mortal. If he gets seriously injured he has to go to the hospital and he refuses to go to the hospital because of a sex related injury. He refuses to!

 

Yuta's not even going to look at Taeyong while he's naked, it'll be easier that way. He's going to face the shower head and think lots of nice, nonsexual thoughts. He's not going to look at Taeyong. He's not. But...If he does have to face Taeyong for some reason or look at him then he's going to keep his eyes above his waist! Yep, that's what he'll do.

 

If they keep their hands to themselves, if they don't even think about kissing or feeling each other's bodies or having sex then everything will be okay. They have to control themselves though, no, Taeyong's the one who needs to control himself. Yuta can keep his hands to himself but Taeyong....that man is so touchy, and it's best to set up some boundaries before they get into the shower. This is a foolproof plan. Well, of course it is, Yuta's the one who thought of it!

 

Taeyong starts to remove his shirt and Yuta watches him for the tiniest second, really, he wasn't gawking at him or anything. _His body is just so...so..._ Yuta needs to go get his dictionary because he needs to look up some pretty words to use to describe Taeyong with. _He's...fucking hot. He's so well proportioned and his skin looks so soft and kissable, and, and!_ Wait, no. He shouldn't be thinking things like that right now! _Look at him though... God_. "Um.." Taeyong mutters, he glances down at the floor, face a slight pink color, "I don't know what to say..." Did Yuta say all that crap out loud? No, he's pretty sure he thought it...Oh, but Taeyong can still read minds. Right. He knew that already. Okay, he's just going to stop drooling over him and get back to what he was doing.

 

What was he doing again? Oh, that's right! He needs to take a shower because Doyoung went and puked all over him. And...suddenly he feels all gross again. He removes his own damp shirt and cringes when he catches a whiff of it. Yuta's been sweating a lot and he knew he stunk but he didn't know he smelt that bad! He was on Taeyong's lap and he hugged him and everything, and Taeyong didn't even tell him he smelled horrible once! What kind of boyfriend....? He really let Yuta walk around smelling like rotten onions..Unbelievable!

 

He tosses his shirt across the room and it lands near the laundry hamper, which is good enough for him, but Taeyong frowns, "You shouldn't just toss your clothes on the floor like that." He picks up the abandoned piece of clothing, Yuta doesn't know why though, like why does Taeyong care where he puts his clothes?

 

Taeyong takes a peek into the tall basket holding Yuta's dirty clothes and frowns, "When's the last time you did laundry?" _I knew I forgot to do something..._ Yuta thinks, _I'll do it later_. He still has like three days worth of clothes left in his dresser. Oh, he could have six days worth of clothes if he wears the same outfits twice. Nine days if he sprays his clothes with some fancy smelling air freshener and makes them smell good as new. He doesn't have to wash his clothes just yet! "We're doing laundry in the morning," Taeyong announces with a sigh.

 

"Sounds boring."

 

"It doesn't matter if it's boring, your clothes need washed. They stink." _Oh, so he can tell me when my clothes stink but he can't tell me when I smell like I've been rolling around in a dumpster outside a fast food restaurant? Okay!_ "I didn't want to upset you.." Taeyong mutters. Who cares if Yuta gets upset or not? They should be honest with each other. "But, honestly, you smell like sweat and Doyoung, and it makes me want to gag." Oh, oh boy, Yuta wasn't expecting to hear that one. His cheeks heat up and he quickly unbuckles his belt and takes off his pants.

  
  
At first Yuta just wanted to get in and out of the shower as quickly as possible, he figured washing underneath some hot water for like five, maybe ten, minutes would rid him of any nasty smells and blood, but now, now he's going to get in the shower and he's going to stay in there until he smells like himself again. "Are you mad at me now?" Taeyong asks, climbing into the shower behind him. Yuta's not mad, why does he think he's mad!? "No," He replies as he scrubs his arms with a wash cloth.

 

"Are you sure..?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I was just joking...you don't smell that bad..."

 

Oh, no, he can't just act like everything he said was a big joke now! Yuta's smelly and gross, and apparently he smells like Doyoung, and the last person he wants to smell like is Doyoung! Yuta smells like a devilish little vampire, the same one who's made his life super difficult! The same one who tried to kill him and his boyfriend. Yuta doesn't want to smell like him, he can't, he refuses to. "I make you want to gag," He frowns.

 

"I was being over dramatic, Yuta. You don't actually make me want to gag." And, " Quit freaking out, you don't smell that bad." Were the things Yuta thought he'd hear, but instead in a tiny voice Taeyong whispers, ".....Only a little." Like that makes things better. Yuta covers his entire body with shower gel then rinses the soap off his body, he repeats the process one more time after that and afterwards turns towards Taeyong, "Do I still smell like him?" He asks. In all honesty he feels like his body has never been cleaner and like he should smell like himself again, but who knows? "You smell fine." Seriously? He's not just saying that to make Yuta feel better, right?! "Really, you smell fantastic," Taeyong says.

 

Yuta heaves a small sigh, feeling slightly relieved. Okay, this is it. Now that he's all nice and clean he's going to put all this crap with Doyoung behind him. Everything's over with and he can stop worrying about every little thing now. He glances down at Taeyong's stomach, okay, so maybe he can't stop worrying about everything. "Are you sure you feel better?" He asks, "You aren't just pretending to be okay, right?" Because that would be horrible. It would be horrible and Yuta wouldn't understand why Taeyong would feel like he needs to hide things from him. "I feel great," Taeyong replies, and Yuta can't tell if he's lying or not.

 

Taeyong's so lucky that he can read minds. Well, sort of. If Yuta could read minds he'd know exactly how Taeyong's feeling and what he's thinking. If he thought something like, "My stomach hurts so much," or, "I'm still so hungry," then Yuta would know. He'd know and he'd be able to make him feel better. He'd probably be able to fix all of Taeyong's problems. No...no, now that he thinks about it, that sounds ridiculous. He wouldn't be able to solve every single one of Taeyong's troubles...but he'd try. "Are you still feeling down..?" He asks, and Taeyong goes silent. He's going to make up some kind of lie, isn't he? Why? Why can't he share his worries with Yuta?

 

Taeyong runs a hand through his hair and sighs, "A little." Yuta waits for him to say more, for him to rant or complain or say something, anything, but he doesn't. "Is it still because..." Oh, how is he supposed to phrase his sentence? "Are you still upset that Doyoung attacked me?" He asks, slowly. Taeyong sighs again but doesn't reply. "Because like I said, it wasn't your fault!" Yuta insists, "I should have ran away instead of just standing there!" And now Taeyong's supposed to agree with him, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen. "If I were any slower you'd be dead right now," Taeyong looks down, he's speaking in that broken voice again too. He's going to cry again, isn't he? Yuta hates this.

 

Yuta forces a smile onto his face, "I mean I could have died, sure, but I didn't!" He pauses and chooses his next words carefully, "You saved me and that's what matters, right?" He asks. Taeyong slowly nods. Okay, good, they're starting to get on the same page. "You were in so much pain but you still saved me...and just...I don't know what else to say but thank you." Okay..and Taeyong's going to smile....now! Alright, He's still not smiling. That's okay, Yuta's words probably just need a couple of seconds to sink in. Taeyong's going to smile in three..two...one...now! Nope, still nothing. Yuta knows he can't make him happy all the time but come on... All of a sudden, Yuta gasps, "And guess what?!"

 

"What?" Taeyong asks.

 

"I'm going to learn how to fight!"

 

  
"What?"

 

"I'm going to learn every single fighting style out there and then when people pick on me...No, no, when people pick on us..even if they're vampires, I'll be able to kick their asses!" Yuta punches the air, "I'll show them who's boss."

 

"Huh?!"

 

Does he not understand what Yuta's saying or is he just not listening to him right now? "You won't have to worry about me once I can defend myself either!" That actually sounds pretty nice, Taeyong would probably be a lot less stressed out if he didn't have to constantly worry about Yuta. "Who knows, maybe I'll be the one who's always protecting you once I learn how to fight properly!"

 

"That's so cute," Taeyong says, and his voice is so gentle and affectionate as he speaks, "You're so cute!" He adds, complimenting Yuta, and afterwards his lips curve up into a smile. _He smiled!_ Oh, gosh, he actually smiled. Yuta loves that smile and every time he sees it it makes him grin like an idiot. When Taeyong smiles, Yuta can't help but stare at him. He's just so... In all honesty Yuta's never seen someone as beautiful as Taeyong is. He's already so stunning but when he smiles, oh boy. Taeyong could look at Yuta and give him the goofiest little grin ever and Yuta would still feel weak. His heart would still pound in his chest and he'd still start to get all nervous and want to run away and hide.

 

Taeyong wraps his arms around Yuta and pulls him into a tight embrace, "I'm serious!" Yuta chuckles, holding onto him tightly, "I'm really going to learn how to fight and i'm going to become super strong too. And like when you're scared or exhausted or feel weak, you can come running to me and I'll make sure you stay safe."

 

To be honest Yuta doesn't know if he'll really do any of the things he says he'll do. He said he'd learn how to fight mainly because he thought it'd lighten the mood, oh, and it did. But now that he thinks about it he's not too sure if he really wants to go through with everything. Even if he does learn how to fight off vampires, that's great, but what if he ends up in a situation where he's too scared to fight or forgets everything he's learned? "My hero," Taeyong whispers, "My beautiful hero." Ew. That was...Taeyong's so... he's so...so cheesy! That was so sickeningly sweet that it almost gave Yuta another round of nausea...and he shouldn't be moved at all by a dumb little term of endearment like, "My beautiful hero." But..But he is. He feels all warm and kind of funny on the inside. He truly feels like he's something special right now and, just, What's wrong with him? How can he actually like being called all these ridiculous things!?

 

Taeyong smiles at him again, and Yuta seriously can't look away from him, or to be more specific, he can't take his eyes off his lips. God, Taeyong's lips are so... His lips are so pink, the prettiest shade of pink Yuta's ever seen in his life. They're so pretty. His lips are so pretty and they look so soft right now. Yuta wants to kiss him, he wants to kiss him so badly. His heart is racing again and he doesn't know why, or at least that's what he keeps trying to tell himself.

 

Yuta has to lie to himself. No, wait it isn't a lie...but he does have to tell himself that the real reason why his heart beats so quickly whenever he's around Taeyong is because Taeyong can make anyone's heart pound just by looking at them with those soft brown eyes, or sometimes with those mesmerizing red ones, He just has that effect on people. That's all. That's the reason why his heart always feels like it's going to jump right out of his chest whenever Taeyong's nearby. Yuta's not the only one who feels this way either, he's not, when other people see Taeyong their hearts must start acting up too.

 

Taeyong brushes a strand of hair away from Yuta's eyes, and that's when Yuta finally snaps out of his thoughts and realizes he's been staring at him this whole time. The shower seems a lot smaller at this very moment and they seem close, a lot closer than they were just a minute ago. "God, I just...I just really want to kiss you right now." Yuta's not too sure if he said the sentence out loud or in his head but either way Taeyong heard him. "What a coincidence," Taeyong mutters, cupping the sides of his face, "I was just thinking the same thing." He leans forward slowly, oh, so slowly, and they've kissed before but Yuta's still so nervous right now. He's nervous but excited, and he's also growing a little impatient too because he wishes Taeyong would just kiss him already. And, why, just why does he have to be feeling a bunch of different emotions all at once right now!?

 

Taeyong's warm breath fans over his lips and Yuta closes his eyes. His face is all hot again, he was hoping he'd get over his nervousness quickly but turns out he isn't that lucky. Taeyong pecks his lips, his touch is light, almost teasing and before Yuta can fully enjoy the feeling of his lips, they're gone. He thinks he hears Taeyong exhale a shaky breath after that, one that makes him sound a little nervous but that's ridiculous, Taeyong's never nervous like Yuta is. Right?

 

Taeyong leans in and gives Yuta another gentle kiss. His lips are soft, so incredibly soft and warm, and Yuta loves the feeling of them, he loves the way they move against his too and the way Taeyong kisses him, nice and slow. And part of Yuta wants something rougher, something steamier, something fast paced, but this, he likes this too.

 

Taeyong pulls his head back slightly, "God," He whispers, "You make me feel so...So.." He whispers the next part of his sentence. He must have thought Yuta wouldn't hear him but he did. When Taeyong mutters, "You make my heart feel all funny." Yuta hears him! And he should have taken the opportunity to tease him. How cool would It have been if he just said something like, "You aren't falling for me already, are you?" So freaking cool. But..But Yuta doesn't tease him, instead he finds himself thinking, _I should be the one saying that, not you..._

 

Taeyong leans forward again and he pecks Yuta's lips, once, twice and then a third time before he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer to him. Yuta gasps. They're so close, so, so close. They've never been this close before. They've never touched like this. His cheeks heat up again too, and he can't keep it cool and ignore the fact that there's no space between their bodies or the fact that Taeyong's hips are pressed right against his. And, and..this wasn't part of the plan. This really was supposed to be just a shower, But they've already broken like all of the rules Yuta set into place, and maybe he should put an end to this before they take things too far. Yeah, maybe he should do that. He doesn't though, instead, Yuta, wraps his arms around Taeyong's neck and lets him kiss him without a care in the world.

  
Taeyong breaks their kiss again, but he doesn't move away from Yuta, he doesn't let him go either or look like he wants to separate from him at all actually, "I want you," He announces so effortlessly, and Yuta doesn't know if he'll ever be able to say that very sentence to Taeyong without embarrassing himself. A shiver runs down Yuta's spine and he can't reply, he doesn't know how to. if he speaks he'll only end up making a fool out of himself. He bites his bottom lip and tries not to seem as excited as he actually is. He's a little too happy right now though because he wants Taeyong too! God, he wants him so bad. He exhales a shaky breath, and afterwards, afterwards he's the one who makes the next move, he's the one who smashes his lips against Taeyong's.

 

And, god, Yuta's a mess. He's no where near as gentle or sweet as Taeyong is when it comes to kissing. He's a little too impatient to keep things slow and too fucking eager for his own good. And maybe he can't tell Taeyong just how much he wants him but he sure can show him. Taeyong's lips are so warm, so, so warm and Yuta can't get enough of them. And he keeps on thinking that Taeyong will take control of things, that he'll slow things down and go back to kissing Yuta like he was before, but he doesn't, he really doesn't! Instead he lets Yuta take the lead, he lets him be rough. And he doesn't seem to mind it at all when Yuta gives him sloppy, opened mouthed kisses, and fuck, Yuta's not going to complain.

 

He runs his hands through Taeyong's soft, damp hair. Earlier he took pride in being the one who could show some restraint, he arrogantly thought he wasn't the touchy one in their relationship but right now, all he wants to do is touch Taeyong. He doesn't just want to hold him or caress his face, or pet the back of his head, though he does enjoy doing those things. Right now though, he wants to touch every single inch of skin that he hasn't touched before. He runs his hands across Taeyong's back and oh, Yuta thinks he found another part of Taeyong's body that he likes. He likes his shoulders, they're broad and his muscles are nice and firm too.

 

Taeyong's the one who said he wanted him and yet Yuta's the one who's acting needy. How embarrassing. He's going to end up embarrassing himself but he just doesn't care at the moment. Yuta just wants to touch Taeyong. He wants Taeyong closer to him too, even if that's not possible, he still wants him closer. He eases his tongue into Taeyong's mouth, and Taeyong groans. What a pretty sound, you know what else Yuta likes? He just loves every little sound that slips past Taeyong's lips. Taeyong's grip around his waist grows tighter as their tongues twirl around each other, and soon, the most embarrassing little noises start to leave Yuta's mouth. He feels good, a little too good.

 

And this is not what Yuta set out to do, this is exactly what he promised himself he wouldn't do. He said he wasn't going to think any inappropriate thoughts, he said he wasn't going to stare at Taeyong, oh damn it, wasn't he the one who said that this was just a shower? That there would be no kissing and touching? Now look at them. When they pull apart again, they're both panting and Taeyong stares at him. He looks like he's two seconds away from pouncing on him, and Yuta kind of wants him to do it too. But if they're going to this, if they're going to do _it_ , they shouldn't be doing it in a place where Yuta can slip and crack his skull open, somehow he can still think that even in a moment like this when his mind is all hazy.

 

A nice warm bed sounds great right about now, and, oh, wow, Yuta just so happens to have one of those in his apartment. Taeyong presses his lips against Yuta's Adam's apple and slowly kisses his way down his neck, and Yuta's breath catches in his throat, "You aren't going to bite me again, right?" He asks.

 

"I might," Taeyong replies, breathlessly, and Yuta would be slightly horrified right now if it weren't for the playfulness in Taeyong's voice. Okay, they need to get out of the bathroom like right now. Yuta unwraps Taeyong's arms from around his waist, "Um..let's," He pants. They're still so close, so close and Yuta sort of doesn't want to break away from Taeyong, but... "Let's move things to my room, alright?" He mutters. Taeyong heaves the smallest sigh against Yuta's neck, "It's too far away," He complains. What? What is he talking about?! Yuta's room isn't that far from the bathroom...it'll take them like five seconds to get there, Taeyong's just being lazy. "Let's stay in here," He says in a low voice and then his lips are on Yuta's again. If Yuta doesn't get the hell out of this bathroom he's really going to lose it.

  
"Babe" He whines, pulling his head back just a little bit. "Come on..." He pleads and well, well, if Taeyong doesn't change his mind then Yuta's not going to argue with him. They'll just have to be extra careful while they're in the shower, that's all. "Alright," Taeyong whispers, surrendering. They're supposed to leave after that, but they don't, they linger in the shower because, fuck, they can't bear to be apart right now. Somehow though, after another kiss, god, Yuta thinks he could probably kiss Taeyong all night, Yuta somehow manages to pull away from Taeyong long enough to turn off his shower and climb out of the tub.

 

And now, now, all they have to do is leave the room. That's all! They just have to open the door, walk a couple of steps and boom! They'll be in Yuta's bedroom. It sounds like an easy task, right? Wrong. Yuta can't even get a towel around his waist because as soon as Taeyong steps out of the shower, he presses him against the bathroom counter and kisses him again. And maybe Taeyong's right, maybe the bedroom is too far away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is hilarious tbvh and like I thought it came out pretty well but when I had my sister read over it she didn't like it so??? Like now Idk if its as good as I think it is or if its funny! It does seem really sappy tho if you ask me... Yutae seem to be so gross and in love in this chapter shdjejjesk and if you cringed while reading any part of this chapter then..I want you to know I didn't write this. A ghost wrote it...This chapter is a little too long too lmao and I'm s o r r y.


	22. What do we do now...?

Look, Yuta loves kissing Taeyong, and if it were up to him he'd never stop kissing him. However...Yuta needs to get some air to his lungs, like, right now, so unfortunately he's going to have to break his and Taeyong's kiss. He pulls his head back, panting slightly and glances up at Taeyong. Man, Taeyong looks so cute. He always looks cute, but he looks super cute right now. His cheeks, his long, beautiful neck, and his chest, they're all a light pink color, and, just, Yuta loves it when Taeyong blushes! He looks adorable and It's so nice to see some kind of reaction from him. Taeyong's blushing, he's actually blushing! And Who's making him blush? Oh...Um, that would be Yuta! Yuta feels like a king.

 

Taeyong stares at Yuta as he takes a small moment to catch his own breath, "Yuta..." he whispers softly as he cups the side of his face, "I'm so glad you're alright," he mutters as he strokes Yuta's cheek with his thumb, "I... Honestly...I don't know what i'd do without you." Shouldn't Yuta be the one saying that to Taeyong? Yuta's fine, he's said that over and over again, but Taeyong got really hurt, and things could have gone a lot worse for him.

 

What would have happened if Doyoung would have been able to easily overpower Taeyong? Huh? What would have happened if Doyoung was just too strong for Taeyong, and he beat Taeyong senseless right in front of Yuta? There's no way Yuta would have been able to save him...Or What would have happened if Doyoung would have stabbed Taeyong in his chest instead of the stomach? What if Yuta couldn't get him help in time? What if Doyoung killed him right in front of Yuta? What would Yuta do? What could he do?! Yuta doesn't want to think about any of those things especially since he wants to forget about Doyoung and everything he's put him through, but any of those things could have happened, and the thought of Taeyong getting seriously hurt or worse scares him.

 

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again," Taeyong says, sighing. He wraps his arms around Yuta and pulls him into a tight hug, "Okay? I promise I'll do a better job at protecting you from now on." Honestly, Yuta doesn't know why Taeyong feels like he even needs to make a promise like that in the first place. He already does such a good job at keeping Yuta safe, and, just, Yuta doesn't get it. He doesn't understand how Taeyong's feeling right now.

 

But Yuta does know one thing, and that's that he's lucky, he's so very lucky that Taeyong's still here with him right now because he's not sure what he'd do without him. He'd probably be miserable and unbearably lonely right now if Taeyong weren't here with him, and probably seconds away from being killed  too because there's no way Doyoung would ever let Yuta off the hook for what he did. Yuta rests his head on Taeyong's shoulder, "You don't have to apologize anymore or make any promises to me, okay?" He asks in a soft voice, "And plus, didn't i say i would be the one to keep us safe from now on?"

 

Taeyong shakes his head and chuckles, "God, you're so cute, Yuta," He says, sighing again, "You know, i really..."

 

"What?" Yuta asks, after Taeyong suddenly stops talking.

 

"I really..." Taeyong repeats and afterwards goes quiet for a second before pressing a few kisses against Yuta's neck, "You mean so much to me...and I just want to say i..." Once again he doesn't finish his sentence, instead he pulls back a little and stares into Yuta's eyes. Yuta feels like he should be able to understand what Taeyong's trying to say even if he can't say it out loud. But...he doesn't understand what Taeyong's trying to say at all actually. He doesn't even have a good guess. "What is it?" He asks.

 

"I..." Taeyong's face turns a dark shade of red and he gives Yuta a small smile before he glances down at the ground, "Umm...I really...want to take you out on a date." That's it? That's all he wanted to say?! Why'd he take so long to say something like that. Yuta smiles, "Alright."

 

"And i want to do stuff normal human couples do," Taeyong announces. What exactly do normal human couples do? "I want to hold your hand and kiss you, and cuddle with you and..." He already does that though...? "And Take you out on dates and buy you stuff," Taeyong says before taking a moment to think of what else he wants to do with Yuta. He does know he doesn't have to buy Yuta stuff, right? Yuta likes receiving gifts, but at the same time he doesn't. If Taeyong gets Yuta a gift, Yuta will definitely have to get him one in return, and he has no idea what Taeyong would want. Yuta's not going to stop him from doing all that other stuff though.

 

Taeyong pulls Yuta close again and gently strokes the back of his neck as they embrace, "And i want to be someone who you can share your secrets with and talk to when you have a bad day, and..." Taeyong kisses the top of his head, "And, well, i guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to be your best friend." Oh, no, Yuta's feeling all mushy again. He can't help it though! Taeyong's just so sweet and affectionate, and Yuta would be a liar if he said he didn't like the idea of doing all of those things with Taeyong and becoming his best friend.

 

Yuta heaves a dreamy, little sigh, "I like the sound of that," he confesses. Taeyong grins and gives him a small peck, "Also, let's start taking baths together, okay?" He says before kissing Yuta again. There he goes talking about baths again. Yuta hates baths! They're seriously so gross. "Please?" Taeyong asks, "Think about it. After a long day, wouldn't it be nice to take a nice, warm relaxing bubble bath with me?"...No...Maybe...Kinda? "I already said we could try taking one later..." Yuta mutters, "And maybe...Maybe if it goes well we could take one together every once in a while."

  
Taeyong's face lights up, "Really?" He asks, "You're not going to go back on your word, right?" Yuta shakes his head. Taeyong leans forward and gives Yuta another peck on the lips and then another and another, and then a fourth one, and in between kisses Taeyong starts to whisper little thank yous to Yuta. Listen...If Yuta knew Taeyong would shower him in kisses he would have agreed to take a bath with him a long time ago.

 

Taeyong wraps his arms around Yuta's neck and rests his forehead against Yuta's, "Hey...Are you still in the mood?" He asks, grinning. Is Yuta still in the mood? Is he still in the mood? Yuta's always in the mood. Why is Taeyong even asking a silly question like that? "Yeah...Are you?" He asks, and he starts to get all excited again when Taeyong nods. This is great, Doyoung's gone, and Yuta's getting laid tonight. This night can't get any better! Well, unless Jaehyun shows up and forgives him, but if that does happen, Yuta hopes it happens after he gets laid.

 

Yuta grabs two clean towels, his last two clean towels to be exact. He hands one to Taeyong and wraps the other around his waist, they don't exactly need them after spending so much time in the bathroom, but Yuta still wants to cover up before he leaves the room. He doesn't want someone from the apartment building across the street seeing him naked when he walks by one of his windows. Also, like, what if there's another vampire hanging around Yuta's apartment, one who's cleverly disguising themselves as like a frog that's sticking to his window or something? He doesn't want that other vampire to see him naked either. The only vampire that's allowed to see Yuta naked is Taeyong!

 

"Do we really need towels?" Taeyong complains as they walk out of the bathroom, hand in hand. Hey, Taeyong didn't have to put a towel on if he didn't want to! If Taeyong's perfectly okay with the thought of someone accidentally seeing him naked then that's him. Yuta, however, doesn't like the idea of accidentally showing his dick to a complete stranger. "I mean, we're just going to take them o--" Taeyong suddenly goes silent and stops walking. He looks around the apartment for a quick second before turning his head towards Yuta, "Did you hear that?" He asks.

 

Hear what? The apartment is completely silent, or at least it seems pretty quiet to Yuta. And it's not like Yuta has anymore noisy neighbors, so Taeyong can't be hearing anything from next door or out in the hallway either. Maybe the noise he heard is coming from outside...Oh, but Yuta's windows are all closed, so...So Yuta has no idea what Taeyong could have heard. Hopefully he didn't hear like a mouse or something. Yuta shakes his head, "What did you hear...?"

 

"Someone groaning...?" Taeyong chuckles and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, "But, i don't know...maybe i was just hearing things..." Yuta waits a couple of seconds, listening for the same groaning sounds that Taeyong claimed he heard a few seconds ago, but he doesn't hear anything. "I don't hear it..." Yuta mutters, "Did it sound like someone was in pain...?"

 

Taeyong nods, "Yeah...i could have sworn i heard someone groaning ..." he frowns, "But i don't hear it anymore, so maybe i really was just hearing things..."

 

"Did...Did it sound like Doyoung..." Yuta whispers, and he instantly feels dumb for asking that question afterwards. Of course Doyoung isn't the who's groaning, how could he be?! "No...?" Taeyong replies, and the fact that his answer doesn't sound as firm as it should kind of scares Yuta. "Whatever, forget about it," Taeyong orders, squeezing his hand, "It was probably just my imagination."

 

Yeah, okay, yeah...There's nothing to be worried about. Taeyong said he doesn't hear the sound anymore, and even if he were still hearing it he said the person he heard didn't sound like Doyoung, so there's no reason to get all scared again. Yuta's just going to forget about it like Taeyong said. _Just forget about it_ , he thinks. _There's nothing wrong_.

 

Yuta leads Taeyong to his bedroom and right as he's about to pull him through the door, Taeyong stop again, "There it is again." What does he mean?! Yuta tries once again to hear what Taeyong's hearing, but he can't hear anything. Seriously, he hears nothing. Taeyong groans, "You don't hear it?!"

 

"No..."

 

"Listen!"

 

Yuta is listening! He really doesn't hear anything! "Where is it coming from?" He asks. Taeyong points at the open door in front of them. He's kidding, right? Right? There's not actually someone in Yuta's bedroom making a bunch of weird noises, right? How could there be? Yuta bites his lip, "I don't hear anything..." He murmurs.

 

Taeyong sighs, he steps in front of Yuta and pokes his head into the room. Seriously though, how could there be someone in Yuta's bedroom? The front door's locked and it's not like someone could climb into his room, he lives on the second floor for crying out loud! Taeyong glances around the room for a few seconds before taking a few cautious steps forward and stopping in the middle of Yuta's bedroom. "Seriously?" He mutters to himself before glancing over at Yuta who's still standing in the doorway.

 

Taeyong runs his hands over his face, "Okay...Maybe I'm tired or still a little freaked out from earlier..." he mumbles, "There's definitely no one in here...and i... i don't hear anyone anymore... " He announces, and Yuta doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing to be honest. "But, baby, I really thought i heard someone like groaning or whimpering, or something..."

 

"Maybe...Maybe you heard someone outside? Or even upstairs?"

 

Taeyong sighs, "Yeah, you know what? You're probably right." He nods, "There's probably, like someone upstairs who's in pain, or--"

  
A door slams shut all of a sudden, and both Yuta and his poor heart jump. Okay, he definitely heard that. It definitely wasn't someone upstairs who slammed that door either, if it were the sound would have came from up above and not from...from next door? "Please tell me you heard that..." Taeyong whispers. Of course Yuta heard that! He might not of heard the groaning person Taeyong heard, but he definitely heard a door slam shut.

 

Yuta takes a few small steps forward, and that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was feeling earlier returns. He stands in front of his wall for a moment staring at it. On the other side of it is Doyoung's apartment, and he doesn't want to believe that there's actually someone in there making a bunch of noise, but he has to check to make sure. Yuta presses his head against the wall's cool surface and waits. At first he doesn't hear anything and he starts to think he was wrong and that maybe someone upstairs really did slam a door after all, but then he hears some heavy footsteps and afterwards a soft groan.

 

 _No way._ Now he must be hearing things too because there's no way there can be anyone in there. Sicheng's gone, Doyoung's out in the hallway, and the last time Yuta checked Doyoung doesn't have a roommate, or, like a relative visting. The soft groaning Yuta hears stops, but he stays where he is and waits to see if he can hear the groaning or even some footsteps again.

 

Two, maybe three, minutes go by and the whole time Yuta's heart is pounding in his chest. Taeyong stands nexts to him, listening closely for anymore noises too. If he's heard something, he hasn't told Yuta, and that's the thing that makes Yuta worry even more. He doesn't want to be left in the dark... "Do you sti--" Taeyong stops him before he can finish his sentece. He places his hand over his mouth and gestures for Yuta to be quiet. Okay, yeah, that definitely can't be a good sign.

 

Yuta needs to have a seat and calm down, if he doesn't he's going to start freaking out again. _There's nothing to be worried about_. There's definitely nothing to worry about. Yep, there's nothing wrong, so why is he freaking out? He needs to relax a little. Yuta's just about to move his head away from the wall when he hears soft whimpering once again, and afterwards he hears an all too familiar voice whine, "Fuck. Ow, ow, ow."

 

Yuta wants to fall to his knees and cry. This can't be happening to him. It can't be. This isn't real, he's just imaging things. Yeah, that's it, he's imagining things...He does like to imagine things afterall. Yuta quickly leaves his room and heads to his front door. _Calm down. He's in the hallway. He has to be in the hallway, don't get all upset and jump to conclusions. He's in the hallway..._ Yuta thinks. "Baby..." Taeyong calls out, but Yuta ignores him, "Yuta, wait. Don't just--"

 

Yuta flings his door open without giving it a second thought. The hallway is empty. _No way!_ Yuta blinks once, twice, and then a third time but the hallway remains empty. He stares at the spot where Doyoung should be for a long moment. He's gone, he's actually gone. Yuta knew Doyoung was just playing possum, he knew it. He fucking knew it! He shakes his head, he can't believe this is happening to him. Doyoung shouldn't be alive and kicking. Oh, but he is, of course he is.

 

Fuck.

 

Yuta turns to Taeyong and he expects him to say something about Doyoung, but he doesn't. Taeyong looks out into the hallway for a few seconds before turning back around, "Let's get dressed and go to my place," he mutters. That's it? That's all he's going to say? He's not going to say, "Yuta, there's nothing to be afraid of." Or, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."? He's not even going to get upset and start saying a bunch of bad words, or simply say something like, "I can't believe this..." He's just going to stay quiet? Really?

 

Yuta closes his door and locks it before quickly following after Taeyong, "Taeyong..." he says softly. Taeyong said he wanted to be someone Yuta could share his secrets with, right? Well, Yuta has a secret he'd like to share right about now. "Taeyong... I'm really scared right now," he whines.

 

Taeyong freezes for the smallest second before turning around and pulling Yuta into his arms, "I know," he replies, heaving a long sigh. "Can i be honest with you?" He asks, and Yuta nods. "I'm afraid too..." Taeyong whispers, "I'm afraid and i just don't know what to do..." He says, voice cracking slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all will not believe how difficult it was to get this chapter up...i really suffered like i have several different versions of this ch saved...but none of them seemed like the right one absmsbkswbwb and today i just...i just powered through the pain and wrote a whole new chapter...and im not looking back. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but i was really struggling with this one lmao.


	23. The fight

Yuta tosses and turns in Taeyong's bed, trying desperately to find a comfortable spot to lie in. It's no use though, he just can't get comfy no matter how hard he tries. He sighs and sits up in bed, watching as Taeyong paces around his bedroom. Taeyong's been doing that for the last thirty minutes, and Yuta wishes he'd just come lie down with him. Who knows, maybe Yuta would finally be able to relax and fall asleep if Taeyong were next to him.

 

Neither of them have said a word since they left Yuta's apartment, and the silence between them is starting to bother Yuta. He knows there's nothing stopping him from talking to Taeyong, but he just doesn't know what to say. Taeyong said he doesn't know what to do, and, well, Yuta doesn't know what they should do either. Well, to be honest, Yuta thinks they should go back downstairs and beg Doyoung for his forgiveness so he doesn't kill them, but Yuta already knows Taeyong won't agree to something like that.

 

Yuta clears his throat, "Um, why don't you come to bed?" He asks, and Taeyong either ignores his question completely, or he's so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't hear him because he doesn't reply or even look over at Yuta. Yuta sighs, "Babe..." He calls out in a small voice. Taeyong still isn't paying any attention to him, and Yuta groans. He climbs out of bed and walks up to Taeyong, "Um...Do you want to talk?"

 

Yuta kind of wants to talk about this whole Doyoung situation but, again, he doesn't even know where to start the conversation. Taeyong stops walking and looks over at Yuta with an unreadable expression on his face, "No," He replies as he starts to walk around the room again. Yuta sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, "You look super stressed out, why don't we talk a little?" He suggests, and Taeyong shakes his head, "I'm alright. Just go to sleep."

 

How can Yuta go to sleep? Doyoung's alive and knowing him he's plotting his revenge right now. How can he sleep when he doesn't know when or where Doyoung will attack them? Doyoung's going to get them sooner or later, Yuta just knows it. And, sure, he can't get into Taeyong's apartment, but Yuta's positive that Doyoung will figure out a way to lure them out of the apartment or he'll patiently wait for them to leave because Taeyong and Yuta can't possibly stay in Taeyong's apartment forever. He's going to catch them and torture them, and then after he's punished Taeyong and Yuta for everything they've done to him, he's going to kill them.

 

Yuta doesn't want to die right now, he still has so much stuff he has to do! Oh, and if he dies who's going to look after Jaehyun? Yuta will be gone, and Taeyong probably will be too, so who's going to make sure Jaehyun's safe? No one will! Yuta has to stick around and make sure Jaehyun lives a peaceful life. He loves that kid, you know. And also, Yuta still has to make up with him, he can't die while Jaehyun still hates him.

 

And...and also, just, there's so many things that Yuta wants to do and try before he dies. He can't die so soon! And, and, he just started dating Taeyong too, and it would kind of suck if he kicked the bucket after only getting to date him for a couple of weeks. Yuta doesn't want to die, he really, really, really, doesn't want to die. Man, he doesn't want Doyoung to kill him but... But, he really is as good as dead right now. He probably won't make it to the end of the week.

 

Yuta's eyes start to water and he rubs them, trying to make all those nasty tears that want to fall go away. He feels like he should go across the hall and talk to Jaehyun while he still can. He glances over at the alarm clock next to Taeyong's bed. It's almost ten, Jaehyun might still be up. Yuta still has time to talk to Jaehyun and tell him that he loves him with all his heart, and that he's the best friend Yuta's ever had. He doesn't want to die knowing Jaehyun hates him, he has to fix things between them and he has to do it as soon as possible.

 

Also, he should call all the friends and relatives that he hasn't talked to in a while and see how they're doing, and tell them he loves them too. Yuta sucks in a shaky breath and glances over at Taeyong again. He should tell Taeyong he loves him too... Yuta wouldn't say he's in love with Taeyong, but he definitely loves him a lot, and, just, if he's going to die he should tell him that he loves him at least once before it's too late.

 

Taeyong suddenly freezes, "Yuta," he says in a soft voice, "Listen, nothing's going to happen to us." Nothing's going to happen to them? Nothing's going to happen to them?! That's just not true! Doyoung's going to attack them when they least expect it, but he's definitely not going to kill them right away though. No way, he's not the type of person who's capable of showing any mercy. He's going to torture them in the most slow and painful way possible and then afterwards kill them if they don't die from like blood loss or some fatal injury, or whatever first. Yuta knows it. This is it, this is the end for them.

 

Taeyong sits down next to Yuta and wipes the tears from his eyes, "Yuta..." he sighs, "Yuta, listen to me. I'm not going to let him hurt you." _That's what you_ _always say..._ Yuta thinks bitterly. There's nothing they can do, Doyoung's just too strong. He's strong, and he may not be immortal, but it seems like he refuses to die, and Yuta just knows they won't be able to kill him before he kills them. It's over for them, Doyoung's going to make them pay no matter what.

 

Taeyong wipes a couple of more tears away from Yuta's eyes, "Yuta..." He says as he grabs one of his hands, "I want you to consider something..." He mutters, giving his hand a small squeeze. Yuta's mind is a mess right now, there's no way he's going to be able to consider doing whatever it is that Taeyong wants him to do. He just wants to...he doesn't know what he wants to do actually, or rather, he has so much he wants to do, but he doesn't know what he wants to do first. "Yuta, i want you to consider letting me bite you..."

 

What the hell? They could be killed at any moment and the only thing on Taeyong's mind is food?! That's so... Actually, Yuta should start figuring what he wants as his last meal too..."Are you hungry?" He asks, pulling down his shirt a little. Taeyong stays silent for a long moment before quietly muttering, "No." He's not hungry? Then is he asking Yuta for permission to drink his blood ahead of time? Taeyong looks down at his lap, "Yuta, do you remember how you said that being a vampire seems so much better than being a human?" Did...Did he say that? Maybe...? He kind of remembers saying something like that... Kind of.

 

Yuta nods slowly, "I think..." he mutters.

 

"Yuta, let me turn you into a vampire."

 

Yuta must being hearing things. He has to be hearing things because there's no way Taeyong just said he wants Yuta to let him turn him into a vampire. There's just no freaking way he could have said that. Yuta stares at Taeyong wordlessly for a long moment, trying to figure out what he actually said, because there's no way he said what Yuta heard him say. "What...what did you say?" He asks in a tiny voice.

 

Taeyong gives him a small smile, "It won't be the most pleasant experience in the world, but...think about it. If you're a vampire, you won't have to worry about Doyoung as much..." So, he really...he really wants Yuta to think about becoming a vampire, huh? "I mean... you'll be a lot stronger, so if Doyoung does pop up and i'm not around, you'll be able to defend yourself..." Okay...that's nice and all, but there seems to be way more cons of being a vampire than there are pros..."I'll have to drink blood," Yuta says, stating the obvious.

 

"You can just drink mine."

 

"That sounds disgusting..." Yuta replies bluntly, "I don't want to drink anyone's blood." Seriously though, drinking blood sounds absolutely disgusting. How could Yuta spend the rest of his life drinking nothing but that? He likes so many different types of food, he doesn't want to give them up and be stuck on a liquid diet for the next hundred years or whatever.

 

Also, if Yuta became a vampire there's no way he could get through life only drinking Taeyong's blood. Like, what if he drinks too much of Taeyong's blood? Taeyong will get hungry, right? And then he'll have to drink Yuta's blood, right? And then Yuta will have to drink Taeyong's blood again because he'll be hungry again... And neither of them will ever really be full because they keep drinking each other's blood, right? Right? Drinking each other's blood seems pointless if you ask Yuta, and if drinking Taeyong's blood doesn't fill him, that means he'll have to go out and bite someone, and he hates the idea of having to bite someone because he knows how much getting bit hurts.

 

Taeyong runs his fingers through his hair, "It doesn't taste that bad, i promise." Okay, maybe blood does taste fantastic when you're a vampire, but Yuta still doesn't want to go around biting people! "Taeyong, i don't want to bite anyone."

 

"Baby, just think about it."

 

"I don't want to become a vampire."

 

"If you become one you won't have to worry about dying."

 

Yes, Yuta will! He can still die even if he's a vampire! It doesn't matter if Yuta's a human, a vampire, a werewolf, or even a fairy, Doyoung's still going to be able to kill him. He stands up, "I can still die even if I'm a vampire." If he's just going to die anyways, why bother becoming a vampire? Taeyong clicks his tongue, "Baby," He says, sounding a little annoyed, "Okay, you're right...but it'll be a lot harder to kill you if you're a vampire." He's wrong. Yuta's read plenty of vampire books, and honestly he doesn't think it's that hard to kill a vampire. It's hard to get rid of Doyoung, sure, but in general there are so many easy ways you can kill a vampire.

 

Yuta shakes his head, "No. Look, i don't want you to turn me into a vampire, okay?" They should just put an end to this pointless discussion and go to bed. Yuta doesn't want to be a vampire, and he probably never will. "Baby," Taeyong groans, "If you become one...We can easily take Doyoung out together. He wouldn't be able to take us both on, you know?" Yeah, okay, but after they get rid of their Doyoung problem, Yuta will be stuck a vampire and that's the part he's not okay with. Being super strong and being able to kick Doyoung's ass sounds great...

 

However, having to drink blood, never being able to go outside during the day, and being seen as a monster doesn't sound as great to Yuta. Also he could end up being hunted by a vampire hunter or another vampire, and that doesn't sound fun either. He'd also have to avoid garlic and a bunch of other things too...Honestly being a vampire seems like too much work. Oh! And what if he lost control and hurt Jaehyun? That's the last thing in the world he wants to do, but it could definitely happen if he turns into a vampire.

 

"No," Yuta repeats. Taeyong frowns, "We can also be together for a really long time, don't you like the sound of that?" Yuta doesn't have to turn into a vampire just so they can be together for a long time! Yuta takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down before he can get all upset again, "Taeyong, i said no. Drop it." Everything's supposed to come to an end after that, but Taeyong gets to his feet, "You're going to die if we don't do something!" He yells. God, it's so late they should be sleeping not fighting. "What do you want to do then? Huh? Since you don't want me to--"

 

"Let's talk about this in the morning."

 

"Yuta, we have to figure out what we're going to do!"

 

"I know that!"

 

"Then what do you think we should do? You don't want to become a vampire, and that's the best solution i have right now, so what should we do then?" Taeyong asks. He's still shouting, and Yuta's trying his best not to shout back at him. "How do i keep you safe? What do we do about Doyoung? How are you going to protect yourself if I'm not around and he tries to attack you? What are you going to do if he attacks me and i need someone's help?" Yuta's head hurts.

 

How could Yuta possibly know the answers to all of Taeyong's questions? "We should kill him before he kills us, right?" Taeyong asks, "How are we supposed to kill him then? I can't go in his apartment, and if you go in there, you're screwed. Do we wait until he goes outside and attack him before he can attack us first?" _I don't know_. "Tell me what we're going to do because i seriously don't  know what we should do right now. "

 

Yuta sighs, "I don't know. We could just like move."

 

"Move?" Taeyong repeats, scoffing, "Even if we moved he can still find us, and then what?!"

 

"I don't know!" Yuta yells, "Okay? I don't know what to do either!"

 

Taeyong puts his hands on Yuta's shoulders, "You want to live, right?" Of course Yuta wants to live, why is Taeyong even asking him such a dumb question?! "Just let me bite you. Once you're a vampire, you'll have a much better chance of surviving if Doyoung tries to do something to you." Yuta's getting tired, how many times does he have to tell Taeyong no? "I don't want to see you die, Yuta," Taeyong whispers, "Please...just let me--"

 

"No."

 

Taeyong chuckles bitterly, "Okay," he says, nodding, "Okay, whatever. Forget it then." He walks over to his dresser and picks up his keys. He's just going to leave...? But what about Yuta...? What if Doyoung comes around and starts pestering him again? "Where are you going..."

 

"For a walk."

 

"But what if Doyoung comes up here and starts bothering me..?"

 

Taeyong scoffs, "You wouldn't have to worry about him doing that if you were a vampire." Seriously? Why is he being like this? Why can't he understand that Yuta doesn't want to be a vampire? Why can't he just respect the choice Yuta's made? Why does he have to argue with Yuta and make smartass remarks?! "Look, you're perfectly safe here, okay? There's no way he can come in unless you let him in, you already know that." Knowing all that doesn't make Yuta feel any better though. Doyoung wil still figure out a way to torment and upset Yuta even if he can't get inside Taeyong's apartment. " But call me if he shows up and starts to bother you, okay? Taeyong mutters.

 

"Taeyong, i don't want to be here all by myself," Yuta complains.

 

Taeyong heaves a long sigh, "Yuta, i just want to be alone for five minutes." Okay...but..."Alright? I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He leaves after saying that, and Yuta climbs into his bed and hides underneath the blankets. He tries not to look at the clock too much, but he can't help it. Taeyong said he'd come back in five minutes, but he doesn't. That's fine...and it's fine when ten, fifteen, twenty, and even thirty minutes go by and he still hasn't come back.

 

But when two hours, two freaking hours, go by and Taeyong's still not back, Yuta doesn't know whether he should be worried or extremely pissed off. He tries to go to sleep, but he can't. He's not afraid and stressed out anymore, no, now he's stressed out and super irritated. He wants to call Taeyong. He really wants to call Taeyong, but he has a feeling that if he calls him they're going to start talking about that whole Taeyong turning Yuta into a vampire thing and get into another argument, and Yuta's tired, he doesn't want to fight anymore.

 

Taeyong doesn't come back home until three in the morning. He comes into the bedroom and tosses his keys onto the dresser, then sighs and climbs into bed with Yuta. Yuta rolls over and frowns, "Didn't you say you'd be back in five minutes?" Taeyong doesn't reply. His eyes are closed and he's pretending to be asleep, and Yuta swears he's never been this frustrated with him before. So, now Taeyong's ignoring him?! Wow, real mature. Yuta just wants to leave. He wants to go home, or to a cheap motel, or to Jaehyun's apartment. Anywhere would be better than here right now. "I'm leaving in the morning," Yuta quietly announces.

 

Taeyong opens his eyes and sighs, "Where are you going to go?" He asks. Who knows?! At this point it doesn't really matter to Yuta where he goes, "I don't know," he replies, rolling back over and facing away from Taeyong.

 

"Yuta, i think you should stay here with me," Taeyong says.

 

"I want to leave."

 

Taeyong lets out a loud groan, "Why are you being like this?!"

 

Shouldn't Yuta be the one asking that question?


	24. Think about it

As soon as Yuta wakes up he wants to cry. He just feels so drained both physically and mentally, and he's starting to really feel like all hope is lost. So many horrible things happened last night and he's afraid that things are just going to keep getting worse. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He's spent most of the morning trying to figure out what he and Taeyong should do about Doyoung, but he still hasn't come up with a good solution to their problem yet.

 

Yuta just wants to give up and go back to sleep, but he's so stressed out that he doesn't think he'll be able to fall asleep again even if he tried to. Everything's so frustrating and he wishes he knew how to make things go back to normal, but he doesn't. He doesn't know how to prevent bad things from happening to him, and he doesn't know how to cope with the horrible things that keep happening to him either. He just wants to give up.

 

Everything seems pointless. It seems pointless to try to stop Doyoung or whatever fate has in store for him. He feels completely powerless right now and like he can do nothing but wait until Doyoung finally comes for him. He doesn't even want to fight for his life anymore. He's exhausted, and if Doyoung's going to kill him, he wishes he'd hurry up and do it already so he won't have to suffer anymore.

 

Yuta rolls over and stares at Taeyong's face as he sleeps. He wonders if he feels stressed out and hopeless like he does. Taeyong probably does feel just as bad as Yuta does, but just doesn't want to talk about his feelings. Yuta wishes he'd open up more, and that they could talk about everything without feeling ashamed of their feelings or arguing. Right now Yuta needs someone to confide in more than ever, but the only person he can talk to about Doyoung and his fears is Taeyong, and that doesn't sound like a good idea after everything that happened last night.

 

Yuta quickly glances back at the alarm clock behind him and heaves a long sigh. It's almost noon. He should have left as soon as he woke up, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Last night all he wanted to do was leave. He even considered leaving once Taeyong came back even though it would've been extremely dangerous to go out while Doyoung was awake and running around. This morning, however, Yuta just couldn't leave Taeyong. He thought about climbing out of Taeyong's bed and leaving a couple of times, but every time he tried to leave his heart would feel worse.

 

Yuta doesn't want to leave, but he definitely doesn't want to stick around and risk having another nasty fight with Taeyong either. Last night was stressful enough, but Taeyong made things worse when he insisted he turn Yuta into a vampire. Yuta still can't believe he wants him to become a vampire. Even if Taeyong only wants what's best for Yuta, how could he possibly suggest something like that to him?

 

Yuta doesn't want to become a vampire, and he doesn't want to think about becoming one or talk about becoming one either. He just wants them to move on with their lives, but he has a feeling that Taeyong will keep on insisting that he turns him into a vampire until he can't take it anymore. And then what? Are they just going to fight about this until they break up or die?

 

Yuta doesn't want to spend his last days on earth fighting with Taeyong. God, he just wants them to be happy, but that doesn't seem possible anymore. Things aren't going to get any better, they're just going to get worse. And, Yuta hates that things turned out this way and that they aren't going to end up with some amazing love story that makes people envious when they hear about it. Nope, their love story is going to come to a bitter end and there's just nothing either of them can do about it.

 

Yuta's eyes start to water and he quickly wipes them. He's been so emotional these last few days and he hates it. He hates himself, and he wishes he could walk around this place without having to constantly look over his shoulder and worry about whether or not he's going to die just like Taeyong can, but he can't.

 

And here's the thing, Yuta's afraid of dying. He's always been so afraid of dying and he definitely doesn't want to die, but he doesn't want to become a vampire either. If there were some way he could temporarily become a vampire or somehow switch from being a vampire to a human or vice versa whenever he wanted to then...Yuta would have definitely gone along with Taeyong's suggestion and he would have let Taeyong turn him into a vampire. But, he'd only let Taeyong bite him if he could go back to being a human later on.

 

Yuta won't be able to change back though. Once he's a vampire, he won't be able to go back to being a human, and that's the thing Yuta hates. He hates that he won't get the option to go back to being human whenever he wants to. If he became a vampire, he'd be stuck being one forever, and Yuta hates the idea of being stuck as a vampire and then regretting it later on.

 

The thought of dying scares Yuta, but becoming a vampire might just scare him more. At least if he were dead he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, but if he becomes a vampire who knows what could happen. He could hurt some random stranger, or Jaehyun, or even Taeyong, and he doesn't want that to happen. He doesn't want to somehow end up losing control and turn into some blood thirsty monster. And, if he did become some kind of monster, it's not like he'd be able to live a long and peaceful life with Taeyong. Nope, If he lost control of himself and started hurting a bunch of innocent people, there'd be someone out to get him within no time, and Yuta's so tired of people chasing him around and trying to kill him.

 

Yuta sighs again and rolls over onto his side. He doesn't know what he's going to do, or what's going to happen to him once he leaves, but he doesn't want to stick around and argue with Taeyong. Maybe...maybe after a little time apart Taeyong will come to respect Yuta's decision to stay human, or maybe he won't, who knows? Yuta just doesn't want think or deal with any of this anymore, he just wants to leave and go somewhere where he can be at peace.

 

Yuta climbs out of bed. He really wants to wake Taeyong up and tell him that he's leaving, but he already knows that if he tries to talk to Taeyong his head will end up hurting him. He won't want to leave, but he won't want to stay and fight either, and at this point he'll probably regret any decision he makes. If he stays, he'll regret it if things don't calm down and go back to normal. And if he goes, he'll regret that too. He'll feel so lonely and scared, and he'll want Taeyong by his side again. But, if he left and then came running back he'd feel like such an idiot. He doesn't know what the right thing to do is, and leaving Taeyong kind of feels like they're breaking up, but they're not breaking up or anything, at least Yuta doesn't think that they are.

 

Yuta glances over at Taeyong and already regret is starting to fill his heart. Fuck, he doesn't want to leave, but... whatever, he already said he was going to go, so there's no point in staying here any longer. If Yuta says he's going to do something, he should just do it instead of worrying about the consequences. He quickly looks down at the carpeted floor and forces himself out of the room.

 

Once Yuta's outside Taeyong's bedroom door, he feels worse than ever before. His eyes are burning from the tears that are gathering in them and he just wants to break down and cry, but he can't cry right now. If he starts crying, Taeyong will definitely hear him and try to prevent him from leaving, and Yuta doesn't want that. No, wait, he kind of wishes Taeyong would stop him from leaving, but at he same time he doesn't. Yuta's just having an extremely hard time figuring out what he wants right now and it's annoying.

 

Okay, he's going to leave and he's not going to regret leaving either. He's not, he's going to be happy once he gets out of this apartment and gets some fresh air. Okay, he's leaving in three...two... Yuta tells himself not to look back because he knows that it'll only make things more difficult for him. But for some dumb reason, he still turns back around and looks through the doorway at Taeyong, despite knowing that it'll only make things harder for him.

 

This isn't the end for them. Yuta's just leaving so that he can have some time alone to relax a little. He can always come back. Why is he so sad? Why is he so reluctant to leave? He just needs to get away from everything for a little bit. He can always come back and when he does he and Taeyong can hopefully work things out. If not, then... Yuta doesn't want to think about anything negative right now. He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales it before heading over to Taeyong's front door.

 

Yuta places a hand on the doorknob and right as he's about to open the door, a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He stiffens for a tiny second before relaxing into Taeyong's embrace. "Don't go," Taeyong murmurs into his ear, "Please, I'm sorry."

 

Yuta lets go of the doorknob and exhales loudly through his nose, "I didn't do this to you last night when you wanted to leave me," He says, bitterly.

 

"I'm sorry, Yuta," Taeyong repeats, "Can we talk for a little bit?"

 

"Are we really going to talk or are we going to fight more?"

 

"We're going to talk," Taeyong says before he lets go of Yuta and heads towards the kitchen. Yuta sighs, "Alright..." he says before quietly following behind Taeyong. If they start to fight Yuta swears he's going to storm out of the apartment and he's not going to regret it either. Seriously, he can't handle any fighting right now. Not now, not when he's so stressed that he feels like he can't control his emotions and just wants to break down because of every little thing.

 

Taeyong pulls a chair out from underneath his table and gestures for Yuta to have a seat. Once Yuta's seated, Taeyong sits down next to him with his body facing towards his. "Yuta, I'm sorry about last night," He says, placing a hand on Yuta's knee, "I was a little insensitive..." he mutters. He was more than a little insensitive, but Yuta's not going to say anything that could potentially start another fight. Taeyong sighs, "I should have given you time to think about everything."

 

Yuta groans, "I don't need to think about anything. I don't want you to turn me into a vampire, okay?" He frowns, "Can we please stop talking about this?" He asks. Taeyong shakes his head, "Yuta, i still want you consider letting me turn you into a vampire." What's there to consider?! Yuta's already made up his mind. He doesn't want to be stuck living life as a vampire! He wants to stay a human even if it means he's going to die. Why doesn't Taeyong get that?

 

Taeyong squeezes Yuta's knee, "Look, Yuta, right now we don't have a lot of options and i just think the best thing to do would be to let me bite you."

 

"I don't want to be a vampire," Yuta stubbornly insists.

 

Taeyong sighs, "Yuta, please..." he whispers, "Please, I'm begging you...please just take some time to think about this."

 

Yuta shakes his head before standing up from his seat, "Why can't you just respect my decision?" He asks, "I've already told you that i don't want you to turn me into a vampire several times now. Why do you keep asking me to think about it? The answer's always going to be no." He folds his arms across his chest and scowls, "Even if being a vampire is super cool, i still don't want to be one. I don't want to be super strong or fast. Nor do i want the ability to heal super quickly or shape shift either. "

 

"Yuta, it'll be a lot safer if you---"

 

Yuta holds up a hand and cuts Taeyong off, "And even if things will be a lot safer for me, i still don't want you to turn me into one!" He groans, "Okay? I don't want to be stuck living life as a vampire!" Yuta says, rasing his voice slightly. "I don't want to have to drink blood for the rest of my life, and I don't want to spend my life hiding from the sun either. I want to go outside whenever i want and be free!" Yuta says as tears start to fill his eyes again.

 

"Calm down," Taeyong orders in a soft voice. How can Yuta keep calm when Taeyong refuses to listen to him and continuously makes him upset? "Taeyong, listen to me," he says as he wipes his face with his shirt, "I don't want to do it. It just doesn't sound like a good idea to me. I don't want to make all these changes to my life, and I definitely don't want to become a vampire and end up losing control of myself and accidentally hurt someone, okay? I just want to stay a human." He releases a shaky sigh, "Is it really that hard to understand why i don't want to become a vampire?"

 

Taeyong stays quiet for a long moment and afterwards he sighs and shakes his head, "No, i understand how you're feeling. Really, i do, but..." he looks down at his lap, "Yuta...i'm so afraid right now and i just don't know what else to do..." he mutters, "I don't want you to end up seriously hurt or dead," He looks up at Yuta with eyes filled with tears, and Yuta feels his heart break a little. "Yuta, please..." Taeyong pleads, "Just think about it."

 

"I don't wa---"

 

"Yuta, think about how i feel right now," Taeyong says, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Imagine if you were in my shoes right now, okay? Imagine if someone you really cared for was in danger. Like, Jaehyun, imagine if Jaehyun's life was in danger, but there was a way you could protect him. Wouldn't you want to do anything and everything that you could do to keep him safe?"

 

If Jaehyun were in danger then, of course Yuta would do everything he could to protect him until the bitter end, but he'd never do something Jaehyun didn't want him to do. "Yes, I'd want to do everything possible to keep him safe, but if Jaehyun and i were in the same situation that you and i are in now..." Yuta says, "And if i were a vampire...i wouldn't bite Jaehyun, if Jaehyun didn't want me to."

 

"So, you'd let Jaehyun die?"

 

"I didn't say that."

 

"But what if you couldn't think of any alternative solutions to keep him safe and happy? What if Doyoung attacked him and he was seconds away from death, but you had the chance to save him?" Taeyong asks, "Would you try to save him and bite him, or would you respect his decision and let him die?"

 

Yuta doesn't like this question. Nothing seems like the right answer. He doesn't want to say he'd bite Jaehyun. If he bit Jaehyun, he doesn't think Jaehyun would be grateful that he saved his life. In fact, he'd probably hate him forever and never want to see him again, and obviously Yuta doesn't want that to happen. But, he wouldn't be able to just watch Jaehyun die in front of him either...He really can't imagine his life without Jaehyun, and he doesn't want to say this out loud, but he'd probably do the selfish thing and try to save Jaehyun's life.

 

Yuta looks down at the ground, "I don't know what I'd do anymore..," He lies, "What would you do?" He asks in a small voice. Taeyong sighs, "I'd bite him...And, honestly, if it were you in that situation, I'd bite you too."

 

"Aren't you afraid that I'd end up hating you?!"

 

Taeyong runs his hand through his hair, "I mean...i'd rather have you hate me than have you die..." he mutters, "I'd bite you and then hope that one day you'd be able to forgive me." Yuta doesn't know how to respond to that. Should he be furious that Taeyong said he'd bite him even though he knows he doesn't want to become a vampire, or Should he be touched that Taeyong cares so much about him? "Yuta, i know you don't like the idea of becoming a vampire, but i want you to think about it a little," Taeyong says in a soft voice, "Just think about it for now and if one of us comes up with a better idea, then I'll forget about everything and I'll never ask you to let me turn you into a vampire again, okay?"

 

"Taeyong...I don't w---" Yuta closes his eyes and sighs, "Okay, I'll think about it, but i don't think I'm going to end up changing my mind about something like this." He sits back down next to Taeyong and locks eyes with him, "I really will consider it, but if i don't change my mind then please don't keep bothering me about it, alright?"

 

Taeyong nods, "Deal."

 

"Also, Taeyong..." Yuta says, lowering his head, "I'm sorry too... i think i was kind of insensitive last night too." He mutters, " I didn't want to listen to anything you had to say and i wasn't really thinking about your feelings either...and, just, i made up my mind without thinking about how my decision would effect both of us, and I'm sorry," He announces.

 

Taeyong gives Yuta a small smile and afterwards stretches out his arms, "Come here," He orders in a soft voice. Yuta quickly gets out of his seat and climbs into Taeyong's lap. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, you know?" Taeyong mutters as he wraps his arms around his waist. Yuta nods, "I know," he replies before wrapping his arms around Taeyong's neck and giving him a peck on the lips.


	25. I've got an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter is that bad but yuta does briefly consider cutting Doyoung's head off, setting him on fire, and stabbing him in the chest with a wooden stake...so yeah...there's your warning.

The sun's out and it's 2:30 in the afternoon, but Yuta's still afraid to go down to the second floor. Even if he has Taeyong by his side he's still afraid that something bad might happen to them once they go downstairs. Doyoung shouldn't be awake right now, but then again neither should Taeyong, and yet here he is standing next to Yuta in the elevator.

 

What if Doyoung's awake? What if he's all healed up and waiting for them to come back to the second floor so that he can attack them? Neither of them brought any weapons with them, and if Doyoung's all better and ready to fight them, then they're screwed.

 

Yuta really wants to go back to Taeyong's apartment, but he needs to go downstairs and look through his books again so he can do some more research on vampires. And, sure, he could always just order more books and have them delivered to Taeyong's apartment, but he could be dead by the time they arrive at Taeyong's place. Or he could always go to the library, but he can't take Taeyong out with him and he still doesn't want to be alone even if it's the middle of the day and Doyoung can't go after him.

 

At this point, Yuta feels like he knows everything about vampires, but maybe he doesn't know as much as he claim he does. Maybe there's a way to kill a vampire that Yuta missed or something.

 

There has to be a simple way to put an end to their Doyoung problem. One that doesn't require Yuta or Taeyong to get too close to Doyoung or do anything too risky. Yuta just needs to look through all the vampire related books he has in his apartment again, and after he's gone through them he's going to have to make sure the method he's chosen will actually work and that he won't end up, like, killed if he tries it.

 

Once the elevator opens, Taeyong just rushes carelessly out of it. He didn't even look around for Doyoung or anything! Isn't he worried Doyoung might be lurking somewhere in the hallway?! Apparently he isn't worried about Doyoung jumping out from somewhere and attacking him. It must be nice to live such a carefree life. Yuta hurries after Taeyong with a frown on his face, "Don't you think you should be a little more careful?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Doyoung lives on this floor. What if he's awake right now?!"

 

"He won't be," Taeyong says confidentially.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I'm a vampire."

 

Yuta frowns again, "Exactly. You're a vampire, but you're awake even though it's the middle of the day."

 

"I'm only awake because you woke me up."

  
  
Yuta didn't wake Taeyong up. In fact, he tried his hardest to make as little noise as possible while Taeyong was asleep this morning. Taeyong woke himself up and now he's blaming Yuta for it. "I didn't wake you up. I was as quiet as a mouse this morning," He insists as he shoves his key into his door and unlocks it.

 

"You were super loud this morning!"

 

"I didn't say a word while you were sleeping! I barely even moved."

 

"You were right next to me though and i could hear all of your thoughts, Yuta," Taeyong complains, "All of them! And it's not like i can block them out or anything."

 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Yuta frowns, "It's not like i can stop thinking."

 

"I know," Taeyong mutters, "But, i was just trying to say that i woke up because you were all worried and over-thinking again."

 

"Sorry for worrying so much..." Yuta grumbles before he steps inside his apartment.

 

Okay, maybe Taeyong was right. Maybe Doyoung is asleep right now after all. Maybe Yuta was worrying for nothing, "Do you hear anything at all?" He whispers. Taeyong shakes his head. "You don't hear Doyoung or anyone else, right?" Yuta asks, and Taeyong shakes his head again, "I told you he's probably asleep." Okay, Yuta's just going to hope Taeyong's right this time.

 

Yuta sighs as he heads to his bedroom. He grabs a couple of books and brings them out into his living room. He left Taeyong alone for like two minutes and he's already curled up on Yuta's couch with his eyes closed. He's not actually asleep, is he? "Taeyong...?" Yuta calls out, but he doesn't receive any response from him. He really went to sleep...? Aren't they supposed to be thinking of a plan? Isn't he supposed to be so worried about Doyoung that he can't sleep right now? How could he just go to sleep that easily when they still haven't figured out what they're going to do about Doyoung?! Whatever, Yuta will just try to think of another plan by himself.

 

Yuta sits down on the floor in front of his coffee table and opens up the first book he sees. After reading the book for a couple of minutes, he suddenly remembers why his books didn't help him the first time he was scared for his life and needed to know how to get rid of a vampire asap. He read every book about vampires that he has, but he couldn't think of a safe way to get rid of a vampire in his apartment complex back then, and he still can't think of a way to get rid of one now.

 

So, according to all of his books, Yuta should cut off Doyoung's head. One even recommends he cut off his head and then stuff his mouth with garlic, and that's absolutely disgusting. The main problem with this solution is one, he'd have to get really close to Doyoung in order to cut his head off. And, two, Yuta doesn't think he could successfully decapitate someone, even if that person is Doyoung. And three, that method of killing a vampire is really, really disgusting, and if Yuta cut off Doyoung's head he'd probably end up puking or end up with nightmares for the rest of his life. He could have Taeyong do it, but he really doesn't like the idea of Taeyong getting too close to Doyoung. Also, knowing them, they'd probably get into another nasty fight, and Yuta doesn't want to see Taeyong hurt again. He just wants to get rid of Doyoung as quickly as possible, that's all.

 

Another method would be to set Doyoung on fire and that sounds like a horrible idea. Honestly, setting a vampire on fire seems like the worst way to kill them. One, Yuta would have to do it while there were no witnesses around because if someone saw him light Doyoung on fire, they'd freak out and call the police. Two, he'd probably have to get pretty close to Doyoung if he wanted to do this, and then he'd have to throw some kind of flammable liquid onto him and start a fire, and that doesn't sound easy since Doyoung's so fast and he'd probably kill Yuta before he could even step in front of him. Even if he did manage to set Doyoung on fire, he would most likely put himself out quickly or set everything that came into contact with him on fire, and then a big fire would break out, and--- Forget Yuta's not doing it, it's way too risky.

 

Yuta could always pierce Doyoung's chest with a wooden stake. He's a little hesitant to stab Doyoung though because the last time he was stabbed he didn't die, instead he collapsed, played dead, and then picked himself up off the ground an hour or two later.

 

Then again, Taeyong stabbed him in the back and he did it with an ordinary kitchen knife, so maybe that's why he didn't die. Yuta's going to put that one down as a maybe. He still doesn't like how close he'd have to get in order to stab him, but this method of killing a vampire is better than nothing.

 

And of course Yuta could use sunlight to kill Doyoung. He wouldn't have to get too close to him or do anything that'd make him want to puke, but getting Doyoung outside while the sun's out wouldn't be an easy thing to do. He'd have to lure Doyoung outside and keep him outside until the sun's out, but he doesn't know how'd he do that, and Taeyong wouldn't be able to get too involved if they chose to use this method to get rid of Doyoung either, and Yuta doesn't want to handle Doyoung all by himself.

 

Still, Yuta thinks using sunlight to kill Doyoung is one of his better options. It won't cost him anything. He won't end up covered in blood or sick to his stomach, or arrested either, and nobody will get hurt except for Doyoung if Yuta plays his cards right. But, Yuta still doesn't know how he'll keep Doyoung outside long enough for the sun to work its magic.

 

Yuta's pretty sure he's going to have to trap Doyoung outside, but how? What's he supposed to do? Handcuff him to a stop sign? Tie him to a tree? Knock him out, toss him outside and hope he stays unconscious long enough for him to catch on fire naturally and die? How is he supposed to keep Doyoung trapped in one place until the sun comes out or how does he lure Doyoung out into the sunlight during the day?

 

Yuta sighs and shakes his head. Maybe he won't be able to use the sun as a weapon against Doyoung after all. This sucks, this really sucks, killing Doyoung using sunlight really did sound like a good idea until Yuta realized it'd be hard to get and keep Doyoung outside while the sun was out. He flips through a couple of more pages in the book he's reading, and he's just about to give up on everything when he sees something interesting.

 

Vampires like to count, and apparently if Yuta's ever being chased by a vampire, he can throw something like salt or sand or seeds or whatever down in front of it, and it'll have to stop chasing him to count whatever's on the ground, and then he'll be able to safely get away.

 

Another book says Yuta can place sand in front of a vampire's grave and once it comes out it'll be stuck counting the sand all night, and that would be great if Doyoung actually had a grave and didn't live in an apartment. Yuta could probably dump out a ton of sand in front of Doyoung's front door though. The sun wouldn't kill him, but maybe Yuta could keep him there for so long he'd starve. Yuta isn't sure, he doesn't know how this whole counting thing works or why it's even one of the vampire's several weaknesses.

 

Yuta doesn't know if he believes this supposed vampire fact either. Taeyong doesn't seem obsessed with counting like Yuta's book says he should be. In fact, Yuta's never seen or heard Taeyong count anything since they've met each other! This is stupid, Yuta's just going to give u--

 

Yuta needs to be a little more positive. If his book is right, then that means he could always lure Doyoung outside and throw something like sand down in front of him and keep him busy until the sun comes out, and then once Doyoung's gone he'll finally be able to live a peaceful life. But that sounds stupid...there's no way Doyoung would stop chasing him or stay outside all night just to count some sand, that's ridiculous. But then again vampires do have some ridiculous weaknesses...

 

Yuta glances back at Taeyong. _He really likes to count things?_ Does it have to be something small like sand or seeds, or will he count anything? Well...there's only one way to find out. Yuta climbs to his feet, grabs an empty coffee mug and starts looking around his apartment for some spare change. Honestly, he doesn't think this is going to work. If Yuta just dumps a bunch of coins out in front of Taeyong and stares at him until he does something, Taeyong will probably just think he's weird and stare back at him, but Yuta still wants to see if Taeyong will feel the urge to count the money he's collected anyways.

 

Turns out Yuta has a lot of spare change lying around his apartment and he never knew it! He fills his coffee mug up halfway with the change he finds then returns to the living room and squats down in front of the couch. "Taeyong, wake up," He orders as he pokes Taeyong's cheeks a couple of times, "Wake up, i have something i want to show you." He says and then pokes Taeyong a couple of more times until he's finally awake. "What's wrong?" Taeyong says as he tries to keep his eyes open.

 

Yuta holds out the mug he has in his hand, "Look at all this change i found lying around my apartment!" He says. Taeyong stares at him for a long moment before finally asking, "You woke me up because you found some money?!"

 

Yuta nods, "Mhm, don't you want to count it?"

 

Taeyong frowns, "No," He says before rolling over, "I want to sleep," He whines. Yuta pouts as he jiggles the mug in his hand, "Seriously? You don't want to count all the change i found?" He asks again. Taeyong groans, "No!" He repeats, "I'm really tired, can i go back to sleep now?" He seriously doesn't want to count it? Then why'd Yuta spend fifteen minutes looking for change when Taeyong wasn't even going to look at it? Yuta knew that that whole thing about vampires loving to count was a load of crap.

 

Yuta gets back up and goes into his bedroom, and just before he can put all the money he found away in a safe place, he freezes and frowns. He really doesn't want to count all the coins Yuta found? A couple of the books Yuta read said that vampires really loved to count, so why doesn't Taeyong want to count his money? Is it because he's tired? Is it because he didn't actually get a good look at all the change Yuta collected? Is it because Yuta didn't actually pour the change out in front of him? Or Is he really that picky about the things he counts? Like, does Yuta have to go outside, fill a bucket with sand and then see if Taeyong will count the sand that he found? That sounds like a lot of work and Taeyong would probably take forever to count it all, and Yuta doesn't want him to be stuck counting sand like all night or something.

 

Yuta sighs, he goes back out into the living room and pours the coins he's collected onto the coffee table, "Taeyong," he calls out in a soft voice, and once he has Taeyong's attention he points at the money that's scattered around the coffee table, "Look at all the change i have," He says, and Taeyong sighs before looking over at the coffee table. He stares at the money for longer than he needs to, and Yuta starts to get a little hopeful. "Don't you want to count all this money?" He asks, "Look how much there is."

 

Taeyong doesn't respond, he just stares at the table in front of him. Is he trying to count all Yuta's change from the couch or is he just sleeping with his eyes open now? If he actually is counting, then Yuta's a little disappointed. He thought Taeyong would count out loud, that way he'd be able to know if he was counting, what number he's counted to and how fast he counts. If he tries to use this method on Doyoung, how will he know whether he's counting or not? What if Doyoung counts in his head too? Or what if he counts really, really fast and even if Yuta leaves sand or whatever on the ground for him to count, he counts it quickly and then goes after him again?

 

Taeyong sits up, "I want to go to sleep," He says, "I'm so tired. I don't want to do this," He mutters before slowly getting down onto the floor and sitting in front of the coffee table. He glances up at Yuta, "Why are you making me do this?" He asks quietly, "Are you still mad at me?!"

 

Yuta shakes his head, "I mean, if you don't want to count it, then you don't have to. I'll just put it away..." He mutters. He reaches down to pick up his money, but Taeyong stops him, "Don't," he whispers, "Let me count it."

 

"But, you said y---"

 

"Let me count it," Taeyong repeats. Really? He's really going to count all that loose change? Seriously? He's going to count it even though he's exhausted and has said he doesn't want to count it several times now? Yuta feels kind of bad for him, but at the same time he wants to go look for more stuff for Taeyong to count and then actually see if he counts it. He has to make sure this plan will work on Doyoung, or else he'll pretty much be all out of options and he'll either have to drive a stake through Doyoung's chest or consider becoming a vampire. And Yuta would much rather try this method out and leave Doyoung out in the sun to roast or keep him busy until he eventually starves to death instead.


	26. That can't be normal...

Yuta spent like fifteen minutes looking for all that change he collected, only for Taeyong to count everything in under two minutes. He really... He really thought it'd take Taeyong much longer to count all that change, but boy was he wrong. Crap, maybe Yuta's plan isn't going to work after all...

 

Or maybe, just maybe, Yuta didn't give Taeyong enough of a challenge. It doesn't take much time and effort to count a couple of coins... Maybe Yuta's being too pessimistic and just needs to find something more difficult for Taeyong to count.

 

"Yuta, is there anything else you want me to do before i go back to sleep?" Taeyong asks, and Yuta shakes his head. "Goodnight then," he says, giving him a small smile before getting back on the couch and shutting his eyes again _. It's three in the afternoon..._

Honestly, Yuta's a little disappointed. And this may make him sound stupid, but he doesn't get how Taeyong was able to count that money so quickly. He could barely keep his eyes open and yet somehow he managed to count the money in front of him with ease. Yuta can't believe it. He wouldn't be able to count anything while he was exhausted, well maybe some sheep, but that's about all. Even while tired, Taeyong counts so fast, and Yuta has to wonder if counting anything, even if it's as tiny as a grain of sand, would really keep Taeyong busy all night.

 

Yuta shakes his head before looking around his apartment for more things for Taeyong to count. Maybe counting change is just too easy. Maybe that's why Taeyong was able to count it so fast even though he's clearly exhausted. Yuta looks around his kitchen and then his bedroom and finds a whole bunch of tooth picks and paper clips for Taeyong to count. He seems to have a lot of both items, but he's still worried Taeyong will be able to count the paper clips and toothpicks he found with ease, and that he'll be finished with them in under three minutes like he was with the spare change Yuta found.

 

Yuta digs around in the closet in his bedroom and finds a 1000 piece puzzle that someone gave him as a lame birthday gift. Well, it's supposed to be a 1000 piece puzzle, but Yuta's lost a couple of pieces. Whatever, that's not the point, the point is it'll definitely take Taeyong longer than two minutes to count all the pieces of Yuta's puzzle, right? Maybe...? Well, if he does finish counting the puzzle pieces quickly, then it looks like Yuta will have to have Taeyong count rice or salt afterwards and see how long it takes him to count those things.

 

Maybe Yuta should go to the store too and look for other things for Taeyong to count, things that he knows will take him a while to count. Yuta nods to himself, that sounds like a good idea to him. He feels kind of bad because he's going to be forcing Taeyong to count things that could take him hours to count, but he really wants to make sure Taeyong will count anything that he puts in front of him. He needs to make sure that he'll actually be able to stop Doyoung by pouring sand out in front of him or his door step, but he can't use Doyoung as his guinea pig, that could would very dangerous and stupid.

 

  
Before Yuta leaves the apartment complex, he sneaks out into the hallway with some salt and pours it outside Doyoung's front door. He's not too sure whether it'll keep him busy or not, Doyoung could very well just step over the salt without noticing it, but Yuta would rather be safe than sorry.

 

If Yuta stays out too late and Doyoung wakes up and comes out of his apartment, he really hopes Doyoung won't be able to resist counting the salt that's on the ground and that he'll be stuck out in the hallway all night or at least until Yuta returns home.

 

Yuta goes to the supermarket that's close to his apartment complex. There's a lot of stuff at the store, almost too much stuff, and he's a little overwhelmed by everything. He doesn't know what he should get all of sudden either. Should he get something just to see if Taeyong will really count it since he's still not completely sure if Taeyong will count anything he puts in front of him or not? Or should he just assume Taeyong will count literally anything in front of him and buy something that he thinks Taeyong will have a hard time counting? What should he do?!

 

Yuta doesn't know how much time he spends just looking around the store for something to buy, but after a while, he decides to buy a couple of cheap packs of tiny rubber bands, figuring that they might keep Taeyong busy counting for a good few minutes. He considers buying alot of other things too like another puzzle, some seeds from the gardening section and even some marbles, but he decides to buy more rice and salt instead because he's still unsure if anything he read is actually true and he doesn't want to waste his money on anything too expensive.

 

As Yuta passes the medicine aisle and tries to figure out what else to buy from the store, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a very familiar looking person standing in front of the section where all the cold medicines are held. He stops and quickly backs up, _Was that Sicheng?_ He wonders. Yuta walks back over to the man he just passed and takes a good look at him _. It is Sicheng_!

 

Sicheng looks exhausted. He can barely keep his eyes open as searches the shelf in front of him. Yuta feels bad for him, really bad for him, and even a little guilty as he watches him for a brief moment. Sicheng probably doesn't have anyone to watch his back, so Yuta can only imagine how he must have felt last night after he left the apartment building. He was probably up all night, worried that Doyoung would come looking for him. That poor thing. Yuta had a hard time sleeping last night, but he wouldn't be surprised if Sicheng had a harder time falling asleep than he did, or if he didn't sleep at all last night.

 

Yuta slowly approaches Sicheng, "Um...Sicheng?" He says, clearing his voice. Sicheng jumps slightly when he hears his name and quickly turns to face him. "Um," Yuta chuckles nervously, " Remember me?" He asks, and Sicheng just stares at him for a long time without saying a word. Is Yuta that forgettable? They just saw each other last night, how could he forget about him already? Maybe he does remember him and he's just acting like he doesn't remember Yuta because he's mad at him...

 

  
"It's me, Yuta," Yuta announces, "We met last night, remember?" He asks again. Sicheng stares at him for a couple of more seconds before finally letting out a small gasp and saying, "Oh, yeah, i remember you." _Yeah, I'm the guy who left you for dead last night_ , Yuta thinks, and instantly starts to feel even more guilty than he did before, "Um, about last night..." he sighs, "I'm really sorry."

 

"It's fine. "

 

"It's not fine!" Yuta frowns, "I abandoned you as soon as i saw Doyoung. You could have ended up dead and it would have been all my fault..." he says, lowering his head, "What i did was really cowardly. I'm so sorry."

 

Sicheng sighs, "To be honest, i was a little pissed at you last night, but I'm over it," He says as he starts looking through all the cold medicines in front of him again, "So, i forgive you." He says.

 

Sicheng's really just going to forgive Yuta that easily? But...but he abandoned him when he needed him the most....Yuta could have gotten him seriously hurt or even killed.... and Sicheng's just going to forgive him that easily? Is he sure? Wouldn't he rather think about everything some more and then decide whether or not he wants to forgive Yuta? Honestly, Yuta doesn't feel like he should be forgiven for anything he did last night this easily.

 

Yuta has to make things up to Sicheng, but he doesn't know how to right now. He rubs the back of his neck, "Um, are you sick?" He asks, before taking another moment to examine Sicheng again. Not only does he look exhausted, but his skin is also a slight reddish color and it's slick with sweat. Does he have a fever? Was he sick last night when Yuta abandoned him? What if he was sick last night? God, Yuta might have left a sick person for dead last night, he's the absolute worst.

 

Sicheng shrugs, "I don't know..." he mutters, " When I woke up this morning my entire body ached and i felt all hot and sweaty...and..."

 

"And?"

 

"And I keep getting these really bad headaches," Sicheng glances over at Yuta again and frowns slightly, "My neck is killing me too..." he whines. "It really hurts and nothing's making it feel any better."

 

Of course Sicheng's neck hurts, Doyoung bit him last night! Yuta's neck would hurt too if he was bitten like three times in one night. "And, I'm so tired," Sicheng complains, "Usually, i get up early, but today i slept until three in the afternoon. I'm still so tired though, and i don't understand why." Of course he's tired! Not only is he getting sick, but he also had an exhausting night last night. Yuta's surprised Sicheng's even up at all right now.

 

"Doyoung bit you quite a few times..." Yuta sighs, "Did you disinfect the wounds on your neck?"

 

Sicheng rubs the side of his neck, flinching slightly as he touches his wounds, "Yeah, but they don't look or feel any better..." He says as he pulls down his shirt a little. Yuta grimaces as soon as he sees the marks on Sicheng's neck. He's right, the wounds on his neck don't look any better, in fact, Yuta thinks they look worse. All three bite marks on Sicheng's neck and the skin around them are a bright red color and they're swollen too. Yuta's not sure if they're infected or not, but, damn, they sure do look like they hurt.

 

Yuta sighs again and shakes his head, "Make sure you keep those clean, you don't want to get an infection or anything."

 

"I know, i know," Sicheng mutters as he finally pulls a bottle of medicine off the shelf.

 

"Let me buy that for you."

 

Sicheng shakes his head, "You don't have to do that," he says before giving Yuta a little smile. But Yuta wants to buy Sicheng his medicine. He wants to do something to make up for last night, and sure, buying Sicheng some medicine isn't much, but it's still something, and if he wants anything else then Yuta will buy it for him. Or at least try to buy it..."Let me buy it for you," Yuta insists, "It's the least i could do after i left you all alone last night."

 

Sicheng stares at Yuta for a long moment and afterwards he exhales a sigh, "Alright," He says, nodding. "And if you need anything else let me know, okay?" Yuta adds.

 

"Thanks, but all i need is some medicine."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

Yuta was serious when he said he'd buy Sicheng whatever he needed, but if Sicheng doesn't want anything else...then Yuta's not going to complain or anything. He'll just get Sicheng his medicine and leave because he's not too sure what else he should buy right now.

 

Yuta and Sicheng head up to the check out lines, and as they're heading there, Yuta notices that walking takes so much out of Sicheng. He's slow, real slow, Yuta's walking a lot slower than he usually does, and Sicheng's still struggling to keep up with him. Just the short trip to the front of the store seems to have worn him out. He's sweating a lot and breathing pretty heavily, and Yuta's worried Sicheng's going to pass out before he can even take his cold medicine. "Are you sure you're okay?" Yuta asks. Sicheng nods, "I'm perfectly fine." He says, fanning himself. This guy's anything but fine.

 

Maybe Yuta's just getting all worried for nothing, but he can't help it. Sicheng seriously looks like he's going to faint any second now! "Are you sure?" He suddenly stops walking and turns around to look at him, "Because you look like you--"

 

Sicheng nods his head quickly, "Yeah," He replies, sounding slightly out of breath, "Yeah, I'm just a little hot," He assures him before wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

"Are y---"

 

Sicheng quickly interrupts Yuta, "I'm fine," He repeats, "I just want to hurry home and get some rest." Is he sure the best thing to do is to go home right now? He looks really sick... Shouldn't he go see a doctor instead? What if he faints on the way home? Or what if he faints when he gets home and no one's around to help him? "Are you sure you're okay...?" Yuta asks one more time.

 

"I'm fine, Yuta!" Sicheng replies, groaning. _He's so stubborn,_ Yuta thinks as he shakes his head and continues walking up to where all the cash registers are at.

 

Sicheng and Yuta probably should have said their goodbyes and parted once Yuta paid for Sicheng's medicine, but they don't. Yuta decides to put off saying goodbye for as long as he can because Sicheng looks worse with each steps he takes. "Sicheng," He says softly, "I'm really worried about you..." he puts a hand on Sicheng's shoulder, "Maybe you should go to the hos---" Sicheng raises his hand and cuts Yuta off again, "I'll be fine once i take some medicine." But what if he's not? What if he gets worse?

 

Yuta surrenders momentarily, but it's only because he doesn't know how to persuade Sicheng to go to the hospital. He goes silent as he walks side by side with Sicheng, and every once in a while he glances over at him as they make their way to the supermarket's exit. Sicheng seems okay, well, as okay as he can possibly be in a situation like this, until they step outside.

 

They step outside and not even five seconds later, Sicheng starts screaming in pain. Yuta jumps and quickly turns to his side to try and figure out what happened to Sicheng in such a short period of time. "Sicheng, are you okay?!" He asks, but gets no reply.

 

Sicheng turns around and rushes back through the grocery store's doors and once he's inside the building, he falls to his knees and covers his face. "What's wrong?" Yuta asks as he hurries after him, "Sicheng, what's wrong?!" He repeats, trying not to panic. "My skin feels like it's on fire..." Sicheng whines as tears gather in his eyes. Okay, Is Yuta seeing things or is Sicheng's skin a lot redder than it was earlier? Maybe he's so worried he's starting to think things are worse than they actually are...

 

Sicheng slowly rises to his feet, "I need to...I need to go to the bathroom," he announces quickly, "I'll be back," He says in a tiny voice before leaving Yuta's side again. Okay, that's not normal. That can't be normal. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Yuta wonders as he watches Sicheng make his way to the restrooms. Okay, that's it, Yuta needs to figure out what's wrong with Sicheng and he needs to find a way to convince him to go to the hospital, and he needs to do it quickly.


End file.
